A new Chapter
by xXWildeXx
Summary: Nick is now apart of the ZPD, not his dream job, but a job nonetheless. Better than running the streets, conning animals or of their hard earned cash, better than ducking under bridges and gutters dodging police. And he gets to do it all with his Partner, Judy. His little dumb bunny...
1. First Day In

A/N This is the first fanfiction I've written outside of mlp. I've seen Zootopia, and am apart of the ballooning fandom. So I hope you all enjoy, leave a review on any improvements, criticisms, if you liked/hated it, anything. Have a happy read :)

* * *

The sun rose over the great City of Zootopia, penetrating the dark city streets with rays of light. Nocturnal animals sight refuge from the gleaming new day, while those who played under the sun came to life. Birds began their morning commute, quickly congesting the skyways, rodents quickly filled the streets, and lions slept lazily. Taking a page from the big cat's book, was a con-man turned lawman: Nicholas Wilde. Today was his first day on the Zootopia Police force and he couldn't be anymore excited, that is if he could wake up.

His alarm clock blasted old disco music that died away except in the hearts of the old, he didn't care. The synth harmonies and electric basses always put a nice wag in his tail, and to hell with those who disagree. He tossed and turned under his covers, mumbling as he did so. Rolling back over he reached out and felt around the end table next to his pull out bed searching for the clock. He have it a few experimental pats and prods before punching it, knocking it to the ground with a metallic thud, the music kept playing on.

He rose like Dracula from the crypt, his eyes were bloodshot red and tired beyond his usual half lidded "sly" facade, the fur on the right side of his face was matted, gleaming from fresh drool, and his breath tasted rancid, he didn't want to imagine the smell. He groggily got off the creaky mattress peering back at it with malice. He twisted and contorted, loosening his neck with several satisfying cracks. Then he sauntered off to the bathroom. When there he looked in the mirror with a small snort. "Even when you're fresh outta bed…" he sighed. He took off his tee and his boxers and stepped into the shower.

As the water soaked his fur be wondered how good first day on the force would go. He didn't expect much, he was a smaller predator so big head Bogo probably wouldn't assign him anywhere to dangerous. But be forgot that he was partners with Judy. Instantly a smirk grew on his muzzle. The Bunny who could. Knowing her she'd probably twist Bogo's horns to get a decent assignment. Still Nick wouldn't mind. Judy was a nice animal to be around, when she didn't have a stick up her butt. He could see her know, giving sone crook their Miranda Rights while he came up with cool "you just got busted" one-liners. Being an officer is going to be a new chapter in his life, and he was more than willing to open to the page.

He stepped out, his bright red fur streamlined down his body revealing wherever muscle mass he had underneath. Nick knew he wasn't the strongest in any animal's book, but the freezer that he could at least see and feel what he had was enough. Nearby be picked up a blow dryer and switched it on. The lights in the bathroom dimmed sightly as he fanned his fur. The hot air blew on his skin leaving behind prickly itchy spots all over his body. Soon he was done and finished whatever he could with a towel.

He brushed his teeth, giving a slick oearly smile to the mirror, spritzed a little cologne on and checked himself for any mistakes that he missed. He didn't live the life of a high roller, but animals are gonna see that he was not half-stepping. Nick walked back into the small living room, picking up bowls of crumbs and half eaten candy. He folded the bed back into the couch and placed the cushions carefully and accordingly. He looked around and nodded at his work, then he went to a nearby closet. Inside were five official ZPD uniforms waiting to be worn.

He took one and quickly dressed up. Love last look in the mirror and he was ready to go. "I'll make you proud mom…" With that he was out the door.

* * *

The traffic was absolutely abhorrent on his way to the police station. Cars were honking like their drivers didn't have any sense, and a squirrel had the gaul to hold up three whole lanes because his girlfriend the hood acorns out of the window. If he wasn't so civilized he would have had a midmorning snack. But he was here, and hopefully he wasn't late. He walked through the front door, greeted by his new coworkers.

"There he is, you know that uniform looks amazing on you!" Officer Benjamin Clawhauser said as he took a cookie away from his maw.

"Really-" Nick tugged on his collar. "It's a bit too stiff for my taste."

"Are you kiddin'? You're gonna be a lady killer. They love males with power."

"Well then, I guess I wasn't killin' em enough already." he said with a wink. His phone chirped. New notification from Judy asking where he was, he replied with talking with clawhauser. I think he's coming on to me.

"How does it feel to be in uniform?"

"Well-" he scratched his chin and put his phone back in his pocket. "I don't feel any different than what I usually do. Guess the uniform hasn't effected me yet."

"Give it time."

"Nick?" someone called. He saw Judy walking with a confident strutt, ears perked up high, and a smile as bright as the day.

"What's happening Carrots?"

"What's happening is you're almost late for today's briefing." She took hold of his tie and dragged him away.

"Talk to ya later big guy," Nick waved until the portly cheeta was out of sight. As they walked to the briefing from Judy was explaining to him all of the different areas and their functions like the hallway leading to the guys who work the CSI scene, and the stairs that take you to the armory, and the deck where they processed offenders. Nick was more familiar with that one then he'd hoped, and finally the briefing room.

Inside there were the other officers sitting listening intently to Chief Bogo. "Hopps, Wilde," he gave them a hard stare. "You're late!"

"Sorry cheif, Nick just got here." Bogo let out a low growl, and turned back to the others in the room. Nick and Judy took their seats. "Smooth," Nick teased, Judy nudged him with her elbow. The sat there in anticipation, as pairs of officers left to go patrol the streets, then finally he landed on their names. "Wilde, Hopps, parking duty…" Nick's eyes went wide while Judy's ears twitched with anger. "Just kidding, there's been reports of robberies in the lower east loop of Savanna square. There's more than one offender from what our sources say, find them and shut it down. Dismissed!"

"Right away chief." Judy said with a salute.

"We got this," Nick said with a smirk. Bogo watched with a raised brow as they left the room. "Those two are gonna be the death of me…"

Judy and Nick strolled down the hallway on their way to the garage. Nick never realized how much of a maze this place was, and what was more surprising was how well Judy navigated through it. "So-" he broke the silence between them. "Vandals down in the desert. Probably some hyena cubs holding up corner stores with water guns…"

"Even if that is so, we have to do our job." Judy dryly responded.

Nick have her a quizzical look. "Not saying that we don't do our job, just saying that it may be a cake walk."

"We'll see," Just chuckled softly. They came into the garage. Most of the spaces were vacant, probably other officers that left to do their rounds, but the cars were massive. Taller than Nick of he were the times as tall, and large enough to fit an elephant. The irony pretty obvious there. "So where's our whip?"

"Over here," Judy led him to a smaller yet still large squad car.

"Huh, I've always wanted to ride in a tank."

"Come on, we have to get moving," she walked around to the driver side and hopped up the steps. Nick struggled to get up, seeing as the first step was almost as high off the ground as he was. "Why the hell is this thing so big?" He mumbled to himself.

"You need some help?" Judy called from inside the car.

"Nah I've got it." Nick clamored up the first step and got in. Thank goodness for its size it was nice and cozy on the inside. The seats were even comfy and squishy.

"Really Nick?" Judy scoffed at her partner jovially bouncing on the seat. He stopped and shrugged his shoulders, then continued to bounce. Judy rolled her eyes with a smile and started up the engine. The crescendoing roar of the car coming to life sent vibrations through the cabin, chilling Nick's fur. Now he wanted to drive, the little rinky dink jalopy he drove was nothing compared to this beast, and all of her power was in the paws of a bunny. Unbelievable…

* * *

They had just got off the highway dissecting Savannah Square. It was one of the more poorer districts in Zootopia. Crime didn't run around like a streaker at a hoofball game, but there were still bouts of unjust actions here and there. "Alright Nick-" he looked up from his phone. "You know this city better than me, where should we look?"

He looked around the arid district, there was nothing but sandstone buildings that bleed into the street whenever the wind lapped against them. He actually didn't know Savannah square all too well, but that didn't stop him from concocting a clever plan. "I'll tell you where we need to go… If you let me drive."

"What? Why?" Judy asked with a raised brow, something that Nick found very adorable. Where on earth did that come from?

"Because, I doubt a bunny would be good with directions. Heck, I'm surprised that we got this far." Judy slammed on the brakes, causing Nick to hit his snout in the dashboard. "Walked right into that one huh?" He rubbed his nose tenderly.

"Dumb fox," she said playfully.

"Whatever, ya know ya love me."

"Do I? Y-" she was cut off by a hooded figure sprinting down a small alleyway. "Come on!" She nearly kicked open the door and chased after the suspect. Nick followed after her but fell, underestimating the height of their patrol car.

Judy sprinted after the figure "Zootopia Police! Stop running!" she shouted as she dodged boxes and trash cans strewn about. But the perp didn't listen and only tab faster, but she wasn't going to give. Judy pushed her speed to the max, lunging more than sprinting. They were right in her grasp until she tripped over a small lobster cage. The suspect ran up a short wall leaving Judy behind. "Come on you stupid!" she pried at the cage until it began to snap and break. Once she was free, the roof was empty but several rooftops ahead was the suspect still running. "Nick, do you read!"

"Loud and clear!" He was breathing heavily, the wind screamed through his end, he had been running.

"I need you to get back to the car, it looks like he's heading for Shady Sands park!"

"Right-" pant. "On it!" She continued the chase, leaping across rooftops with incredible speed and agility. Meanwhile Nick was just arriving back at the car, he almost didn't make it up the step. "How in the world does that bunny do it?" He started the engine, flicked the switch for the siren, donned his favorite shades, and slammed on the gas. He didn't expect the car to have that much power. He was luck for the siren, he may have been in the news for the world's deadliest car crash. As he was driving he saw the suspected dashing across the street into the park with Judy hot on his tail.

He got out and chased after them. The suspect was becoming increasingly desperate, he began to haphazardly shove animals out of his way until he tried to move a Zebra. The two of them came tumbling down on a heap of limbs and stripes. Judy pulled out her taser and pointed it directly at the assailants face. "Zootpia Police! Put your paws where I can see them!" he slowly rose his paws. "Take of that hood!" He slowly took away his hood. She was a bat eared fox with light brown fur and a scar running the length of her muzzle. Nick just arrived on the scene and instantly recognized the fox.

"Well if it isn't Emilia!" Nick walked up to her with open arms.

" Piss off Wilde!" she snarled. She looked Nick up and down. "Wait, you're a...a."

"A cop? Yup, guess you were wrong about labeling someone a worthless piece of Elephant crap." He walked up to her, Judy held strong with her taser armed and ready to fire. "And I hope you know, running from a cop like my cute friend here-"

"Nick!" Judy growled.

"Sorry, my visually pleasing friend here means that you're gonna get arrested sweetie," he finished with a smug laugh.

"I haven't done a thing wrong!"

"Then why were you running?" Judy asked, not breaking the line between her taser and the fox.

" I was free running, you know. Parkour?" Nick and Judy shared a glance. "At least I was until I see some psycho bunny chasing me!" Judy looked back at Nick for confirmation. She could tell that these two had some sort of history between them. Nick gave her a nod and continued to question the fox. "So how have things be going here in Savannah square?"

"Like hell…" she spat with venom. " Just let me go about my business or I will fill a harassment complaint." Judy looked at Nick with wavering faith. He gave her a wink. "Look Emmie."

"Don't call me that you slippery, back stabbing cur!"

"Okay Emmie, I know you better than anyone else. What did you steal?"

"I didn't. Take. Anything!"

Nick sighed and turned away. "Okay Jude's, you can tase her."

Judy steadied her aim and compressed the trigger, releasing a small click. "Okay, okay, I took some old Camel's purse. I didn't start running until I saw this little ball of fluff chasing me…" Nick nodded to Judy.

"I can forget about you stealing from an innocent old Camel if you tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you know anything about Street artist tagging spots down here?"

"Wait-" she tried to stifle her laughter, but it came out in full wet cackles. "That's why you're going all cop show on me?" she chortled. "Of course they'd send a Fox to solve a case that's not even important enough for the evening news let alone an article!" she continued to laugh until the pair had enough. With one small squeeze of the trigger, the fox was slightly convulsing as the electricity involuntarily caused her muscles to tighten as she fell over.

"Heh…" Judy cuffed her while Nick donned shades. "Being a thief can be shocking, but eventually you get grounded."

Judy looked up at him as he stood with his arms crossed, shades gleaming in the light.  
"Right… let's get her in the car." Nick's ears dropped, and he helped the fox to her feet. She could barely stand, putting all of her weight on Nick. Judy saw how her head lay limp on his shoulder as they carried her to the car. She began to frown, but didn't know why. Nick did know just about everyone in the city, those who were convenient to whatever problem they faced at least, but she was different. And Judy didn't like her.

They sat her in the back seat, she didn't go easily. She tried to kick and buck against her captors. Judy tried to tase her again, but Nick want having it. He took her tranquilizer and shot Emilia in the leg, relaxing her instantly. Her tongue lolled out her mouth, seizing the opportunity Nick pulled out his phone and snapped pictures of the sedated fox. "Nick!" Judy chided. She snatched away his phone.

"Carrots, come on!" he reached for his phone, but she turned her back.

"Not until I delete it," she huffed.

"It's just a harmless picture Judes!"

She looked down at his phone displaying the picture. "Are you going to delete it?" She gave him a stern look, her deep magenta eyes piercing his soul.

"I promise, right paw to God."

"He said the same thing to me," Emilia slurred through the tranquilizer serum. "He tells ya that she false promise before breaking your heart and leaving you behind." Judy scoffed and closed the door on the fox, silencing her rambling. "Here-" she handed Nick his phone. "Let's get her back to the station. I'm sure she can shed some light on all of these robberies." Still, what she said had stuck to her consciousness like glue.

Nick had proven to be resourceful and intelligible during the Night Howler case. He even gained her trust, but at his core he could still be a sly conniving fox looking for his next score. But if so he really was dedicated. Six months of police training, and he pushed himself to his limits and beyond. There had been nights where he would lie down and not move nor shift till he woke the next morning. Nick was devoted, but his determination could go both ways. She tried to put it off, believing Nick was turned around for good. She hoped that he has.

* * *

Emilia sat in the room with a lanky wolf being questioned while Judy watched from behind the one way glass. She had a notepad in her paw with nothing on it, her thoughts were lost thinking about Nick. Not that he was sneaky, but she wondered more about his past. He'd only told her that he was hazed as a pup, but there had to be something more to the story. "Officer Hopps." Bogo's voice boomed, reverberating around the room. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Emilia Foxtrott, Nick and I bought her in after we found her running with a stolen purse."

"Why is she being questioned?" He quietly growled.

"We believe that she can shed some light on what's going on in Savannah square, even criminals socialize."

Bogo stroked the fuzz on his chin. "Understandable… Where is your partner?"

"Back at his desk, waiting for calls on possible details and facts about the increased theft problem."

"Hmm, keep searching…" he walked away.

Judy did thank him though, he pulled her out of herself for a moment. But still Nick flooded her already cramped mind. Why was he conning animals? And why was it so easy for her to change him? She shook her head, ears flopping around. I can't believe a petty thief has me questioning where my partner. My FRIEND'S moral compass is pointing. She continued to listen for clues.

At his desk Nick sat twirling a pen in his paws. He didn't expect to see her off all animals running the streets of Savannah square. Hey somehow he was a little happy to see that she was still in one piece. Most of the animals he knew usually ended up in jail, in a body bag, or never to be seen from again. He scoffed, and set the pen down. He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head, and a content smile on his muzzle. "Not bad for your first day Nicky," he chuckled.

"Hey Nick." He lost his balance and feel backwards, impacting the for with a hollow thud.

"Maybe a bit of a warning eh whiskers…"

"Sorry I-" she looked at his desk and saw several sheets of completed work. "Huh…"

"What?" he got up, holding his back with a wince "Didn't think I could finish my homework on time?"

"You're not finished, but still keep it up. Now, thanks to your friend we have a few names." She handed him her note pad. "I don't think it's organized, but these seem to be her running buddies." Nick looked at the names, a sicky nostalgia forming a deep pit in his stomach. Judy saw how he looked at the names. "You know them, don't you…" Nick didn't say a word. He set the names on his desk, and turned to Judy.

"Doesn't matter if I know em Carrots. We've got a job to do… As soon as I finish these reports." Judy left him to his work, wondering what was going through his head. Before she left to her workspace she turned back to him.

"Doing what's right is always hard, but I know you'll do what's right when the time comes…"

"Wow, cryptic much?" He turned, showing his usual cool smirk. "I'll be fine. Also, are we still on for the movie Saturday?"

"Yeah, Fifty Shades of Prey, right?"

"Also known as: The world's most expensive porno."

"You suggested it."

"I was joking. But if you still want to see it, I'm down…"

"Alright, we head back out in an hour, so finish up."

"On it hopps." Nick waved. She left and he found himself sitting there, thinking about what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Later that night he sat on his couch watching poorly produced reality shows. This one in particular follows a family of Amish squirrels, depicting their lives as dirty farmers that hated the modern world and it's evils. It may be sad, bit is kind of entertaining to see animals flailing around on T.V. like they didn't have any sense. Also the daughter, Margaret, kinda acts like Judy. She's stubborn, hard working, self righteous, and adorable as all hell. Judy… Wonder what she's up to right now. He looked down at his phone. Quiet, no notifications. Best not to bother her. The moment he looked away it began to buzz and jitter. A picture of her trying to cover the camera flashed across the screen with her name in bold. Well, speak of the devil…  
"Wilde."

"Hey Nick."

"Sup' Carrots?"

"Nothing…" there was a soft crackle and soft hums coming and going.

"Are you outside?"

"Oh, no I'm looking out my window."

"Oh." The sound of a car honking its horn filled the earpiece.

"How was your first day as Zootopia's finest?" she asked with forced emphasis.

"Wasn't as boring as I thought it'd be. Actually, it was pretty cool riding around with you, busting crooks." he pointed his finger at his T.V. like a gun.

"We only caught the one," Judy chuckled.

"Still pretty awesome, didn't get to shoot anyone though…"

"Hopefully you won't have to."

"Ah, that's no fun." He smiled when she began to Google and laugh on the other end. Little things can go a long way. The familiar ambiance of the city settled back in.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"About that fox we brought in, you two know each other?" Nick didn't answer, she could see him rubbing the back of his neck trying to find a way to work around the answer.

"Yeah… Yeah we know each other…"

"Oh… sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Nah-" he took a sip of whatever he was drinking. "You're good Carrots."

"What happened between you two?"

"Some crazy shenanigans that ended up with her behind bars."

"Wow…"

"Yeah so long story short, she hates me."

"Sorry for asking."

"Again, don't worry about it. No skin off my nose." She heard a loud crunch come from his end. She focused on his munching, thinking about how she was going to ask this next question. "Judes, you there?"

"Oh, uh-uh yeah."

"What's eatin ya?"

"I-I was wondering… Did you two e-ever?"

"Uh… you're gonna have to be more specific than that." She heard another loud crunch.

"Did you two ever date?" Silence fell over his end. All that could be heard was dim voices in the back arguing and talking to some invisible fourth wall.

"... No… well, she never had feelings for me. Besides, we're different species… Probably wouldn't have worked."

"Anything can happen, different species could work."

"Eh, someone would have to go for it." He took another loud bite of his snacks.

"Okay, what are you eating?"

"Dried beef chips." he couldn't hear her, but he knew that she was on the other end lurching and gagging.

"Ugh, why do you eat that stuff?"

"Carnivore, can't eat fruit all the time." He gobbled down another chip. "But I just realized you have sensitive ears."

"Yeah, well… I'll let you go about your night, see you in the morning…"

"Night Carrots, sleep well."

"You too sly fox."

"Dumb bunny…" she was gone, and out was silent. He forgot that he was watching T.V. Talking with her took more attention that he would have hoped. Once she called while he was cooking, Judy called to vent about a bad day, and be nearly burned the fur on his arm off. But still taking with her was nice, but she seemed off this time. Those questions are direct to a point she was trying to get across, heavily. Either way he had written in the morning and he had to debate on whether or not to go to sleep now, or after the World's Dumbest. Eh, his alarms will wake him up.


	2. Who Could they Be?

**A/N Since my last chapter was way more well received than I had hoped I am going to continue to write this fanfiction to the best of my ability. Thank you for clicking on the links that sent your curious eyes here, enjoy.**

* * *

Out on the beat, officers Hopps and Wilde comb the sandy streets of Savannah Square searching for clues and leads as to why everyone was being robbed or burgled. The ones they questioned weren't to gracious to answer, several told them in excruciating detail how they would burn in the fiery pits of the damned. Others were at least polite enough to tell them that they hadn't heard of these names, or anyone affiliated with them. The boredom soon got to Nick as he would play and pretend to shoot his tranquilizer gun.

"Do you really think this thing can take down a full grown elephant?"

"I don't know-" Judy didn't look up from her notepad. "Haven't had to shoot one yet." Nick shrugged and continued to play with his gun. "This is going to get us nowhere... We've got three names, and no idea who they are or where they're at. Are you sure you have no idea where they could be?"

"Mike usually hangs out by the old theater, Chara is always near the watchtower, looking for some suckers to scam, and Camille is probably at her old hideout."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she scolded.

"I did, but you were _certain_ that we could get info from random animals."

"Well, it isn't working, and it's already one..."

Nick put his tranq-gun back in its holster. "We could go ask Chara, he's usually in the know."

" _He?_ "

"I said the same thing when we first met... I almost lost my tail."

"Alright, let's go talk to him then." Nick grabbed hold on the top of her head.

"We can't go like _this."_ He motioned to himself. "We have to blend in somehow..." He looked around for any convenient shops and stores selling regular civilian clothes. He saw one shop, but it was _sheep specific_. "Wait, what kind of shop sells for sheep down here-" Judy took hold of his titie and dragged him off. "Come on Carrots, we'll be too conspicuous," he whined.

"It's hot, my paws hurt, and we're running out of time." She continued to tug on his tie.

"You don't even know where you're going." She let go, and he stumbled forward.

"Show me then..."

"Alright, geez. So pushy..."

He led her through several main streets, a few dirty alleys -she probably wanted to scrub her paws extra hard tonight- and some low buildings that seemed like animal made tunnels until they came out into a large square with a clock tower dominating the the low lying area. Instantly she noticed there were two adjacent streets running right through the plaza. Nick heard a slight tapping or maybe a thumping percussive like noise. "What?" He shrugged. "Been a lowlife so long I don't know the main entrance." Judy rolled her eyes and started towards the tower, but Nick stopped her again. " _Slow down_ Carrots. Animals down here don't take kindly to officers charging towards them, besides I don't even know if he's here."

"What are we looking for?"

"A big fluffy snowshoe hare."

"I thought you didn't associate with bunnies," Judy scoffed.

"He's the exception, and he's not a bunny." As they walked around the tower, a figure came into view. He was as tall as Nick without his ears standing up. "I thought he was a hare," Judy whispered.

"He is."

"He's not white."

" They're only white in cold climates. Hey Chara!" The puffy rabbit turned around. He had extremely large cheeks that nearly covered his eyes. His two front teeth slightly portuded out of his mouth, and he spoke with a soothing baritone hum.

"Nick! How's it hanging?" He looked down at Judy. "And _who_ is this _beautifil_ little flower?"

Nick's smirk was gone in an instant. "I am lieutenant Judy Hopps, and I have a few questions for you."

" _Lieutenant?_ " he looked back to Nick. "Since when did you start walking on the right side of the law?"

"I was never actually on the _wrong side_ of the law."

"Right," Chara scoffed. "So what do you need?" Nick leaned close to Chara and began whispering in his ear. Judy stood on with confusion, Nick knows that she can hear him but he completely disregarded it and continued to talk about scores, and thieving rings around Prairie Hollows and Tundra Town. "Now remember, your didn't hear it from me."

"No prob Chara, till we meet again." Nick held out his fist. Chara was hesitant as first but he returned the gesture and even gavegave Nick a quick man hug.

"Stay outta trouble. Some of us actually prefer your sneaky ass alive."

"Will do big guy..." Nick waved goodbye.

"He was charismatic," Judy snorted.

"Chara the charmer. It's really the voice that gets you."

"So now we have an expanded list of names. You remember them right?"

"Yup, and I know you do too..."

"Speaking of that-" she pulled out her notepad with her little carrot pen. "Why did you pretend like I couldn't hear?"

"Because if I didn't say I was duping you I wouldn't have gotten anything." He looked down at her with a toothy grin. "Like I said, animals down here don't trust a cop. You gotta let them know you're legit."

"Yeah..." She began to scribble the names down on her note pad. Darryl, Dalton, Daniel, Darian, and Donnell. "That's strange..." She mumbled.

"What is it Carrots?"

"All of their names start with a 'D'."

"Could be a coincidence..." Nick shrugged.

"I don't think so, there has to be a connection. Maybe they're in a gang, or they always work together."

"Well, I have no knowledge on the matter. I've never heard any of those names before..."

"We'll search through the records once we get back to the car..." There was their patrol car with the windows busted out, the siren torn off and lying on the ground, and the inside completely gutted. Judy was frozen in horror, dropping her pen and her notepad on the ground. Whine Nick was suspended between anger and impression. Judy slowly walked up to the chopped vehicle avoiding broken glass as she went along. " _Who did this_..." she gasped. She loves around for any clue about who the assailants were, and what their intentions were. "N-Nick? What do you make of this?"

"This wasn't a regular chop operation. This was... was just."

"Malicious intent..." As she neared the car she found a five next to a D spray painted on the side. She wanted to Nick scream yell and break anything brittle enough to cave under her minute strength. "Judes?" Nick placed his hand on her back. She flinched slightly at his touch but welcomed it. "What should we do?" Judy was drawing a blank. She was blinded by the unyielding rage building inside of her, yet also she was terrified that some animal come have torn their car to shreds in less than an hour. Honestly, all she knew to do was to call for back up, but they would take too long to get to her and Nick.

"I...I don't know. We don't know who did this or why, but until he get done answers we're stuck..."

"Not _necessarily._ You still have those names we got from Chara." Judy realized it.

"The five names, five D. Nick you're a genius!" She gave him a tight hug.

"Eh, I try."Judy turned back to where she dropped her notepad and pen. They were gone, but she saw a white blur disappear around a corner. " ZPD, stop where you are!" She took off leaving Nick no time to react.

"Why do bunnies like to run?" He took off after her. As Judy she noticed that the animal was tall, just about as tall as a wolf. But that would be for later, she had to get that notepad back. The animal ran through a busy market shoving and throwing camels, jackals, and wild dogs out if it's way before disappearing into the crowd. She tried to look around but she was too short to see over the crowd. "Officer Wilde, are you there?"

"I'm here Hopps."

"I've lost visual in the suspect! Do you have eyes on?" Nick stood on a short rooftop searching through the mob. "I do not have visual. Wait-" he saw a tall lanky figure wearing a zip up hooded sweatshirt. "Was the suspect wearing a sweater of some kind?"

"Yes, it was gray."

"Got 'em. Looks like he's headed down Giza way."

"Stay with him, and _do not_ let him see you. I'm calling in for back up." She was gone and it was up to him. He took a few deep breaths and followed the canine figure. He wasn't sure where they were headed, but he stayed on it. Ducking out of sight when his target became too suspicious, and staying on him just enough to keep him in sight. The figure turned a corner then disappeared. Nick followed, his hand cautiously on his tranquilizer. They were gone without a trace, and so was Judy's notepad. "Carrots, I think I lost em..."

"What? What do you mean you _lost him_?" He could hear the frustration in her tone.

"I followed him to an old drainage pipe opening, and he disappeared."

"Damnit!" she seethed.

"Back up is on the way, come back to the car and we'll explain what happened."

"Right away..." He couldn't shake a bad feeling deep in his gut. Somehow, whoever it was knew where they were, when they left, how long they'd be gone, and exactly when to take any evidence against them, which doesn't make any sense. They tagged the car with their gang symbol. Maybe there aren't all that unintelligible, but still. Something was very wrong, and Nick wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Back at the station Nick paced impatiently while Judy was inside talking with chief Bogo. He replayed past events like a record, going over key events that could have led to their car being striped. _They couldn't have known without someone tipping them off... But who was it_. He began to bite his claws and pick at his teeth, nervous habits never die. _I would say Chara, but he didn't know we were there until we talked to him_. He paced faster flicking his tail, deep in thought. All of this was wrong and quite frankly just plain bizzar. _And '5D'? How does tthat play into this?_ The knob to the office began to shake and jitter.

"We'll look deeper into these individuals, but to be on the safe side I say you and Wilde not be separated for too long. These criminals seem _omniscient._ Watch each other's backs, and stay vigilant."

"Yes sir."

"Well?" Nick asked.

"Darryl, Daniel, and Darian are Dalmatian triplets that used to run illegal fight clubs downtown. Dalton and Donnell aren't in the records, which means that we have yet to catch them. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm trying to wrap my head around this... Why did they destroy our cruiser?"

"I don't know, but for safety Bogo recommended that we not be separated for too long."

Nick didn't sayanything, but nodded in agreement. This whole situation had him on edge though, what is they were in the cruiser when they attacked? Would they even have targeted them if they stayed in the car, or if they weren't meddling about in their business. Crime, in and of itself, is terrifying enough, but organized crime was the last thing you want to be on the opposite end of. Nick has seen what crime bosses, gang leaders, and drug lords can do to animals. And if anyone every harmed Judy in such a fashion. "Nick, did you hear me?"

"Oh, s-sorry. What were you saying?"

"I _said_ since we can't be apart for too long, who's staying with who?"

"How big is your pad?"

" _Bunny Sized._ "

Ooh-" he cringed. "Sorry, but I'd rather not be somewhere that's cramped and probably smells like roasted vegetables." Judy have him that look. That one where she crosses her arms, her ears perk up, and she scowls with a little pout. Not in a million years would be admit it, but he could look at her like that all day, smiling like a happy idiot. Too bad he was never quick enough to take a picture of her.

"Roasted vegetables smells better than processed meat flakes."

"They aren't processed..."

"Keep telling yourself that when you have a beer belly."

"Nice one-" he paused. "For a _bunny._.." She threw a pen at him but missed. "You know, I needed one. Thanks for the help Carrots."

She hated how be could be so worried and serious one second, and then next he was back at it again. Slick with that smirk. _Slick Nick..._ No doubt he'd hate that, but he called her Carrots, which she absolutely loathed, but she never told him otherwise. Even if she told him he wouldn't stop, would she even want him to stop? He learned _"Carrots"_ before he learned her name. As much as she hates it, it grew on her.

She turned around and began working on her report while thinking about Nick. He isn't open about his personal life, well, she never got the gumption to ask. He seemed like that type of guy who wouldn't cave easily, he trusted her though. Trusted her enough to tell her about his first crush at least... What type of girl _is_ Nick in to? Probably some prettied up superficial bimbo -blonde- who's pretty to look at, but has no redeeming values lIke literacy, or simple intelligence. She giggled at how cynical she was being. Nick has more integrity than that, looking at that fox they caught the other day he may actually have a keen eye. But _what was he in to?_ She asked herself this constantly, hopefully to drown out the real reason why she's racking her already headache ridden brain with pointless inquiries. Could he be into _me?_

They've known each other for over a year now, they talk often and regularly. He's the only predator besides clawhauser that she feels comfortable around -she even gave up her fox repellent. But he couldn't be, never anywhere had she heard of a fox and a bunny being a couple, hell most still grown upon their friendship. This is Zootopia though! Try anything, try everything... even if you risk your heart being broken, and possibly destroying the first true relationship you've made since moving to this hellhole.

She rose from her chair and made her way to Nick's workspace. "Nick?"

"Hm?" He turned around giving her that same old, tired, dull, attractive, and dreamy half lidded smirk. "What's up?"

"About what Bogo said-" she began to play with her paws. "I think I'm going to go home after work." Even though he didn't show it, Nick felt like someone had just popped the biggest brightest balloon he ever had.

"Going against the Chief's word? Hopps, you rebel!" he gasped in fake shock.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she gave him a playful nudge. "I just don't think we're in that much danger, for all we know they vandalized the car because it was out in the open."

"Eh, true... Doesn't explain why they took your notepad though..."

"Yeah, and how are you so relaxed about this?"

"I'm just as worried as you are Carrots, but when you grow up like I did, you learn not to wear your emotions on your sleeves."

Judy tried to argue but she remembered Nick's motto, his saying for everything. "Well, you can every once in a while... Let's me know you have a heart under that smug shell." she booped the tip of nose.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nick chuckled. "And hey... If you change your mind, my door's always open." Judy gave him a sincere smile before returning to her own station, while Nick sat at his wondering if he should sleep with a weapon or sleep at all for that matter.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Not as pretty as her home back in the burrows, but the city lights flickering to life was enough to make up for it. Nick had just drove home, making certain that she didn't want to renig on her decision to go home alone. It was nice that he wanted to make sure she would be safe, but tonight won't be different than any other night. Watching crappy antenna television while wishing she had a decent meal. This _is_ living the dream tthough. You wish your hardest to achieve it only to find out that it's nothing like yyou thought it would be, life is a cold mother... She wouldn't give in though, Judy was and will never be one to roll over and take anything from anyone. Which made the train ride home a perfect example of hell...

Firstly, an elephant family returning from the natural history museum took up half the car: Secondly someone couldn't keep control of their gas, so the car smelled awful, like a lactose intolerant pig let it loose in the middle of a patch of manure: and and lastly, some random bunny was giving her that one look that said _"what'll it take to get your number?"_ Judy wanted so hard to fold, but she had to tendon composed and respectful, even though the bunny is flashing his eyebrows at her in a manner that wasn't too appropriate. Then her savior came, her stop. She nearly leapt out of that car, but she was still a little ways from home, about a fifteen minute walk through dirty and shady apartments.

This whole 5D business has made her paranoid beyond all compare. She jumped at the slightest sound, not even noticing that she was speed walking down the street. A few animals did look at her but she didn't have the time to entertain, she just wanted to get home lock the door and window, and forget about being watched by a gang of dangerous criminals.

She finally made it to her building, never had the old decrepit place looked so inviting. She quickly made her way up the stairs to her apartment shut the door with a powerful slam and locked it down. "It's alright Judy, no one followed you..." she fell back onto her bed with a relived sigh. She always prided herself on being brave, and taking on challenges that no other bunny would, but every so often the instinct of prey takes control. She just needed to calm down and relax. *buzz* her phone vibrated, nearly making her jump to the ceiling. It was Nick, he asked if she had made it home okay.

Her apprehensions began to fade, somehow thinking of Nick watching over her put her rattled nerves at ease. _Maybe I should have gone._ She began to tap away the screen, sending him her reply.

 _"Yeah, I'm alright."_ she set it down so she could take off her police uniform. Just as she removed the vest, her phone vibrated again.

 _"Good, now don't go waning town."_

 _"What?"_ she continued to uundress. She took off her leggings, sighting with delight at the cool air brushing against her fur. Her phone jittered and vibrated again.

 _"Wandering around, srry. Autocorrect be damned lol."_

 _"Lol."_

 _"Call me if you need anything..."_ She didn't respond, she was too busy getting out of her uncomfortable uniform. She rummaged through her closet looking for something v to just relax in. She really didn't know why, the only stuff in there were uniforms and a few outfits that she'd never get to wear. Judy isn't an extrovert, her outgoing and cheery personality contradicted v the get that she preferred to stay at home on most days. If she was invited out she'd go, but as for going for a night on the town just because... No. She eventually picked out an old T-shirt that had a carrot with bunny ears on it. She took a few apples from the fridge, crawled under her covers and watched some T.V.

* * *

Midnight crept slowly in on the city. Judy was in bed, staring at her clock. She couldn't sleep, a mix of loneliness and fear kept her from drifting off to greet her dreams. Sometimes nights like this came around, usually it was because she missed her home. Her mom and dad nagging her to help with her boisterous kin. None of that here in the gilded Jewel that is Zootopia. Just like others, she was attracted by the sweet promise of living a life full of astonishment and wonder, but she only saw the rotten core, molded and decayed. _Why dId I agree to take this job? I could have just been working with the sheriff back home..._ She knew that would never had satisfied her, she got what she wwanted. Now she knew why animals would say _be careful what you wish for_.

On top of being irrationallyparanoid, and homesick, she was alone. This small cold apartment only made it worse. Even this late there was someone watching soaps, another screaming over video games, raging over camping -whatever the hell that was- and that one couple that were too loud in their... moment. Sad thing is they lived directly above. Right now, she kind of wished 5D would cover and take her away, spare her trouble.

She needed someone to talk to or something to distract her. Mom and dad were most likely trying to get her brother's and sisters to settle down so they'd be too preoccupied, Clawhauser may be awake, but he got to gossipy and catty. Maybe even she was in a more _nosy_ mood. Other than the Ottertons and Mr. Big's daughter, she really didn't make that many connections since she moved here. She looked at her clock, 12:25 and she wasn't even drowzy. She grabbed her phone and began texting Nick.

 _"Hey Nick... "_ she placed it back on the ddresser not expecting a speedy response or any response. About a minute later it buzzed.

 _"Carrots? Why r u still up?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep... What about you?"_ a few seconds later it vibrated again.

 _"I bought an energy drink, and now I'm buzzed."_

 _"Why would you do that lol." *buzz*_

 _"I don't know, but it's kinda cool. I'm really focused too..."_

 _"Nick, what are you drinking?" *buzz*_

 _"Liquid Co-cane?"_

Judy sent three laughing emojis. _"Nick you might want to stop drinking that."_

 _"I should, but it's so damn good lol."_

 _"So Nick?"_ after she didn't hear the phone for a little while she figured he'd gone to sleep. _*buzz*_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Is it too late for the offer you gave me earlier?"_ she nervously waited for his response. _*buzz*_

 _"What? About coming over?"_

 _"Yeah..."_ she didn't want to read the response. She was anxious because she wanted so badly for him to say yes. _*buzz*_ She unlocked the screen and opened the messaging app, pushing down a knot in her throat.

 _"Yeah, I don't see why not."_ A wave of relief washed over her, until she read the second part of the message. _"How are you gonna get over here?"_ She hadn't even thought about that. Actually, Nick only ever told her his address but she never put in the effort to find where he stayed. _*buzz* "Don't worry, I'll be there in a few."_ That's right, Nick had a car...

 _"K see you in a few."_ Nick sent back a thumbs up emoji. She got up from her bed with a spry step and began to pack what she needed for tomorrow, all while wondering what a night with Nick would be like.

* * *

 **Afterword: You can all pretty much expect what's going to happen next, well I'll tell you that you may be half right. I already have the next chapter planned out, and the moment I publish this one, I'm starting on the next, which is... Now! Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Sleepover

**A/N Again, thanks for reading, I'm glad to continue writing this. I know everyone else ships these two to the moon, but I am still going to continue. Also, be ready to experience the feels, read happily.**

* * *

Nick rode through the relatively empty streets of the city. In a few hours they'd be full of drunk drivers trying to prove that they didn't kill off most of their brain cells _wetting_ _the whistle._ A drunk driver is scary as all hell, but a drunk animal stumbling out of the bar is a hilarious sight. Nick shook his head with a scoff and tuned the radio, looking for anything to listen to. _~Seven point eight. Home of midnight jams for the midnight man ~_ A slow Latin song began to play, a song Nick was actually familiar with. He began to whistle as he drove on, accentuating the crescendo before falling with the dimmenuendo. He was happy, and tonight held promise... even if it was already one thirty.

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone. He drag searched for Judy's contact, smiling at her caller ID picture. It rang, and rang, and rang, until on the last ring she picked up. "Hello?" her voice was low and slow.

"Hey Carrots, you still awake?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"Barely..." she yawned.

"Hang in there, I'm about five minutes out."

"Kay, I'll be ready..." He hung up, thinking about how she'd look tired. Ears down her back, those big violet eyes tired and heavy, a cute little yawn escaping every so often. Why her...? Out of any animal he could have ever fraternized with, why her... A bunny of all things was able to set him straight, and he's liking it so far. He's making honest money, he's actually trusted by someone who cares about him and his well being, but why, _why_ did it have to be a bunny? And why him? From what he knows she had a bad run in with a fox in her past, so what made him the exception? He tried not to think about it, it'd just give him a headache.

He pulled up to her building, it was nothing special. A little younger than most in this area. He came upon the door but it was locked. The buzzer to her apartment was right next to the frame, he was about to press it when an enraged deer came bursting through the door.

"You're nothing but a dollar bill slut!" He shouted as he stormed away. The female in question chased chased after him wearing nothing but a blanket that got caught on the pavement. He got in his car and skidded away leaving the doe standing there with a lost look. "Welcome to Zootopia..." Nick muttered to himself as he began to walk up the stairs. He took care to leave the door propped with an old can, can't leave a lady out with nothing but her comforter.

The stairwells was musty and damp smelling like spoiled liquor and forgotten cigarettes. "And I thought _my_ building was a dump." after climbing up several floors, he finally reached Judy's level. He found her door and knocked politely. "Who is it?" her tired voice came from the other side.

"It's me Carrots." She opened the door. Nick expected to see a tired disheveled mess, but she looked as if she had gotten ready for a night on the town. Her fur was brushed smooth and gleaming, and he could have sworn she was wearing mascara. She did look tired in her small white tee and leggings.

"Hold on..." she said in a near whine. She wasn't lying though, her apartment was barely big enough for her. The stove next to the bed, complete fire hazard, and the microwave next to the T.V.? Well, he couldn't poke any holes in it, but still. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Lemme get that." She gave him her bag.

"Thanks," she yawned. She locked the door and followed after Nick. He wanted to spark up a conversation, but refrained. She wouldn't want to hear his pointless banter. "Hey Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming on such short notice..."

"No prob..."

"No, really," she grabbed his hand and leaned against his side. "Thanks..." Nick kept walking, a slight tint growing across his muzzle. She must have been dead exhausted. Not often would she be in this close to him unless he wasn't feeling his usual sarcastic self, or when she complained about missing her family. But this wasn't sympathy, it was... unexplainable, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"I-I've always got your back," his voice cracked and broke. He cleared his throat and kept walking. They reached the parking lot.T he doe from earlier stormed through the door with that long elegant, most likely inseminated, comforter mumbling every profane word in the dictionary, plus some vulgar combinations.

"What was that all about?" Judy asked, slightly more alert than what she had been.

"I dunno, marital discourse? Nick shrugged. Nick, being the slick gentleman he was, opened the door to the passenger side for Judy. She got in and immediately settled into the cold yet plushy seat. She had only ever been in Nick's car a few times, mostly whenever she needed a lift somewhere buses and trains couldn't reach. For the type of guy Nick seems to be, he's actually very neat and organized. She couldn't count how many other people who tried to _court_ hher couldn't get past the first hurdle: look, act, and at least smell presentable. His car was a nice evergreen scent, there was no miscellany paper or wrappers strewn about, and she wanted desperately to check the glove compartment. Sadly, during a drive in theater with a bunny who asked her out some years ago, the glove compartment fell open and condom wrappers floated out, along with a few unopened ones. Ever since then she developed a kind of nervous tick. She heard a click, Nick had just buckled his seat belt and was about to start the car.

"You alright?" He asked as he turned the key to ignition.

Judy stared down the glove compartment before answering. "Hm? Y-yeah," she chuckled nervously. "I was just thinking."

"Ya hungry?" he put the car into reverse and began to back out of the space. Judy didn't want to intrude, but she did only eat a few apples and that was hours ago.

"Yeah... What do you have in mind?"

"There's this veggie burger joint not far from where I stay. I never touched the stuff, but it seems to be more your speed. Unless you just want a bundle of carrots," he said with a smug grin.

"Even though a bunch of carrots sounds stereotypically delicious, I'd like to try the burger."

"Knew ya would." They left Judy's decrepid apartment, setting off on their way to a nice peaceful night alone.

* * *

Judy was hungrier than she thought, they didn't even leave the restaurant before the tantalizing aroma brought her in for an experimental nibble. That nibble became an inhale as she took half of the sandwich down with ease. Nick drove on, shaking his head as she devoured the rest of the sandwich.

"Can you eat meat?"

Judy swallowed. "I never tried, and I don't want to."

"You downed that thing like a carnivore." Judy looked at the empty paper in her lap and smiled sheepishly.

"What about you? Can you eat vegetables?"

"Yes, but I don't do it often. Berries and other fruit areas far as I usually go."

"You should try it sometimes."

"And you should try meat." Judy wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way. Nick knew that cute was collateral when dealing with a bunny, but every time she would laugh, raise a brow, or cringe he found it irresistibly cute and attractive.

There it was... He was dancing around the truth for too long, but it finally found its way through. He found her attractive, and it drove him insane every time he looked at her. There must be something wrong with him. They weren't even supposed to be as close as they are, now he finds himself lovestruck. Cupid must have been drunk and disorderly when he fired that arrow. Maybe he could just keep it on the down low just until he's certain he's not going insane.

Finally home. Nick's building was built like Judy's, dingy dark brick walls with windows orderly spaced. Some had lights shining out, others were black and hard to see. The inside wasn't anything fancy either, but it did have an elevator, a perk that Nick was always happy to exploit. "What floor do you live on?" Judy asked.

"Seventh..." Nick replied casually. The elevator silently came to life. Nick stood next to Judy, stealing a few glances wondering if his home would be presentable enough, comfortable enough, warm enough. He didn't show it, but he was a nervous wreck.

As they walked down the long hallway the first thing she noticed was how tall it was. She was miniscule, there was no doubt in that, but this place looked like a giraffe could constably stretch their neck without hitting the ceiling. It was a little intimidating to say the least.

Finally at Nick's door. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep long and heavy. "Here we are..." He opened the door. "Make yourself at home."

Just like the hallway, the first thing that stood out to her was the size of the cell. It was much too big for any fox to live in alone yet Nick was able to manage it. Jealously began to slowly rise making her ears fall down her back, and causing her nose to twitch slightly. "Wow..."

"Pretty nice huh?" Nick said as he set her bag down.

"More than nice... How did you get this place?"

"Finnick was good friends with the manager," Nick simply answered. "That and we helped him out with a few unruly clients..."

"It's huge..."

"That's what I thought at first, but it's gotten small over the years."

"Years?" Judy asked in amazement.

"Yup, you'll be surprised how much money animals will give you for a pawpsicle. Best hustle of my life..." Anxiety now washed over her. She was used to that small cramped space, and quite frankly it suited her. "I've been wondering," Nick sat down on the couch. "Why haven't you moved out of that little hole yet?"

"I haven't been able to find a place small enough for me." Judy sat next to him.

"Why small?"

"I don't think I could handle a place like this. I did grow up in a burrow." Nick understandably nodded.

"I think a lion couple lived here before I moved in..." They went silent, Judy played with her paws, while Nick looked around searching for some kind of conversation topic. He looked at the clock next to the couch, 2:22 am. "Oh, right. Get up for a second."

Judy didn't understand but she listened. Nick moved the cushions out of the way revealing a handle underneath. He tugged and yanked on it until a bed began to emerge from the couch, surprisingly the only small thing here. "She's old, but she'll do..."

"Thanks Nick." She was about to lie down but he stopped her.

"This is for me Carrots, you're taking the bedroom."

" Thank you but I can't-" Nick cut her off with a finger to her mouth.

"You're the guest, I insist. I sleep out here anyway."

"Are you sure?" Judy moved his finger and began to blush. "It's your room."

"I don't mind," he said with a shrug. "Come on." Judy follows him down a short hallway to a dark room. Nick turned on the lights revealing a slightly messy room with pictures hanging on maroon red walls that had the same pattern as his usual Hawaiian shirts. The bed was fox sized so she wouldn't have much trouble getting comfortable. It was smaller then the living room, kit was actually kind of cozy, and it looked like there was a window leading to a balcony next to the bed. "Go on, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go watch T.V. till I pass out." Nick was leaving when Judy saw a picture of him and his mom hanging on the wall behind the head of the bed.

"Nick?" she timidly asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mom?" Nick's ears dropped along with his tail. "Sorry, I didn't know-"

"You didn't do anything bad Carrots... I don't like to talk about it..." his voice went lower with each word. Judy was about to grab his hand, but she flinched when he took it away. "Is she gone?"

Nick swallowed hard enough for her to hear. "No, she's alive. Alive and healthy actually..."

"Where is she?" Judy cautiously continued to question.

"Bismark... She moved there after leaving here." He took a seat on the bed. Judy followed immediately after. "I know why you're asking and I'm not going to beat around the bush. About four years ago I had just graduated high school."

"Same time as me..."

"Really? Huh, nice coincidence. Anyway, I was out with my _friends_ being dumb and getting ddrunk, all of that business. Back then I had a reputation for being the sneak. So they dared me to steal whatever I could from Mr. Merrimack, he was this rich badger that lived in our neighborhood. So I got in, grabbed a few jewels some electronics and I was about to get out of there. Only, when I got outside, the police were waiting for me..."

"Oh no..." Judy lightly gasped

"Someone saw me and called the cops. I've been in the Zootopia police station before, been questioned, been released. The same thing was going to happen again, but Merrimack being the snob he was, decided to press every possible charge he could against me." Judy inched closer. "Now I'm sitting here in this overnight jail cell worried out of my mind because we couldn't afford a lawyer. My mom comes and talks to him trying to cvince him to drop the charges since everything I took was returned, but be wouldn't go. One thing he said stuck though..."

"What did he say?"

"He's yelling at my mom saying _that boy of yours is nothing but a dirty untrustworthy fox like the lot of you. I'd be doing the world a favor by locking him away!_ I'm sitting next to her with my usual look, smirking and yawning whenever he got all worked up. I knew he was right..."

"Nick you're-"

"Come on Judy. I wasn't stealing, but I was making _dirty money_ when you met me..."

"You're so much better than that."

"You didn't believe that until you looked under the hood. Hell, you were carrying fox repellent during the whole Night Howler case." Judy began to feel just as bad as she did then. "Long story short, I broke my mother's heart and after she left we had a falling out." Judy placed her head on Nick's shoulder and took hold of his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I can say will make you feel better. Oftentimes we need to know that somebody cares." Nick wanted to bad to say "I love you" without joking. He wanted her to know how happy he was that in this cruel and unfair world, he had one person to believe in the good be can do. That was until he heard soft snoring. He looked at Judy who latched onto him and was quickly falling asleep. He tried to get her off so she could lie down but she wouldn't budge. "Judy-" he nudged her. "Hey, Judy! Carrots, wake up!"

"I'm not sleep, well not yet," she soothingly sighed.

"Aren't ya tired?" Judy nodded then tightened her grip. "Then let me go so you can sleep." Judy took in a deep breath, working up all the courage she could.

"Why don't you s-stay in here...?"

"I don't want to sleep on the floor," Nick cluelessly answered.

"Not on the floor... I mean on the bed. With me..." Nick knew what she meant, but wasn't sure if he wanted to. They're only friends so would it be weird to sleep in the same bed?

"N-nah. I'd take up most of the bed anyway." He didn't want to say no. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Nick cleared his throat and promptly left the room with his cheeks a blazing rosy red.

"Night Partner," Judy yawned just before he left. Nick turned on the T.V., nothing but infomercials on products that's were going obsolete or were not marketable enough to sell in store were dominating every channel. Not that he was focused on the late night market. His mind was focused on the bunny sleeping in the next room. He could go back and try to ease his way into bed, that would probably wake her though. A ball of energy like her needs all the rest she can get, especially since they had to work in the next five hours.

 _She kissed my cheek_. Do close friends do that? He wanted to ask so many questions even if they made him sound like a socially awkward loser. In this sense he was. He's attracted to his prey, _his prey,_ who was peacefully sleeping in the other room like she couldn't be killed in seconds. Nothing about this seemed right but it didn't feel wrong at all, when she kissed him he should have made every effort possible to disinfect his fur, when she hugged up to his side he should have tried to get her off him, but he didn't. What the hell kind of fox wants to sleep with and cuddle it's prey? _I should've let her take me in for tax evasion... Prison shouldn't be too complicated_. He's making more out of this than be should, Judy was his friend, and his friend she will stay... He curled up under the sheets on the mattress and went off to sleep...

"...Forget this!" He got back up, went to his room, and hopped into bed with Judy.


	4. Day off Part 1: Morning Jog

**A/N This is incredible, after posting chapter three, I got over 1.79k views in one day! I am so happy that this story is being received so famously by so many people (mainly U.S. but no complaints from me), so I'm going to continue to drive on. I hope you all enjoy this read as much as the others ;)**

* * *

The morning sun was blocked out by speedy patchy clouds. Judy lay nuzzled deep into Nick's chest snoring softly into his fur. Actually, she had been awake for more than an hour, she didn't want to move and ruin the moment, but they would have to get ready for work soon. She pulled back, watching him sleep with an open maw and a twitch of his ear. His teeth gleamed in the dim room. She became curious, examining them while drawing a conjecture to similar yet different they were. She was about to touch them when someone's phone began to ring.

It was Nick's, it jittered and jumped on the nearby dresser while playing a crazy western song. She begrudgingly left Nick's warm embrace. On the caller ID it said _Buffalo Bill_ with a picture of Bogo shouting during a briefing, a picture she sent him. She smiled at the memento and answered _._ "Hello?"

 _"Hello, who's this?"_

"Officer Hopps sir," she yawned.

 _"So you did take my advice."_ His voice made the inside of her ear itch.

"Actually, not at first..."

 _"Hm..."_ he took a sip of what she assumed was coffee. _"Well, you two have the day off."_

"What?" Nick stirred a little. "How?" she asked in a quieter tone.

 _"Since that cruiser was especially made for a animal of your type-"_ he stressed "your". _"It'll take some time before a new one can be modified to meet your-"_ he stressed it again much to her annoyance. _"Specifications..."_

"Are we on leave or workers comp. or something?"

 _"Only for today,"_ she heard papers rustling in the background. _"Tomorrow I'm putting you on the local beat. Areas nearby that are in walking distance."_

"Really...?" Disappointment filled her tone.

 _"Sorry Hopps, it was either that or work in evidence."_ Judy was thoroughly disappointed, but she thanked Bogo for not putting her in the basement.

"I'll tell Nick Chief..."

 _"Alright."_ He hung up. She stood there wondering what to do with an unexpected day off. Usually she'd sit at home and relax, talk with her parents or at least try to tolerate a jog around her neighborhood. She was at a loss and there wasn't much to do here except what Nick was preoccupied with. No wonder he spent most of his day out doing whatever. He didn't even have a console, which she though was strange for a guy... Nothing to do now except freshen up.

* * *

Nick woke with a shock, he was lying there wondering where the soft warmth had gone. That was the best most relaxing night's sleep he's ever gotten in his entire life. He sat up, the sheets were a mess. He didn't want to get up, but he had a job to get to. Second sixth day and he hadn't screwed up, at least not enough to get fired. He would play the prankster but everyone suspects the fox, besides Judy would kill him or snitch. Where was she anyway?

He came into the living room, the fold out bed was still out and the T.V. was playimorning news. There was another robbery in Savannah Square. This one saw one dead and one injured, the robber was in custody. Nick never put much thought into things that would happen on the news, he still felt the same actually. But the though made itself known: _what would have happened if we were there?_ All the more reason to hurry up and get ready. He came closer to the bbathroom, he heard a sound of a soft voice masked by the water slapping the porcelain tub. As he came closer to the door her voice became louder.

 _"Yes I've lived a good one. I have tried to be true... There are some things I never realized, till I met you... How the wind feels on my cheeks... When I'm bar-king at the moon. There is no home like the one you got, cause that home belongs to you..."_

"Wow... " she stopped, she must have heard him. Sometimes he neglected how sensitive her ears are. Still, she had an incredible voice, better than Gazelle's, at least in his own opinion.

"Nick?" She called.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, I was just making sure..."

"You didn't have problems with the shower, did you?" He leaned against the door.

"No, it's a lot like mine at home." The water turned off as he heard the swish of the curtains. He felt strange waiting next to the bathroom door while a naked _female_ bunny walked around on the inside.

"Uh, there's a dryer in there, it's on the counter." He struggled to keep their conversation following

"It's alright, I usually use my towel." Nick stood there wondering what to say next, or if he should say anything at all. It was all new and strange for him, he never hosted anyone other than Finnick, and maybe some ladies here and there. Well, he never hosted anyone who had mutual feelings for him, he wasn't sure if Finnick fell into that category. That and she was perfectly fine walking around _naked_ on the other side. "Nick? You still there?" _Crap!_ He stayed quiet, hoping she'd think he was gone."Nick? "

"Y-yeah... I'm here."

"We're off today."

"What? How?" He was about to open the door.

"No car," Judy simply replied. "And since it's going to take a while before a new one can be ordered and modified, we've been reassigned." He loosened his grip on the doorknob.

"Can't we use my car?"

She paused. "I'm not sure, I didn't ask Bogo. He told me that we're working around midtown, where the station is." That shouldn't be too bad, it would involve a lot more walking though, and he didn't have a super cool cop car to throw crooks into. One question remained, what is they were there during the robbery? Who was killed? Was it someone he knew, they knew? This new responsibility and sympathy that he had picked up after swearing to protect and serve, muddled his s _upposedly_ forgotten crook ways. He felt for whoever got hurt instead of shrugging it off. What's happening to him? The Bunny was to blame, or thank... This is going to be on his mind all day. His phone played a small yelp from his room.

Judy left the bathroom, fur dry, teeth clean and pristine, with her towel covering her small form "Nick?" She looked around.

"I'm back here!" He called. She pulled out a pair of gray jogging pants that matched her fur, and a light blue shirt with a Japanese carrot on the chest, then hurried back into the bathroom before Nick could see her. He came back with a worried expression. Finnick texted him, asking if he was still alive. Never had the little guy worried about someone other than himself, and this terrified Nick. "Hey, are you okay?" Judy asked as she came from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just thinking 'bout some dumb stuff."

"That's no surprise, especially coming from a fox," she smugly sauntered towards the still unfolded mattress.

"Bunnies, you give em a foot, they take the next hundred miles." He sat down next to her. "Whaddya wanna do today?"

"I'd usually run on the weekends since we're off, but I guess I can get a mile in today."

"A mile?" Nick scoffed.

"Unlike you, I don't plan on being a potbelly, doughnut chomping cop." She took out her mp3 and a water bottle with carrot depressions then zipped up her bag.

"You're lucky Clawhauser didn't hear you..." Judy punched his arm while he laughed.

"That's not nice Nick. Clawhauser is a great cop and a great friend." Nick wanted to say _"I have yet to see him run"_ but you can only go so far before tiny little fists are pummeling you into submission.

"I see one flaw in your plan Carrots."

"What's that?"

"There's nowhere out here for you to run, nowhere I've been anyway." He got up and went to his refrigerator.

"I'd usually go to North Central park and run there..." She got up and met him at the fridge. He took out a bowl of blueberries. "Do you know a good place?"

"You do know who you're asking, right?" He handed her an apple. She took it with a roll of her eyes and bit off a nice sizeable chunk. _Why did she have to do that... Is there nothing that can't make her look adorable? Her cheeks look so soft and pudgy, her fur is so smooth and glossy... And those eyes, those big soulful eyes... Oh, she's staring at me. Damnit, say something!_ "Well, do you wanna know, or are you going to keep smashing on that apple?"

"I think I will, it's actually very sweet." She took another bite and turned with a flick of her ears. Nick grabbed a handful of berries and shoved them in his mouth. He didn't know why, it just happened.

"So, you wanna run you have to go to Deciduous Plaza." He spoke through a mouthful of berries.

"What's there?"

He swallowed, "Whoo, love these things!" He popped one into the air and caught it in his mouth. "Where animals like you and me go to get in touch with our _ancestral_ roots." He popped another one.

"Why have I never heard of it?" She took another bite out of the apple.

"Cause, most people don't care about the places to the west, like where you came from Carrots." He took out another handful and put the berries back in the fridge. "That's where the low profile animals hang. Deer, Otters, Beavers, Foxes, Bunnies, all that." Judy's ears perked up. Nick saw and was a little saddened, but everyone had to be around their own kind every once in awhile so he shrugged it off. "So do you wanna eat before we go, or you straight?" Judy looked down at the apple that was nothing but core now, then back to the fridge.

"Is there anything else edible in there?"

Nick put his hands in his sweats pockets and rolled his head. "I'll come clean, I got you some _bunny_ food in case you got hungry." Judy tossed the core into the trash and looked in the fridge, there was a big bushel of carrots, the bowl of blueberries Nick was just eating, and a big nice juicy head of lettuce. "Take your pick." She didn't want to seem greedy, so she took a couple Carrots and another apple with some blueberries, the lettuce would be for later if she came back, she hoped to come back. "Heh, I'm gonna go change into something more... Presentable. I might have something I don't mind sweating in."

"What?" Judy asked with slight disgust.

"If I decide to run with you I need to be prepared, news said it's eighty in the neutral climate districts. Shouldn't be too hot in D-Plaza this time of year... We'll see."

He was the best... She ate the blueberries and put the apple and all but one carrot in a little lunch box she carried around. The carrot she didn't store was promptly eaten. She tried to hurry, if Nick saw her chowing down on a carrot he would never let her live it down.

* * *

Nick eventually decided to wear his usual, some Hawaiian shirt and mismatched tie. _does he wear anything else?_ Other than his police uniform, the only _casual_ closure clothes she's seen him in make him look like a middle aged vacationer returning from a week of suppressing his midlife crisis.

Either way, they reached their destination after a half hour of driving on the congested highway. It wasn't much other than a huge forested area. There was a long road enveloped in a think canopy of Oak and Birch trees. They would dance on the soft breeze that came through. Judy rolled down her window and took a deep breath. Unlike everything else she's seen in this city, these trees were real, the air was real, for a moment she felt as if they were back in the burrows with her friends and her family. When they left the long tree tunnel, age was greeted by the sight of a mix of modern and traditional living with small prey animals. That was all broken when her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

Nick didn't say a word and kept driving. "Yeah, I'm fine... What?" She looked at Nick with worry. "He's okay too, we weren't there... Uh-huh... Okay... Thank you for telling me... Love you too."

"What was that about?" Nick asked coyly.

"My mom just told me that an officer is in the hospital..."

He knew she found out, but played as if this was the first he heard of it. "Wow... Where?"

"Savannah Square where we were assigned... This is terrible." Her ears dropped down her back along with her cheery mood. "It's sad to see a fellow officer get hurt. We have to get to the bottom of this. Nick, turn around!"

"What, why?"

"Didn't you hear me, we need to find out why these robberies are getting worse! Someone almost died, and I think we may know them!"

"Judy, calm down..."

"Nick!"

"...Judy..." He didn't have to raise his voice, she felt the gravity of his tone in full. "I know how you feel."

"I know, _never let them see that they get to you_." She rolled reach syllable with a mock. "You don't get it. It's our job to serve and protect, Nick!"

"And what do you think would be any different of I were to turn around and head to the Square right now?" Judy had prepared a retort, but she fell short. "I know you want to help and be the heroine, but sometimes there's only so much you can do. You're amazing Carrots, but you are still one bunny." He was right, as much as it completely derailed her moral compass she couldn't argue. But there had to be something she could do. Finally they pulled up to a large circle with several animals stretching and some jogging away. "Here you go." She hesitated. "What's the matter?"

"It's a little weird. I usually run alone, that's a lot of animals."

"Are you scared?" Nick teased.

"Really Nick?"

"No shame in admitting it..." She snorted and got out of the car. The air was so fresh and clean, unlike anywhere else in the city, well it's a big city, but so far the best she's been to. The car door closed behind her. Nick locked it and walked off.

"Wait!" Nick looked back over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"It's a beautiful day, I'm not gonna sit in the car."

 _He never said any day was beautiful._ "Alright, I'll meet you back here. If I can find my way back..."

"It's nothing but a big circuit. You got your phone right?" She showed the arm strap that holstered her phone and put it on with some help from Nick. "Call me when you come back." She nodded and gave him a hug attracting the judgemental gaze of nearby animals. Nick didn't care though, he wanted then to know that she's his bunny. Just let go much to Nick's dismay and put in her ear buds before joining the others in the circle. Honestly he wanted to run with them, knowing her she'd run circles around him. But he needed some time to clear his troubled mind, being an officer has him trembling and he knew why.

* * *

Judy stretched and ran in place preparing for this new trail. She hoped that it would have some nice scenery, most of all she too wanted to take her mind off what happened. As she continued to ready herself she noticed a male bunny slowly making his way towards her. He didn't look that bad, but she knew all too well of his intentions. He was almost to her, a wide grin plastered on his light brown muzzle. Much to her surprise he walked right by her, he didn't even look her in the eye. He just walked on. Judy didn't care though. He was just the one of the few bunnies she's seen in this huge labyrinthine city. He was getting ready to run along the trail. She didn't know why or what compelled her to but she wanted to join him. The moment he took to a light jogging pace she followed behind, being careful not to be too conspicuous. _Maybe if I pass him up, he'll take notice._ Nothing could explain why she did what she did next. She picked up her pace only for him to slow down suddenly and the two collided with a hollow thud. She could have moved but she refused.

"Damn..." He rubbed his back where she crashed into him. "Did you even see me?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Judy nervously stuttered. "I didn't expect you to stop so sudden." His angered frown disappeared when he saw who knocked him down.

"Eh, it was my fault anyway." He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. "Can I get the name of my assailant?" He chuckled.

 _Don't tell him._ "Judy... Judy Hopps," she said like a giddy little girl.

"Michael Wheskers." He shook her hand. "Hopps... Have we meet before?"

 _Just say no..._ "No, I'm still new in town." _Damnit Judy!_

"I know you from somewhere..."

 _Just keep your big mouth shut!_ "I'm a police officer, if that rings any bells." _I'm hopeless..._

He rubbed his ears before piecing it all together. "You're the one that solved that whole thing with the predators going savage!"

"Yup, that's me," she giggled. _*sigh*_

"Wow, you're kind of a role model for us little guys. Well, it was nice to meet you miss Hopps." He turned and began to jog leaving Judy with two decisions. Should she get to know this bunny, or should she just go about her business and run like she was going to?

* * *

Nick walked calmly through the moderately trafficked markets of Deciduous Plaza. It was the only place where he could go about his day without someone glaring at him, waiting to see that slick and sly fox come to light. He'd never give them the satisfaction though. Today was a day to clear his mind and feel free and detached, and that's what he planned to do. There was this old tree he used to sit under, it's been years but it may still be there. He searched, looking at all the different prey buying "fresh" produce from the merchants and vendors. There was one that was selling fried crickets on a stick. Nick didn't hesitate to give up a few bucks for a quick tasty snack. Actually he started to notice more predators on this side of the market, where things like fish medly, and insect salads were being grilled fried out served raw. Reminded him of when him and his mother would come through, or when he and Emilia would come and harass the vendors. Times are simple then, but if he dwelled on that he'd sound like a nostalgic old coot.

He finished his snack but kept thestick, he would pick little bits and pieces of wings and legs out of his teeth. There were other foxes in the market but they didn't pay any mind to him. He was just another hapless predator walking through. Still, he couldn't help but think about if he was hurt or killed in the line of duty. Would anyone remember him, obviously Judy would. But what about the rest of his family, his uncle's aunts and cousins. Hell, they probably didn't know he was alive, most likely didn't give a shit either... And his Mom, maybe she would. Judy is all he has in this world. He cherished it, but in all honesty it was depressing to know that if you were to die in the next minute, your only legacy would be cheating good animals out of their money.

He found it, the old Oak that sat in the middle of an open field. All around it were couples and singles relaxing under the sun. He walked up to it plopped down and took in the view. Even as pessimistic he was about the city, there were still some things that never got old. The skyline dominating the lowlying district always made him feel giant yet small in an existential kind of way. He kicked back, took out his phone. He wasn't sure how much time had passed under that tree, but someone stated calling his name. "Nick!" He looked up and saw Judy walking towards him with another Bunny by her side. _Huh, I forgot the tail goes right by this tree. I used to sell water here, how could I forget?_

As she got closer, the Bunny with her became more defined. He was a few inches taller than Judy and was wearing a tight black tank with some really short pants. "Hey!" She gave him a cheery smile.

"Guess no matter what I do, I can never shake ya, eh Carrots?" He put away his phone and sat up. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"I thought you were an old fox going through a midlife crisis, but then I remembered you were wearing that exact same shirt." Michael knelt over in laughter while Nick's smirk went away.

"Good one... So who's he?" He tried not to sound rude.

"This is Michael, I've been running with him all day." Michael reached his hand out to Nick. He was hesitant at first, but the pleading look in Judy's eyes was to much to ignore.

"Michael Wheskers."

"Nick..." He begrudging shook.

"Okay..." Michael slowly pulled his hand away. "Well, when she told me that she was friends with a fox I didn't believe it. Now here you are in all of your Hawaiian swag-"

 _Did he really just say swag...?_

"I'm not so skeptical anymore," he forced a chuckle.

"Expect the unexpected," Nick said with a fake smile.

"Well, I need to get. We're running again Saturday right?"

"Count on it," Judy waved. He nodded and jogged away. Judy turned to Nick and began to impatiently tapped her foot on the grass. Nick was looking down at his phone before he noticed how she was looking at him.

"What?"

"You didn't have to be so rude..." Nick didn't anything, but turned away from her judgemental stare. "I may be just a _dumb bunny,_ but I know jealously when I see it." She sat down next to him with her arms crossed. "Admit it..."

"What?" Nick focused back on his phone.

"That you were jealous of Michael," she said with a smug grin.

"Jealous of a bunny... What's the world coming to?" Nick sarcastically moaned without taking his eyes of the screen.

"He's pretty funny, relatable. He lived in the burrows for a while. He gave me his number... I didn't turn it down-" Nick clenched his jaw and his ear twitched. "Kinda cute too, all musclely-" his poker face was beginning to falter. "Wonder if my parents would approve of him-" Nick let out a heavy sigh that sounds like a snarl and he put down his phone.

"How does all of that pertain to be exactly?" He knew she could see through his forced docile expression.

"It doesn't, I'm just poking fun." Nickd turned away with an annoyed blush. Judy laughed and lied across his legs. "Never thought I'd ever have to tell _you_ that I'm playing." Nick wanted to keep pouting, but the smile she look was contagious. He soon began to smirk and grin, and he hated how she could do that with just one look. She looked straight up at him, list in his deep emerald eyes. He may hide a lot of things but his eyes told all, and be was hurt. She wanted to ask, but she knew he would do anything to deny it. Besides, it would ruin the mood.

"How'd you like the run with bugs?" She shot him a glare. "Sorry, how was your run with Michael?"

"Amazing, I would have never known this part of town existed. Thank you Nick."

"Don't mention it Carrots. I aim to please." He turned off his phone and leaned against the tree.

"I would do one more lap, but I'm not sure my legs can handle it." She stretched.

"How many did you do?" Nick asked without opening his eyes.

"Five..."

"No kiddin'?" He began to play with her ears, she accepted the gesture. His paw pads felt unique and caught against her fur. Some days she wouldn't mind in Nick pet her, she never told him this though. He might take it too far. "Yup," she replied with a pleasurable shudder. He continued to rub and caress the tip of her ear making her foot twitch involuntarily.

"We still have a whole day left... Wanna do anything else?"

"I want to stay here for now..." A gentle breeze came through brining fresh air d and rustling leaves with it. "Hey Nick?"

"Mhm..."

"I was thinking... Woul you like to meet my family?"

Nick stopped rubbing her ears and began scratching his own. "Don't they have a thing about predators or something?"

Judy sat up. "Well, they've been working with Gideon for awhile, and he's a fox too." Nick wanted to say no it wasn't worth his time and all they would do it be paranoid and judgemental around him. But it was time to take a page from Judy's book. The world sucks, hard. But there are those who have good hearts and genuinely care for other animals, no matter what the species. "Do you?" She asked, looking him directly in the eye.

"Sure, shouldn't be too bad. Besides, I've always wondered how farm folks got down."

"Thanks Nick." She rested her head on his stomach. He smiled and continued to rub her ears.

* * *

 **Afterword: I've decided to split this into two parts because...**

 **A) I can't write an 8k+ chapter (when I'm writing I want 3k to be the minimum and 6k to be the max)**

 **B) I know you all might not want to read a chapter that long**

 **C) Editing would be a b**ch**

 **But, I hope that you all liked the read, and the Union between these two. Hopefully Micheal doesn't mess that up :) Till part two...**


	5. Day off Part 2: Opening up

A few hours have passed, clouds rolled majestically overhead, animals came shot a few weird looks then passed. Normally Nick would hate being this close to Judy in public, others were always so judgemental. Some would stray close enough to see if it were true, others would whisper to their friends, and the select few would shake their heads. Can't give a damn about what they think about you, he liked having a bunny lying on his stomach. He looked down, she had her eyes closed with a small content grin. He took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of her. The moment he pulled away, he was met with two beautiful purple eyes. "Oh, hey. I thought you were sleep," he quickly put his phone away.

"I was for a little bit, but your stomach woke me up." Nick was getting a little bit peckish. She sat up and stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?"

He took his phone back out. "Around three..."

"Perfect for lunch. Do you know somewhere good?" Nick pointed to the market at the edge of the grass. "Really?" Skepticism saturated her tone.

"Unless you go out to the sticks, this is the freshest food in town. Omnivore, herbivore, and carnivore alike." Judy was completely unsure. "Come on." Nick held out his hand. She looked up at him, the way his sleepy eyed smirk would tell her he's not to be trusted. But she knew better, so she took his hand followed him to the market. It was odd though, he was holding her hand without wriggling his fingers or trying to break free. By now she would have snatched his tie and dragged him all over kingdom come. Still, it was nice to actually feel his paw pads and how coarse yet smooth they were. And how they tugged at her own fur when against the grain. She looked up at Nick who was in his phone as usual, he didn't seem to mind, then again that phone was his life. Especially when it came to furbook.

After some coaxing from Nick, she made one and saw that he had over five hundred friends and half the followers, but all he did was post pictures of himself and statuses that showed how animal kind is doomed through idiocy. In recent months she has been poppin up on his profile. He would take selfies where she was in the background either working or doing something embarrassing like gorging herself on salads, that one still has the most likes, or he'd call her in and take a few. The comments were always the same. _"Awww." "So cute." "You two should date :3" "Such a cute couple" T_ hose always made Nick laugh...Only a few who say that they have _sense enough_ would say that it's not natural, and they they're surprised that she'd even let a fox that close to her. The internet is a funny place, no? On some occasions they'd spill over into her inbox and try to suede her that she should drop the fox and run like hell, she never _listened_ to them though, except one comment did make her feel bad. This bunny said that she perpetuated the stereotype of the dumb carrot farming bunny by trusting her natural enemy after predators were going crazy all over the place. He blasted her about how she's supposed to be a cop but she could easily get stepped on and eaten by everyone. Thankfully Nick shut him down and blocked him, but still. Words carry more weight than any weapon in history. They're too strong not to hurt. "Pick out whatever you want." She was all the more enthusiastic about seeing what the market had to offer. Reminded her all too well about home.

She hopped gleefully around while Nick looked on like a proud parent. Until his phone vibrated once more. Finnick has been bothering him for the last twenty minutes about the old pawpsicle business. He keeps telling him that he's a cop, but Finnick insists that he knows who Nick really is. Being a police officer wasn't bad, it payed much more than hustling, and got to be around Judy all day. Whatever, he locked the screen and looked around to see if he could find something more satisfying than crickets. Maybe he could find some fish restock on blueberries. Actually, where did Judy go?

She was prancing from vendor to vendor looking for something quick and tasty. "Fresh baked pumpkin pie, sweet potatoes and carrot cake!" No, she's going to find something other than carrots. Just because she's a little bunny, that doesn't mean that she should give in to a sweet, moist, delicious cake. She hated herself for it... With a quick one eighty she came to the stand, surprisingly there was only one bunny working with a deer and a lynx. "Hello miss, how can we help you?" The Deer asked. Judy took a deep breath.

"Everything smells so good. I'd like a couple of slices of-"

"Carrot Cake?" The deer interrupted. Judy tried her hardest not to scowl at the obvious jab. The funny thing was her coworker, the bunny, stood in the back with her face buried in her paws shaking her head slowly. "U-Unless you'd like something different?" She grinned a nervous grin. Even though she wanted to try their carrot cake, this deer wouldn't have the satisfaction of being right.

"Actually, I'll try the _pumpkin_ _pie_ ,"Judy sneered only a little.

"O-Of course! How many slices?"

"Two's fine."

She left the counter for a few minutes only to not return. Out came the bunny who worked with the deer woman, sage held a slice in each hand. Her fur was a shade darker than her father's, her eyes were a deep hazel, and she had s dark brunette bang combed to the side. "Here you are ma'am, sorry about Jane. She's new to town."

"Really? Well, I was in that same boat not too long ago," Judy chuckled.

"You from Calliope Meadows?" She asked as she rung up the register.

"No, I'm from the burrows, you know BunnyBurrow."

"Oh-" the old fashioned registers keys clicked as she typed. "Never been, heard it's mostly a farming town."

"Yeah, we farm-" she stopped herself, realizing what territory this was entering.

"I know it's Carrots Hun, we're bunnies. We have to own it, like a fox being sneaky, a rhino being bullheaded and thick, or a male lion having a Napoleon complex. That's gonna be seven twenty-eight." Judy handed her a ten and took her bag. "Momma always said own up to what you are, now have a nice day ma'am." That was the first sincerer smile anyone had given her since she moved to the city, it felt good to have someone you can relate with. Speaking of which, she should get back to Nick. Knowing him, he'd probably starve until someone took that phone away.

* * *

Just as she expected, Nick only moved a few inches away from where she left him. Honestly, that phone will be the death of him. "Meet me at my house tonight, okay?" He was obviously frustrated, fuming and pinching the bridge of his snout. "Just come over and I'll see how I can help... Is that fine for you? Good, bye..."

"Wow, what was that about?"

"An _'old friend'_ needs my help..." he sighed.

"Is it that fox?" Judy poked.

"Emilia? No... Isn't she still in jail? Let's just forget about it... Whatcha got there?" he pointed to the bag.

"Oh, I went and got some pie." she handed him the bag. "It's pumpkin pie. I don't know if you like it."

Nick took his piece and examined it. "Me neither, ain't nothing wrong with trying something new. Thanks Carrots..." Nick unwrapped it and took an experimental nibble, an oddly sweet oaky type taste. "Not bad... Couldn't hold a flame to blueberry pie though."

"What's up with you and blueberries?" Judy put hers back in the bag.

"I dunno-" he muffled through a full maw "I've liked 'em since I was kit. My mom used to say I'd turn ice blue if I kept eating them." What was he hiding? Nick has been opening up slowly, he at least told her where his mom was, but there's more to this fox. Sometimes she was scared to poke and prod, other times he encouraged it. "What do you think about the robbery this morning?"

"Huh?" his plate was empty and his pie was gone, given a few crumbs and filling stuck in his fur.

"Bogo just released a statement."

"Really?"

"Here look." he handed her his phone. All over the ZNN page were concerns about robberies and predators being tied to them. Turns out the store was robbed by a sand cat. In the center was a video of Bogo surrounded by reporters and microphones. _"Good Evening Zootopia, I'm Annalise Winters. Today at approximately nine a.m. central time, a convenience store on the west side of Savannah square was the target of a robbery carried out by a sand cat. He held the Clerk and the assistant at gunpoint and demanded that they give him all of the money in the register. We go to Chief Bogo of the ZPD for more details."_

 _"After some questioning we have discovered that the young wolf a Donnell Lupus set up the robbery. We are uncertain about his whereabouts at the time. He is potentially armed and dangerous. If you have seen him contact the police immediately."_

 _"Chief_ _Bogo-"_ a reporter prepared to ask. She paused the video and looked to Nick with worry.

" _Darren Lupus?_ The names we got from your hare friend? Donnell was one of them!"

"I... don't follow..."

"Donnell was one of the names I had in my notebook! Ugh!"

"Aaaaaaand there goes the workaholic... So what do you suggest we do?" Nick knelt down to her height.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Bogo knows the relation too. We need to get to the police station!" She took hold of his tie and dragged him though the busy crowd.

* * *

At the front desk Clawhauser sat on his phone with several boxes of assorted treats around him. "Hey, it's the dynamic duo! I thought you two were off today."

"We are, but I need to talk to Bogo." Judy assertively stated.

"Ooh-" Clawhauser cringed. "He's reaaally busy right now, and I'm not sure he'd take a surprise visit."

"I know, but this is extremely important. It's about the situation in Savannah square." Clawhauser skiddishly fumbled around with his phone.

"Alright, he's in his office, but _don't_ tell him I sent you."

"No problem," Judy said with pep.

"Can't contain this one buddy," Nick said as he followed with a shrug. Clawhauser waited until they were out of sight.

"Those two are too cute," he chuckled. He went back to his phone watching Gazelle concert highlights.

Meanwhile outside of Bogo's office door, Judy stood with apprehension. Bogo was massive compared to her and his often unwarranted temper was a _pleasure_ to deal with.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"I'm starting to think that is isn't a good idea..."

"Come on-" he took hold of her hand. "I'll be right beside you." He knocked on the foggy glass door.

"What do you need?" Bogo's booming voice carried through the door clearly.

"It's officer Hopps and Wilde, we want to talk about details on the robberies." There was no response other than the soft thud of his footsteps across the thin carpet. He opened the door and looked down on them with a tired gaze.

"I expected Hopps would come. Not so much you, Fox..."

"I have a name..." Nick jabbed. Bogo snorted and let them in to his office. Nick sat in the chair to his right while Judy struggled to climb into the chair to Bogo's left. Nick helped her into the seat.

"So-" she cleared her throat. "I'm sure you were able to correlate the name of the wolf who helped the sand cat rob that store, to the names I gave you."

"No, I was not. Actually that's your job."

"What do you mean?" He handed Judy several sheets of paper.

"The only thing we found on Donnell Lupus was a gym teacher in Tundra town. " Judy showed nick the Pictures.

"Wait..." Nick took the photo and put it under Bogo's desk lamp. "Well, you're wrong about several things. First, _she_ isn't a gym teacher. She's one of Mr. Big's personal masseuses; Second, she's an arctic fox; and third I think her name is Cocoa... I haven't seen her in a while."

"Hm, I guess living off the underbelly of the city gives you a leg up on information, doesn't it Mr. Wilde?" Judy handed Bogo back the papers.

"You flatter me Bogo," Nick waved it off as a compliment, but Bogo didn't see it as such. His low growl filled the room with an uncomfortable ambiance. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Nick leapt from his chair and left the office. Judy could feel the tension between the two rising, and she suspected Nick felt it as well.

"Well then..." Judy cleared her throat. "How did they change the records?"

"We have no idea, our _'techies'_ are usually on top of that sort of thing. Then again they are kids on computers... I'll have to talk to them about this, see what's up."

"What about me and Nick?"

"Same as what I said this morning," Bogo said firmly.

"We could look further into this. I mean, the problem in Savannah square, eyewitnesses saying that they saw a wolf. We have his name, and in the records he's a fox, and not even a he. Something strange is going on here Cheif." Bogo sat back in his chair stroking the few odd strands of hair he had on his chin.

"You did an exemplary job on that missing persons case, I'll give you that..." He continued to stroke his chin. Judy waited patiently for his verdict. "I don't want to cause more panic then there's been already..." He sighed. "I don't know Hopps..."

"I can handle it, Nick and I can do this." Judy sueded the stubborn Buffalo.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Sir, have I given you any reason to doubt me yet?" Bogo couldn't counter. She had not let him down once since over her short year under his command. As much as he wanted to protest, she was right and he couldn't have the press all over his back about why the " new sensational bunny detective " was on the case. Hopefully this can all be solved before the news finds out.

"Okay, but you have to find answers on your own. I can only provide names and maybe a brief background."

"Thank you so much Cheif, but we don't have a car...

"Doesn't Wilde drive?" He nonchalantly questioned. "Just head down to the garage and get the necessary components installed..."

"Yes! Don't worry chief, I won't let you down!" She took the papers and information and excitedly hopped out of his office.

"I know you won't..."

* * *

Nick was chatting with a few officers and Clawhauser in the break room, luckily Nick told her exactly where he was going so she didn't have to search half the building. She wondered if he was impossible for the hell of it sometimes. On one hand it was charming and endearing, on the other it annoyed her more than being called short. "Sloths can get down if you can get them up fast enough." Nick saw Judy approaching with a file folder under her am. "Hey Carrots, how'd the talk go with Chief Sitting Bull?" He managed to get a chuckle out of a couple of lions behind Clawhauser.

"Come on Nick... He's your boss, you can at least try to get along." She hopped up to the table.

"I try, he has something against me and I can't for the life of me put a finger on it," he said with a grin.

"Uh-huh-" she placed the folder on the table in front of Nick. "We've been reassigned _again._ "

"Really, where?" He opened the folder.

"For now, Tundra Town-" she looked at Clawhauser and the other cops listening intently to their conversation. "Sorry guess, we _really_ need to talk this out, just the two of us." Clawhauser giggled while the lion pair shrugged and walked away. "So our guy, Donnell. We haven't got him on record yeyet, but eyewitness reports tell us he's a gray wolf, blue eyes, and he's missing his tail." Nick grabbed his own tail and cringed.

"Ouch... Where do we start?"

"How about the Fox who he's been mistaken for, well by your account."

"Are you sure, I'm a little nervous about getting iced..."

"We went to his daughter's wedding, and they agreed that we're the godparents of the litter."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll appreciate us snooping around in his mob's business."

"He can't refuse, besides if he is as clean as he says he is. It'll be no problem, just don't sell his family anymore skunk butt rugs, pffft." She couldn't contain her laughter. "I wanted to laugh when you first told me, but we were surrounded by polar bears."

"Yeah, yeah, it's absolutely _hilarious..._ I almost caught hypothermia running away from his goons."

"Sorry Nick," she snorted.

"Well that was adorable..."

"You did not hear that!" She covered her mouth.

"The moment I leave the pen..." Nick playfully pouted. " But wait, I have aquestion."

"Yeah?" she giggled.

"How are we gonna get there? I'm not complaining, but I'd rather not sit next to a junkie jackal while being crushed by a rhino or something." Officer McHorn shot Nick a death glare. "Not that's there's anything wrong with rhinos, you guys are just big heh..." He shook his head and went on his way. "Good, I don't think I'd favor well being skewered."

"One: You need to be careful about what you say, Two: Bogo said we can use your car since we're going to be undercover."

"Hmm that sounds pretty cool. We can do stake-outs and other boring stuff..." His phone began to ring. It was Finnick again. "Yeah? I didn't forget okay... I'm doing something important right now, I think you can wait!" He aggressively slammed the end call button.

"Again?"

"Yeah, Finnick keeps bugging me about helping him find a job since I _abandoned_ our hustle... Honestly, the little gremlin is a pain in the ass."

"Why don't you just say no?"

"Because I owe him in too many ways to explain, so about our whole sleuthing thing. It's just like the Nighthowler case, right?"

"Kind of-" she took the folder and pulled the picture of the suspect. "First we need to talk to her, I say we head there as soon as possible."

"Awww, can't we enjoy the rest of our day off?" Nick whined.

"Not happening, now come on. We need to see how long is going to take your car to be modded to police status." She hopped out of the chair and Nick followed.

"They had better not mess my baby up..." Nick muttered. "Wait, did you say they're going to be messing with my car?"

* * *

Three hours, it took three _long, boring_ hours just to install a siren and a computer. Be wondered why the hell would they even need a siren? Aren't they supposed to be _undercover_ _?_ Doesn't that contradict the whole stealth thing they're going for? And now on top of that, Finnick wasn't answering his phone, the sun was setting and he just didn't know what to do. He must have been really out of it. Judy never noticed when he was distraught but he could tell from the look on her face, she was about to barrage him with question after question.

"So, I have been wondering, how was your childhood?" Judy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Nick scoffed.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to make conversation. We've been sitting here for a while now."

"Yeah, Finnick isn't answering, which means his phone is dead or he is being bratty..." He set his office down on the metal seat. "My childhood can be summed up with one word... Hell."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Judy laughed.

"You'll be surprised Carrots. Growing up here is different than on a farm."

"How so?" She scooted closer to him.

"Well for one, our gene pool is pretty diverse." Judy slugged his arm as hard as she could while Nick laughed. "You shoulda seen that coming!" He laughed harder. She punched his side getting a small help from him. "Owww..." He whined.

"That wasn't funny!" She hugged with her arms crossed.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, kids here are cruel little sadists who would rather see you burn so they can stand on your ashes... There are some who have genuine kindness in them, but there are others who blot that out with their cruelty. And that's when you realized that... that all you can ever be is you, that one fox kit with all the goods and none of the values..." Judy placed her hand on his shoulder. " Thanks Carrots... Well, how was life growing up out there on the range?"

"I guess it's like here, plus the bullying. I'm the oldest, yet smallest of my litter."

"Really?"

"Mhm, the little girl out of ten crazy brothers... Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, but they beat me by about ten years, and we don't share the same dad."

"Oh, well. Yeah, of course they all loved me, supported me as best they could even though I was the runt. I could never escape it though... Every day, there was someone reminding me that I was just a little adorable fluffy bunny and that I should stay in my place... Especially Gideon..."

"Who's Gideon?" Nick asked with a hint of anger.

"This fox who used to bully me and my friends every day. He tormented me until I got to middle school, always threatening me, teasing me, _reminding_ of who I was and where I stand in the world... You can't see it because the fur has grown back since, but one day after a little play I was inin. He took something that belonged to my friend, I defended her even went so far as to kick him. That's when he left three deep cuts on my cheek." Nick felt sorry and embarrassed. If course a dumb Hick fox would set predator/prey relationships back a millennia. That name Gideon, now sat in his psyche as a poisonous toxin. "I saw him some time ago. He apologised and he works with my parents."

"That's good I guess..." Nick hid his contempt for this _Gideon._

"You ever get bullied?"

"Nope, I was always able to talk my way out of it. Besides, no one likes the fox. Those guys avoided me like the plague, but when I had something to sell, they'd be on me like flies on honey." Judy scooted some.

"I like foxes..."

"What?" Nick raised his brow.

"I said I Foxes because I got to meet one and see what they're really all about," she forced a smile through a furious blush. "I... I like this fox a lot actually... h-he's unique, I've never met anyone else like him..." She turned away, one sleepy eyed gaze and she would have melted right there on the bench. Then she felt an arm around her and warmth at her side.

"Love ya too Carrots..." Nick said as he nuzzled the top of her head. They threw love around like a baseball. Did he mean as a friend, as family, as his mate? She would wonder if he loved her as such, but the answer would always make her anxious. Either way, this fox is hers and she's not letting him go. "Welp, I'm starving." Nick stood quickly.

 _So much for not letting go..._ "What are you hungry for?"

"That's all up to you Carrots, just name the place and I'll handle everything."

"Such a gentleman," Judy cooed.

"Only the best for my lady..." There was that smile, that smile that only he could pull off. That smile that made her blush like a child with a crush. She loved that smile... She got off the bench and wrapped her arm around his while they walked down the dusk lit street.

* * *

 **To tell the truth I could have put this and part one together. I probably still can, but I guess they can stay as is. I was going to post the update Friday like I usually do, but I'm going to be honest. I procrastinated because one of my friends read this and she said that she found it boring... I wanted to make it more exciting, but I just sent with a nice little fluff chapter. Now we get into Tundra Town leads and stake-outs, hopefully everything turns out okay.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll make an attempt to fatten up the next chapter. I'm aiming for at least 7k+ words. Have a nice day :)**


	6. Fallen Down

Nick couldn't sleep... Who would have thought that one night without a warm, fluffy Bunny by your side could be such hell. He used to be comfortable sleeping on his ol' reliable box spring mattress, now it feels like he is sleeping on a bed of nails. Either way, today was going to be relaxing and maybe even enjoyable. He gets to go back to some old friends that he was forcibly removed from on account of his past standing with Mr. Big, but now that he's in... tolerable graces with the shrew he should have no problem. _*buzz*_ His phone rattled around on the dresser. "Hello?"

" _Hey bro..._ " he knew all too well who was on the other side.

"Look Finnick, I-"

 _"Lemme stop you there... Do you remember the pact we made, partner?"_ his deep voice burned into Nick's ear.

"Finnick, hear me out. You know that I have a job now and it's hard to make time."

 _"Uh-huh... Why did you join the fuzz anyway?"_

" Because I... Because..." He didn't think about it till now. Everything happened so fast, with the animals going crazy, and Judy... "Because I saw I could give the world more than cheap flavored ice."

 _"Right..."_ he skeptically sighed. _"You didn't answer my question though..."_

"Finnick-"

 _"Do you remember the pact?"_

"You're being imposs-"

 _"Do. You. Remember. The. Pact!"_

"Yes I remember the damned pact!"

 _"Then what the hell have you been doing! Partners don't hang each other out to dry, bet you wouldn't do that with the Bunny! I swear, you'd risk your neck for that bitch, but you can't help a brother out!"_

"You shut your _fucking_ mouth!" Nick snarled into the phone. "You of all people should know what my life has been like! All of the shit I've had to go through, the people that would rather throw me in a gutter, who would threaten to shoot me just for walking on their fucking lawn! And here I have a chance to show them that I'm not a bottom feeder, swindling people out of their hard earned money! I am finally doing something that can help people, and it's all thanks to _Judy Hopps!"_ _Rare_ was it when Nick Wilde lost his cool, quite a spectical if there ever was. It never felt right to him, his teeth bared lips pulled back revealing his instruments of death and dismemberment. The few times he did lose control of his docile self landed him with a muzzle and a stay overnight in a cell waiting for mom to release him with teary eyes. "Hey... You still there...?"

 _"...Yeah..."_

"Sorry for blowing up like that..."

 _"Nah, it's aight man. Didn't know I stuck a nerve."_ He didn't say anything but Nick knew he had more to tell. _"So you and this cop..."_

"What about her?" Nick put him on speaker while he got dressed.

 _"How did a random Bunny knock more sense into you than anyone else could?"_ She didn't knock anything into him, except for that whole tax evasion thing... It was always there, she accelerated it. He didn't want to sell those things for the rest of his life, it was good money but stagnation is a factor. And those elephants would eventually wise up to the whole Daddy and son routine. "She gave me an opportunity to better myself and I took it."

 _"Nah, it's more than that..."_

"Really man, that's it." He buttoned up his signature green Hawaiian shirt.

 _"Through all of the "business ventures" we've been handed, you decided to stay small. Some of those would have had us with a penthouse suite. But nooo, you wanted to keep black marketing pawpsicles."_

"I don't know... She was just, Judy."

 _"Ain't no shame in admitting you got a thing for her. I know I'd love to try a lioness out."_

"Okay, one: I don't have a _"thing"_ for anyone, and two: those lionesses are like triple your size." He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

 _"Aye, a fox can try. Now seriously, you and this bunny-"_

"Judy," Nick politely interrupted.

 _"You and Judy, are closer than what you let on. Tell the truth man."_

"Alright," Nick sighed. "If it'll get you off my back... When she found out that I sold that ferret, I think it was, whatever. When she found out I sold that guy a pawpsicle, she decided that I would be the best animal in the world to question for being a _"prime suspect"._

 _"That was hilarious how she played you man,"_ Finnick's gruff chuckled filled the earpiece.

"Yeah, well you know me. The cops ain't making me do nothing without a fight, so she needed a plate ran... I took her to Flash."

 _"You're wrong for that."_

"You're telling me." He closed his car's door.

 _"What was that noise?"_

"I'm honoring our pact. Get ready I'll be there in a few... You aren't still living out of your van are you?"

 _"Shut up man! I'll be ready, now tell me how you got whipped off a bunny."_

"I am _not_ whipped!"

 _"Uh-huh, keep lying to yourself..."_

* * *

Nick looked around as many alleyways as he could but there was no sign of Finnick's van. Couldn't be that hard to find a van with a hero whatever that was on the side. Honestly he felt embarrassed that he rolled around in that rust bucket for so long, not that his was any better, well it may be now that the boys in the garage fixed her. He kind of liked having to manhandle the steering wheel due to lack of power steering, it was his own little work out. And the clanking let him know that she was healthy. Judy almost had to drive yesterday cause the steering was too sensitive. There it was, next to Raymond's Salon and hairdresser. "Oh no..." Nick ran out of his car and into the beuty parlor.

"Finally," Finnick said as he turned away from a tall slender Coyote.

"Nick my boy, it's been too long!" he pulled Nick into a constricting hug. All nick could think about was how the surprisingly strong Coyote smelled of beer and fake imported shampoo.

"Yeah nice to see you too Ray," Nick gasped for air.

"Really, I am glad to see you. Me and Finnick have a _proposal_ for you." He gave him a slimy grin. "Come on to my office." Finnick gestured for Nick to follow. His office wasn't too far from the main room with the hair dryers, it was a small cramped space just big enough for a teacher like desk. "I'll be right back," Mike said as he closed the door.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Nick whispered.

"What was I supposed to do, nowhere would hire someone my size," Finnick whispered back.

"He slit someone's throat for paying him ten scent less than what he asked for... In a drug deal!"

"That was years ago man, he's a legit business man now."

"He runs a beauty parlor full of old ladies..." Mike came back in with a bottle of scotch and three drinking glasses. "Hey Ray, isn't it a little too early for drinking?"

"Ha! Ya funny, now. Finnick tells me you boys have fallen on hard times." He poured both of them a shot.

"Well not entirely, I have a job."

"Oh do you now?" He handed Nick a shot, Finnick had to stand on Ray's desk to get his.

"Yeah I'm a po- Polish vendor..." Nick nervously downed the scotch holding back a gag.

"A Polish Vendor?"

"Yeah!" Nick looked to Finnick with pleading eyes. Ray threw good had back with a loud belt laugh.

"The first Fox I've seen who can't lie to save his life." He pounded his fist on the desk, knocking Finnick off balance and sending fearful chills down Nick's back. "I know y'all are still doing that Pawpsicle scam, honestly that was genius."

"Thanks," Nick gulped.

"But now I have a _special_ job I hope a couple of boys of your species won't disappoint in." He drank directly from the bottle. "This stuff is gonna kill me, now. I have been running this here beauty salon since I was released from prison. This place is my lifeline, I love it here but there's one problem... A Yak has set up a few blocks from here, claims that he can regrow hair and fur. Naturally that puts me at risk. What I want you two to do is a li'l bit of recon, you know snooping around maybe plant some evidence. You know, controversial shit that may get them shut down. Are you in?"

"Depends," Finnick spoke up. "What's the pay?"

"Can't say, but I can make it worthwhile," Ray grinned showing his battered yellow teeth.

"You in, Nick?" Nick looked at Ray then to Finnick. He questioned if it would be worth it to go back to his old life if only for a moment to help his old friend. It wasn't anything dangerous, just planting evidence and leaving. As much as he wanted to say yes, he couldn't. You can say that he's gone soft, his moral compass is finally pointing in the right direction. "Sorry," he stood and set the glass down. "But no..."

"What the hell?!" Finnick shouted. "Hold on, excuse us a moment..." He forcibly pulled Nick out of the office and into a nearly unisex bathroom. "I thought you were honoring the pact!"

"The pact didn't say anything about working with convicted murderers!" Nick shouted back.

"He has money, _good_ money!"

"And how does he get that, from this dump?" Nick kicked the toilet and the tissue holder fell to the linoleum. "The only reason why I came here was to help you get a job, an actual legitimate job!"

"It doesn't matter all long as you're making money!"

"So you'd rather kill innocent people like he did, as long as you get paid?" Finnick didn't answer. "Well!"

"I'm thinking damnit!" Finnick snarled.

"This isn't something to think about! Look I'm not doing this, I have to be at work in three hours, you can deal with the psyco killer."

"That's it then..." Finnick walked to the door with his ears low. "Bros before hoes huh?" He left with a slam of the door leaving Nick alone in a puddle of what he hoped was water. Nick didn't want that to be the end, he hoped it wasn't. The tale of the two foxes ended with an argument in a filthy bathroom. Finnick was like a brother to him, they worked together, laughed together, bled and cried together, now they were finished. As he left to his car, one question remained... Am I wrong?

* * *

It was cold, real cold even for Tundra Town. Snow fell against her chilled ears and her paws were so frigid they burned. Nick told her he knew where this massage parlor was, but did they really have to walk the rest of the way. The snow barley came past her chest. Anyway, Nick wasn't feeling well. He didn't crack some lame joke nor did he try to spark up a conversation, which made this subzero walk all the more uncomfortable. "Are we there yet?" She shuddered.

"Hm? Yeah, it's just up here..."

"Thank God... How are you not cold?" She breathed into get cupped hands.

"No one said I wasn't, I'm just now tolerant than you."

 _At least he sounds normal._ So, this place where we're going. Do you think they'll have the i-information we need?"

"I would suspect so, I know they've heard some gossip from the gang members." Judy didn't like the sound of that, but nothing was going to get in the way of getting the job done. She couldn't shake the feeling that Nick was hiding something. His smirk seemed forced and he would look down at the ground for some time.

Finally they arrived. She could feel the heat radiating from the inside. Nick opened the doors to a lobby full of an assortment of Arctic animals. At the front desk stood a white Arctic fox no taller then Judy wearing a headband. "Is that _Nick_?" She asked.

"Hey Sonya!" Nick greeted with open arms. She came from off the desk and ran to Nick, glomping him with a tight hug.

"I thought you couldn't come back, y'know cause the whole rug thing." She tightened her grip around his larger frame. Judy's ears began to twitch.

"Well, I couldn't. I have this one here to thank for that." He gestured to Judy who was desperately trying to warm up her tingling hands.

Who's this?" She let go of Nick and looked Judy dead in her eye with an attitude.

" _I_ am Judy, Nick's friend," Judy seethed with a fake smile.

"Huh, I thought you couldn't stand Bunnies." Sonya turned with a flick of her tail. Judy was inches away from taking the thing and tossing her like a discus. "Anyways, what brings you back to the Iceberg Lounge?"

" _Actually_ I was hoping that I could talk to Cocoa."

"She's in the back with a client, real strong wolf. I wanted to take him, but she was already in the back by the time he came in... Lucky..."

"Bet you would have given him a _happy ending..._ " Judy cursed under her breath. Nick nudged her with his elbow, even though she was right.

"What do you need her for?" she disappeared behind the counter.

"I wanna catch up and ask a few questions."

"Anything you wanna ask me?" She whimpered playfully. Judy's ears twitched again, Nick noticed.

"Mind if we go in the back? I think I have a little crick in my Neck..." Judy shot daggers up at him.

"You know I wouldn't mind..." Sonya said seductively.

"Okay!" Judy interrupted. "Do you know anything about the wolf in the back? Please, give us any information that you have?" Sonya looked around making sure that no one was curious. A Reindeer looked away the moment her eyes met his. "Follow me, I'll see if I can't help you unwind."

"Unwind? I don't need to _unwind_! I need-"

"Come on Carrots, you need to _relax,"_ Nick nudged her with an exaggerated brow. Judy didn't follow at first until, she looked back at the Reindeer eyeing them intently.

"Ugh, fine but this better be quick... And you're coming too." she grabbed the bottom of his coat and dragged him away. All the while Nick was thinking about seeing Judy naked, win win. As they followed Sonya, the wolf in question came out of one of the back rooms. He was shorter than your average wolf but what he lacked in height be more than made up in stature. He looked like he could use Nick as a dumbbell, and that would just be a warm-up. "Bye, come again!"

"Will do..." His voice was deep and soothing yet it had a rough edge, callous in nature. Judy looked him in his dark brown eyes as they passed. She knew that was their guy but she wouldn't risk trying to arrest him without backup, not that Nick couldn't offer some assistance. Still one suspect wasn't worth blowing the whole case over. "Look who's here Cocoa!"

"Nicky, I haven't seen you in so long." Aside from her more energetic counterpart, she gave nick a calm friendly hug.

"It's good to see you too Cocoa, and may I introduce my partner." Judy waved with a smile to the small fox.

"Partners, so you two are...?" Nick and Judy clamored over each others words in a vain attempt to explain their standing. "It's okay... I get it," she chuckled. "How are you here? "

"Judy saved Fru Fru, so out of the goodwill of his heart, he let me off the hook."

"Nice to see Nicky finally has a strong _female_ to keep him in check," she mocked Nick before shaking Judy's hand.

"I won't lie, he can be quite a handful." They shared a laugh much to Nick's dismay. "Now, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'd like to talk about the wolf that you just serviced."

"What would you like to know?"

"Did he say anything _interesting_?" Judy poked.

"If you're into the pred/prey thing, then that's fine. But he doesn't seem like he's into that kind of thing. He was really straightforward and stiff, massaging him was like kneading a counter top..."

"Wait, no! Look we're police and we're trying to investigate a case of robberies and that wolf may be involved!" Judy took deep frustrated breaths.

"Jeez, say it louder. I don't think the whole city heard you Carrots..."

"At least I'm trying to get some insight Nick! All you're doing is wasting time!"

"Okay... You need to relax..." Sonya interrupted. "Come on..." She calmly took Judy's shoulders and led her into the room. " Go ahead and take off your clothes... "

"What?" Judy's face instantly went red. "Are you kidding me? No!"

"Hold on..." She opened the door and whispered as quietly as she could to Nick and Cocoa. "I know that you're very tense right now, and that this is new." She came closer to Judy and looked her in the eye. "Relax, and don't say that you are. I can see it in your eyes, you're a very high strung woman."

"I'm not getting felt up by another girl, besides I'm on the job. Now I need to talk to your sister or friend or whoever she is!"

"That isn't the first time he's come here, I can tell you a bit of what I've heard. Cocoa said she'd fill Nick in on the full details."

"Ugh," Judy shivered." Please just tell me what you know, I am begging you..." She pleaded.

"I will, if you agree to a massage," Sonya chirped.

"Why are you so interested in touching me?"

"I'm not, I see a rabbit who hasn't had a chance to truly relax a day in her life, and I'll let you know everything _I_ know." Judy thought long and hard about her next move. She tight that she should day no seeing as Nick was with the one who knew more, but this one could give valuable supplementary information.

"Just a quick session?" Judy cautiously asked

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you keep your bra on." Judy agreed, feeling like a harlot who is about to expose herself for a little gossip. At least she was a girl, and at least Nick wasn't in here watching her strip down to her britches. The further she went the more uncomfortable she became, and Sonya wasn't even paying attention. She should have expected that from an experienced masseuse. "I'm not used to working with people as small as you, do this is as new to me as it is to you. Now go ahead and lie down..." Judy nervously shuffled towards the bed, cursing herself for agreeing to this. "I'm gonna start with your shoulders, if you're okay with that."

"S-sure, whatever gets this over with quicker." Judy sighed and readied herself for the cold pawpads of the fox getting caught in her fur. But much her her surprise Sonya's warm soft paws caressed her sore shoulders. "Oh cheese and crackers wow..."

"Damn, you're as hard as a rock!" Sonya said as she kneaded her shoulders. "You know that stress can kill right?"

"Yeah... But I've dealt with stress before, my whole life I've had to deal with some kind of stress..." Judy sighed.

"What would you like to know?"

"Huh?"

"The wolf."

"Oh! When did he start showing up?"

"A few months ago. He would come in every so often, but he's been here almost every day since last week. I never questioned it, he usually goes to Cocoa anyway."

 _He's been frequenting over these last few weeks, and these robberies have been taking place around the same time..._ "Do you know anything else?" Judy accidentally moaned. "Oh my gosh..." Judy basfully groaned.

"It's alright, you're finally loosening up. Again he's usually with Cocoa, but after their session yesterday he left his bag. There was a gun inside with a note that had _big's end_ written on it."

 _He had a gun?_ "P-please, if you know any more, please tell me."

"Honestly Jamie-"

"Judy..."

"Sorry, Judy. I don't know any more than that. Hopefully Cocoa is telling Nick all that she knows." Judy didn't poke for anything more, she was to lost in the way her body melted on the table. She felt kind of ashamed to say that no one had ever touched her like this before, no one really touched her. The select few who she wanted to be _intimate_ with didn't ever want her. They would say that she isn't there type, or just stop talking to her period. This was new to her and she loved it. To get a massage in her mind was a hot woman feeling up some lucky guy until she gave him a _big finish_ , but Sonya was completely professional. Kind of ironic that she's being rubbed on by a fox, she wondered if Nick was the one serving her instead of Sonya. She quickly opened her eyes, avoiding any dirty thoughts that tried to creep their way in.

"I was wondering," Sonya moved on to Judy's right arm. "How did you run into Nick?"

"I was- aah!" Sonya was working on her stomach.

"Sorry, but you're really tense."

"You just, surprised me is all. But, I met Nick when I saw him being a Dumbo pop for Finnick. After I saw that he was the last person to sell a pawpsicle to a otter that went missing. We solved the case and he became a cop."

"Was that the case when all of those predators want crazy?" She continued to massage Judy's stomach.

"Yeah..." Judy sighed.

"I knew I recognized your name, I didn't know it was you though."

"Most don't," Judy chuckled. Her breaths became calm and deep. The incents aided in her further slipping into bliss.

"Can I ask more about you and Nick? Also can you turn over..."

"Oh," Judy rolled over, careful not to drop the towel around her. "I suppose you can, since I'm here and all." Sonya focused her attention back to Judy's shoulders.

"How did you knock some sense into him?"

"I don't follow..."

"All of us, including his mom couldn't set him straight. How'd you do it?"

"To tell the truth. I don't have a clue... He just decided to join the force after we solved the case. I didn't know I really did anything."

"Nick wasn't a bad guy at all, he was just... him," Sonya sighed. "We all grew up with Nick. Whenever he wasn't bumming around in midtown he was with us. It kind of hurt after he was literally banished. It's good to see that he's finally doing something good for the world."

"Yeah, he is..." Judy said with pride.

"I'll admit, he is a charmer. I couldn't though, I think I've got him beat by at least six years, but I like to tease him..." Judy knew that she was being baited, but she wanted to see what else Sonya had to say.

"Has Nick ever been in a relationship before?" It was a good thing she was face down, or else Sonya would have seen how red her cheeks were.

"Not that I know of. Then again this is the first time I've seen him in five years," she chuckled. "I know that Cocoa always had a thing for him." Judy's eyes shot open with jealous fury. "Whoa, calm down. You were just starting to relax."

"Sorry..."

"I kind of figured you favored him."

"How?" Judy groaned from embarrassment.

"When I was _flirting_ at the front desk. You looked like you wanted to rip my head off." Judy groaned loudly. "It's alright honey, there's nothing wrong with it. I've seen a lot of interspecies couples."

"I don't doubt that, it's just... I'm a bunny and he's a fox. My literal natural predator!"

"And your point is?"

"How would that even work? I mean, what would people say?" Judy pushed herself up.

"Screw them, it's your love." Judy frowned. "Look, I've been around long enough to see countless _the one that got away_ stories. If you want him, tell him. Worst he can do is say no."

"I suppose you're right... Still, I'm not comfortable with this..." Judy lied back down.

"You'll get him, you'll see." Sonya continued to knead and massage the stressed rabbit while she thought long and hard about opening up. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

That was amazing. Judy hadn't felt this lose and spry since she joined the force. She would have skipped down the frozen sidewalk but she had to remain somewhat professional. Nick walked beside her with his phone glued to his ear.

"Damn..." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, Finnick is acting like a little brat again... So, what did you and Sonya talk about?"

"Girl stuff..."

"Girl stuff?"

"Yup."

"Alright, Cocoa knew next to nothing, but she did hear him say that he's going to be noticed for something. I don't know what it is, but if he's trying to get noticed for theft, he's doing it all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked as they approached Nick's car.

"You have to think bigger for your next hit. Drug store, supermarket, bank, maybe a national Bank. You can't keep hitting up-" Nick stopped. He smelled something, something dangerous and it was closing in on them fast. *bang* The first bullet hit the broadside of his car. "Shit, get down!" He pulled Judy down to the cold frozen ground.

"We know you're back there!" One of the assailants yelled.

"Who are they?" Judy whispered.

"I don't know, I've lost their scent!"

"Before you lost it, could you tell?"

"I smelled a Reindeers and a moose, that's it." Nick pulled out his own gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I bought it when I started training, I knew something like this would happen eventually."

"You're going to shoot them?"

"It's either them or us! Now go get in the car and radio for help! I'll draw fire." Judy crawled to the door muttering _I can't believe this is real._ Nick poked out from behind the car every so often, each time was met by a flurry of bullets ripping into the metal. "Judy! Did you get help!"

"No, hold on!"

"Hold on? These guys are about to pop a cap in our asses!"

"I said, Hold! On!"

"Oh, Damnit!" Nick popped up and took a couple shots over the hood. He hit one, out at least he thought he did. He didn't want to stay exposed for too long. "Judy!"

"This is officer Hopps, officer Wilde and I are pinned down on South Frost Lane in Tundra Town, requesting immediate backup!"

 _"Officers fang and DeClaw, we are en route. Eta, three minutes. Sending out an APB!"_

"Damn, these guys never run out... Judy!"

"We've got help coming in three minutes!" Judy shouted over the gunfire.

"Nothing is going to stand in our way!" Another assailant shouted before shooting out the windows sending a shower of glass down on Judy.

"Judy, are you okay!"

"I'm okay, just a little cut..."

"There should be another gun in the clove compartment!" Judy ripped open the glove box and fished around until her hand touched something cold and metal.

"I got it!" She grabbed her walkie talkie and climbed out of the car, keeping her ears and head down, and came to Nick's side.

"Okay, I think hit one but the others are still going. You shoot around the bumper and I'll go over the hood."

"Are you sure Nick?" Judy asked nervously.

"Come on Judy, we have to hold out until backup gets here." Judy clutched the gun and nodded. "Okay on three. One... Two... Three!"

*bang* *bang* *bang*

*PKOW*

... _Officer down! I repeat officer down!..._

* * *

 **Oh no... Thank you for reading...**


	7. Thank you

**Hi guys, I k don't really know how things work around here (meaning I don't know if I'll get in trouble for this). I'll probably delete it before I sleep tonight, just this. Not the story heh, but I just had to talk to you all outside of authors notes and little annotations on my story. Mainly it's a thank you. I made the jump from FIMFiction because I wanted to see if I could do anything outside of pony's because honestly, I was getting bored and the recognition was paltry people would always complain about the same ideas being used, the same tropes, and the whole feature box thing was just a nightmare, it was just... Ugh! But I am glad that I was able to not only make the leap, but to make the leap and soar.**

 **I know Zootopia is a pretty popular topic right now, and I know for damn sure that I don't have anywhere near the nest fanfic out there. There is some rigid competition that I don't even want to delve into. What I am saying is that I am so glad that through my clunky sentences and here and there typos (my computer has seen better days), I am glad that you all are giving this amateur author something to smile and continue to write on about. Till next chapter everyone, xXWildeXx loves ya :)**


	8. Life of Nick

_It's so cold... Colder than it should be. Why can't I hear anything? Why can't I feel anything? The stars look amazing tonight. I- I think I can reach them. Oh! Never mind. I can feel something. It... tingles a little. My chest is on fire, but- but I'm freezing! Where am I...? Judy? She looks worried... Typical, bunnies are always so gullible, emotional, sweet, and caring... She does look really worried though. She's crying? She's crying! Why? Judy? Judy! Judy!..._

* * *

"Judy..." Nick moaned, his voice dead and shallow.

"Nick! Hold on, you're gonna be okay!" She fought back tears while she kept pressure on his wound. More officers were there fighting against these armed to the teeth perps that seemed to keep coming. It was an all out ground war, people shouting, guns popping, bullets haphazardly careening around impacting stone, metal, and flesh. "Please, we need to get him out of here now!" Judy cried.

"We have wounded, where the _hell_ is that ambulance!" A tall white wolf officer shouted into his pocket radio. He took a couple of shots over his patrol car. "I asked, where are the paramedics!" No one answered. Judy was crying furiously, Nick lay below her. There was blood but in the darkness she couldn't see it, if she had she probably wouldn't be able to hold it together. "Nick! Please say something!" His breathing grew shallow. "Nick!"

"Calm down Carrots, I'm awake," he rasped. "This just... hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"Nick, don't talk. Just stay with me!" she turned back to officer DeClaw. "Please radio again! I think he's going into shock!"

"We need that ambulance-" behind them several sirens wailed away. More police responding to the APB with a couple of ambulances behind them.

"Yes! Nick, they're almost here. Hang in there."

"No- no prob Carrots..."

"Okay, don't focus on anything else, just look at me."

"I can't-" he coughed up blood. "Oh that's... just gross..."

"Nick, don't talk. Help is here..." The paramedics rushed to them, almost shoving Judy out of the way. Nick was moaning and mumbling something that she couldn't hear over the unintelligible chatter of the paramedics. They carefully lifted Nick onto the gurney. "Nick, everything is going to be fine!" Judy shouted as they took him away.

"I- I love you..." Nick managed to force through the noise and pain.

"I love you too..." but the doors were already shut and he was being whisked away. She looked down at her blood stained hands. Her stomach sank and her head swam. Nick could have died in her hands and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't save him, she couldn't protect him- she couldn't protect anyone. He was right, she's just one little bunny... She could try as she might, fight against it as much as she could, nothing could keep the ones she loved out of death's cold grasp. Her legs bowed buckled under her, she looked down at her hands felling a murderers remorse. She broke down there crying uncontrollably amidst gunfire. She never wanted anything like this to happen, she knew it could but now that it was happening in front of her was too much to bear. "Hopps! Get to cover," Officer DeClaw shouted. Judy couldn't make out what he said, she didn't care to make it out. She wanted this nightmare to end. "Hopps now! Before swat arrives!" Judy bolted on all fours, she didn't know to where. The want and need to survive clouded her thoughts, she wanted to go home, she wanted her Mom her Dad, her brothers and sisters. She just wanted to wake up, whatever messed up dream this was, she wanted desperately to forget it and wake up the next morning with confidence that this day would be better than last. She was horrified with no one to comfort her... and Nick wasn't there to tell her it was going to be alright...

* * *

Nick was delirious, he was in some kind of car moving at breakneck speeds. People were around him yelling and screaming, ordering and attaching cold metal instruments to his body. He would have complained or put up a fight yet something told him that they could be trusted. He didn't believe that he'd be okay... He couldn't feel the pain, but he could imagine it. The pulses ripping through his body harmonizing with his heartbeat like a song slowly lulling him to sleep, wait- he was falling asleep. The morphine must have finally kicked in...

* * *

On a sunny day in the city, a small cub walked with his friend. The boy's were as thick as thieves, well actually they were thieves moving in on their next score.

"Can't we just buy the dumbo pop?" the taller red cub asked.

"Do you have any money to _buy_ one?" the shorter tan cub asked.

"N-no..."

"Okay, so let's go get this thing. And don't wuss out!" The cubs continued to walk to the ice cream parlor. They were looking to start a little business all their own. Nick and Finnick's Pawpsicles would be a reality, only if Nick had the guts to pull this off. They walked into the shop, it was massive compared to the boys. Finnick was already minuscule, this place only magnified it. "You ready?" Finnick nudged Nick's arm. Nick gulped and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready, no backing down!" They got in line behind a lion couple. Finnick impatiently tapped his foot while Nick stood, sweating bullets. _"This is a bad idea! This is a really bad idea!_ He looked up at the couple, they were nearly finished placing their order. _All I need to do is turn around and walk away._ They were taking their ice cream. _Turn! Around!_

"Hey there little ones, what'll you have," the elephant asked. Finnick grabbed Nick's hand while Nick froze. Finnick dug his claws into Nicks fur to _motivate_ him.

"Oh uh-" Nick cleared his throat. "Hello ma'am. I, I uh..." Finnick tightened his grip. "I mean we- we are brothers. And our m- our mom," Nick nearly slipped out of Finnick's grasp he was sweating so much. "Our mom was thrown in jail for drugs, and we were wondering if you could spare a little ice cream. If you feel the charity... ma'am..." Nick looked up at her with an unsteady smile.

"Aw, you poor things... I'm not supposed to, but for you two I'll make a little exception. What would you like?" Not a single fiber of Nick's being believed that it actually worked.

"A Jumbeaux Pop, if that isn't too much?"

"Sorry sweetie, how about just two small vanilla cones for the boys..." Finnick subtly shook his head. Nick knew that he had blew it.

"That will be fine ma'am." Nick went for broke.

"Okay, stay right there." She disappeared behind the massive counter.

"What the heck was that?" Finnick shouted in a whisper.

"I panicked okay, look we're at least getting something out of it!" Nick whispered back.

"That _wasn't_ the plan, Nick!"

"Sorry, I had to improvise. I didn't even want to do this! Do you know what my mom would do if she found out I stole?"

"We're not stealing. She's _offering_ it to us!"

"Okay, here are two of our biggest Vanilla cones for the poor fox boys," she said in a happy chirp as she lowered each cone with her trunk.

"You foxes always get the short end, but you two are too young to understand right?"

"Thank you so much ma'am, come on Finnick." Nick happily lapped away while Finnick fumed.

"Well, at least you can win over people..." Finnick licked his ice cream. "We should work on this, want to go weasel someone out of a burger?" He licked it again

"No, this ice cream is fine..." He looked around. "What do we do now?"

"I'd like a cricket burger..."

"Come in Finnick, I at least got us this." Nick held his ice cream out.

"I can't argue there, but still. I think we could've gotten more." Nick looked up at the sky with his ice cream in his hand. He thought about how he never saw the full sky, how the buildings seemed to fight the pale blue ocean above for dominance. How little clouds would appear and leave as of they were in a hurry. "Since were not doing anything, I think I'm going to hit up Portillos..."

"You're gonna get fat eating those fish tacos man," Nick chuckled.

"Hey, my dad owns the place. I can eat all I want." He walked off in a dignified strut. "Later bro..."

"Later..." Nick happily walked down the street, smiling at random faces that went by. So far, it has been a good day. No bullies, no mean adults, just bliss. He wished every day could be like today, that was until the sky began to darken, not a cloud present though. The people had gone, and he was alone in the middle of perpetual darkness denser than the blackest night. It was so thick it clogged his lungs, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, be couldn't move scream or think. He was just... alone, drifting in the void. _"Nicholas... "_ He searched frantically for the familiar voice. _"This is what you deserve Nicky... "_

"M-Mom?" he called, or at least he thought he did. The darkness stuffed his ears...

 _"You know this is what you deserve... You think you've changed? You think that just because you wear a badge that you're better than everyone now? No!"_ A lifeless wind chilled Nick to his core. _"You're the same ffilthy, conniving, bottom feeding FOX you've always been!_ Suddenly everything he did in his life, every thing he stole, everyone he tricked and swindled, everyone he hurt came flashing through his eyes. _"Do you see what you legacy is? Nothing but a glorified pelt walking around like he's God's gift to earth! You're nothing, and that's all you will ever be is nothing!"_ There she was, down on her knees and crying.

"Mom...?" Nick choked back tears. She didn't respond. "Mom!" She continued to weep and sob. "Mom, please! I've changed, please, look at me!" He came closer and reached out to her shoulder. When he did, she turned into Judy.

"I'm so sorry Nick..." She cried. The more Nick reached out to her the further away she became. She kept moving until she faded into the darkness but her sobs persisted.

"Judy, come back!" Nick ran with tears in his eyes. He ran forever into the darkness that was himself. "Please don't leave me!" He cried louder. He ran for what felt like years, dodging the truth, ducking into the alleyways of what he thought he should be, ignoring the street signs telling him who he was. "Come back!" He sobbed. "I have no one but you..." He dropped to his knees. Suddenly he was a cub again, the darkness let way to little spots of light. Next to him was a muzzle, the same from the night he tried to join the Scouts. He was in his torn uniform, the fur under his eyes matted from the tears. He picked up the muzzle. It whispered to him _"Untrustworthy mutt! Filthy Fox! You're as good as dirt on the ground. You're nothing but a rug that no one wants!"_ He threw it out of the light and burried his face in his knees. Never has he felt to empty and broken, the world only wanted to see him fall. He doesn't want to give it the satisfaction, but ones souls, their very being, can only go as far as determination will take them. But oftentimes, it takes a catalyst, an outside force to keep you going.

"Hey, are you okay?" A sweet voice asked. Nick didn't bother to look. "Hello?" she came closer. "Is everything okay little fox?"

"Go away!" Nick relied with a cold snarl.

"Do you need help? Where's your mama?"

"I said go away!" He looked up at a little gray Bunny with purple eyes.

"Okay fine you big meanie!" Just turned around and stormed off.

"Wait!" Nick grabbed her hand. "I... I don't want to be alone..."

"Hey, you're not alone. I'll be your friend little fox," Judy gave him a bright cheery smile. "What's your name?" Nick rubbed his eyes.

"Nicholas..."

"I'm Judy Hopps. Wanna go play

"Yeah, I'd like that Carrots..." Judy looked confused but she accepted her new nickname. The dark began to break letting in rays of sunlight from all directions. They ran through fields and chased each other in mock hunting games. Nick would pounce and Judy would act scared and scurry away. He would roar like a lion and she'd leap and bound like a gazelle. He'd catch her, but she'd work her way to freedom and run of taunting him. They played until they couldn't anymore. Exhausted, they lay side by side in the grass. "I love ya Carrots," Nick sighed, now back to his normal age.

"I love you too, Pie Guy," Judy giggled, now her current age.

"I knew I'd regret telling you my full name..."

"What? It fits perfectly, especially since you can inhale a blueberry pie."

"Ah whatever..." Judy crawled up to Nick and rested her head on his chest. Nick began to softly rub her ears, for them to be so sensitive she loved it when someone touched them just right. Finally happy with himself, Nick closed his eyes and breathed a happy sigh...

* * *

He awoke to the sound of a droning monotonious beep. The room was white and he was lying on the bed staring at a wall with cabinets. There was a throbbing coming from his chest, where he was... He looked around the room. He machines he was hooked up to each made their own quirky sound that gave the room a stuffy ambiance. Then he noticed a little tuft of gray out the corner of his eye. Judy, sound asleep in a chair next to the bed. Nick remembered what happened, how horrifying it must have been for her. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her that he was okay, and on top of that he was really thirsty.

He figured that since he was in a hospital there should be a water fountain or a jug or something. All of this medical machinery wouldn't allow it though, actually he wasn't sure if he could move. Well, he could try. The moment he sat up sharp peircing waves of pain ripped through his chest coaxing a loud yelp out of him. Judy's ear twitched and she began to shuffle around under her cover. Nick watched her to see if he had woken the fluffy little bunny. He did have to admit she looked so pretty and peaceful when she slept. For once he didn't feel weird saying that. But that water wasn't going to come to him. He sat up further cringing all the way until he was up and erect, now he only had to get out of the bed and drag all of these expensive machines with him. Maybe he didn't think this through. "Nick...? He looked back at her sleepy eyes dreamily fixating on him. " Nick? " she threw the cover off. "Nick!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Nick wearily chuckled.

"Nick, are you really up? Like, are you awake?" Nick looked around the room and at himself.

"It would seem that way Carrots," Nick struggled through his parched throat. Judy began to cry as she came to his bedside. It hurt like all hell to move but he made the effort to comfort her. "Don't get all twisted. I'm okay, I think..." He mumbled under his breath. "C'mere..." She climbed on the bed, careful to avoid the equipment he was bonded to. More tears came forth in a soft sob as he pulled hey closer. Nick couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the emotions that came forward, but he cried. He cried for her, he cried because he couldn't imagine what would he do without her by his side. Honestly he didn't know how he made it this far without someone like Judy to help him.

"You don't know how happy I am right now..." She sniffled. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"What do you mean? How long was I asleep?"

"You were in a coma for almost two weeks..."

"Jeez..." Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Was I hit that bad?" He chuckled in a vain attempt to lighten the gloomy atmosphere. More tears streamed down get cheeks further matting her fur. "Carrots?"

"Huh..." She smiled. Carrots, only he could pull it off...

"Judy, was it that bad?"

"The..." she sighed. "The doctor told us-"

"Us?" Nick interrupted, cringing at how gravely he sounded.

"Yeah, after your surgery me Clawhauser and Sonya plus Cocoa came to see you... You looked horrible and lifeless..." He wiped away the tears trickling down her cheeks. "I'm fine. It's just... It's-"

"You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know what the doctor said."

"They said..." She choked up, but powered through. "They told us that you shouldn't have survived..." Nick was slightly taken aback by what she said.

"I should have died... Wow," he gulped.

"No, it's that that you _should have_ died, it's that you were lucky that it didn't kill you."

"I was lucky?" he fought to keep the obvious offense out of his tone.

"Nick, you were shot with a .44 caliber round. That was more than enough to..." she sighed. "Enough to- to kill you." Judy looked down at her hands, she couldn't bear to tell him eye to eye. "If it didn't impact your rib cage you'd have been dead in seconds..." Nick layed back on the bed trying to comprehend what she just told him. What if it did end right there? Who would remember him, how would they remember him? Would he even be worthy of reminiscence? And all because a little bullet ripped through his chest. "The bullet still made it through and ripped a hole in your lung," her voice broke as she saw his blood on her hands.

"That's... That's enough Carrots. I'm alive, it's over, and it won't happen again," he grabbed her hand. She kept looking down, new tears flowing forth.

"I couldn't help... I couldn't do anything other than watch you die in front of me." She spoke Los and soft. "I ran after the ambulance took you away. I don't know where, I just ran away. I don't know how long I ran. I guess it was instinct, prey run from what scares them the most. I was scared that I'd lose you."

"Carrots, I don't know what to say... I don't know what you went through, but I'm okay, relatively speaking," he chuckled.

"How can you be so calm?" she looked back up to him with red puffy eyes. "You could have been killed Nick! What would all of your friends say? What would they do? You know I'd be lost without you!"

"Hey-"

"You're the reason why I'm still here. If it weren't for you, I would have _been_ fired. I... I can't do without you... I know we've only known each other for a little over a year. I know that we're different, and I know this whole stupid predators and prey thing is always shoved down our throats, but Nick... I..." Nick shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"First of all: Stop crying. You're messing up those pretty purple eyes. Second: I know that I could have been dead, tell you the truth I thought I was while I was dreaming. But I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm thirsty as all hell." He managed to get a smile out of her. "And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no! Repeat after me; my dumb Fox is alive."

"My dumb Fox is alive," Judy mumbled.

"C'mon Carrots, I can't hear you."

"My dumb Fox is alive."

"Mhm, and forever shall he remain," Nick smiled.

"Nick..." Judy sniffled. "You know I love you right?"

"I know, I love you too Carrots. More than you can imagine... I'd probably be in a worse place than a hospital bed if it weren't for you." They became lost in each others eyes. Judy never payed much attention to how his eyes would glow a ghostly green in low light. She didn't really get many chances to look him directly in the eye. It was alluring to say the least. "Could you please get me something to drink."

"You _had_ to ruin the moment..."

"Sorry Carrots. I would get up myself but..."

"Don't worry, I'll go find a nurse." She hopped off the bed.

"Hey..." Judy stopped and looked to him. "Thank you, for everything." Judy smiled and left the room. Nick looked to the window, the sun was just now beginning to rise over the buildings dominating the downtown skyline. Rays of sunshine found their way through, checkering the buildings they touched. Nick never believed much in higher governing forces, but he did know that he was lucky enough to be given a second chance. He was fortunate enough to be able to start a new chapter, snd he couldn't be more happy yet terrified.

"So you are awake," someone said. Standing at the door was an otter with a glass of water in her hand and a clipboard in the other. "Hello Mr. Wilde, I am Doctor Miranda Tilso."

"Mornin' Doc."

"How do you feel?" she walked in further with Judy in tow.

"Thirsty," Nick rasped.

"Right, here you go." She handed him the glass. Nick took little sips trying not to look desperate. "How long have you been awake?"

"I think maybe an hour." Doctor Tilso brought a step stool up to the side of the bed while donning her stethoscope.

"No nausea, dizziness, or double vision?" She placed the frigid thing on Nick's sore chest.

"No..." Nick avoided looking the little doctor in the eye, this was awkward enough as is. She mumbled something to herself.

"Lean forward-" Nick listened as she put the cold metal on his back. "Does it feel like there's anything running together that shouldn't around your chest?" Nick looked to Judy for reassurance but she just shrugged.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, the implant isn't causing any distress..." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Implant?"

"Yes Mr. Wilde. We had to replace a couple of ribs." She stood next to him.

"Wait a couple?"

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"No kidding," he rubbed the side of his chest where he was shot.

"But you were extremely lucky." Nick gulped and kept rubbing his chest dedpit the pain. He could feel the difference between the natural bone and whatever they put inside of him.

"How e-exaxtly did I lose two ribs...?

"Did you tell him?" Doctor Tilso asked. Judy shyly shook her head. "Well-" she cleared her throat. "After they assessed the scene, they found a knick on the hood of your car. They believe that when the shit was fired it ricohetted of the hood before it struck you. It impacted the first rib and shattered it, that changed the bullet's trajectory again causing it to hit the other rib where it embedded itself," she moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Christ... I really am one lucky sucker, huh?"

"It would appear so," Doctor Tilso chuckled.

"So, what did you put inside me?" Nick tapped on where the implants were.

"Calcium infused plastic. It should be as light as but also as strong as bone."

"Wow, will my bone grow back?"

"In time, the tube is actually Hollow. We hope it will guide the bone through growth. If you don't have anymore questions, I need to send in this information." Nick watched her until she left. Nick sat there starting at the door, deep in thought.

"Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, just processing all of what just happened. And that I have plastic in my chest, guess we can ball it a plastic surgery huh?" Judy facepalmed and shook her head.

"Too soon Nick," she groaned.

"Come on, that was the perfect time," Nick laughed. Judy hopped back on the bed and layed against his side. He flinched a little.

"Did I hurt you?" She backed away.

"Nah, come here," he pulled her in and rested his chin on her head. "You're real soft, and you smell sweet. Like cake or something..."

"Thank you. You smell like a medicine cabinet."

"And proud of it..." Judy loved how his soft puffy fur felt, especially around his chest. One bugged her though, and after this she knows that she can't hold it back anymore.

"Nick?"

"Mhm..."

"When we say that we love each other, what does that mean?"

"I don't follow." Nick's voice sent warm vibrations throughout her body.

"Like, when you say _'I love you'_ , what do you mean? Do you mean as family, as friends, a sister, or-"

"As someone I know I can't do without. I would never have thought that out of all the animals I have met, that I would fall in love with a bunny..."

"You fell in love with me?" Judy asked, flattery in her tone.

"Yeah, a long time ago. I never said anything it because I thought you'd bunk down with another bunny someday."

"Not today..."

"Also I never thought you'd be into the whole interspecies thing, let alone pred/prey stuff."

"To be honest, I never would have. Actually, I don't even have much interest in dating..."

"Why not? I'm sure you'd a crazy horny bunny happy." Judy looked Nick's sore side. "S-sorry," he laughed through the pain.

"Anyway, I guess men either find me too intense or intimidating..." she sighed. "Or on the other side they're either cocky, annoying or complete pushovers."

"Where do I stand?"

"You're cocky, but it works. You can be very annoying, but you make up for it with a smile or something. I've never really met anyone like you. You hide a lot of things but I feel like I know you better than ranyone."

"You'd be one of the few..." Nick sighed.

"I still don't know your middle name."

"Piberius..."

"Wait, Piberius?" Judy snickered.

"Yup... Mom wanted Phillip, grandma wanted Tiberius."

"Hehe, I have to come up with a _Nick-_ name for you." Judy giggled.

"No, Carrots no..." Nick laughed into a facepalm. Nick rubbed the back of her head, she nuzzled into his neck. "So are we...?"

"If you want to. You know, try everything.'

"I'd love to my dumb Bunny..."

* * *

 **Are you guys feeling the love, I most def am. Two things...**

 **One: Calling artists of all levels. If any of you are experienced in making comics I would very much enjoy to see this converted into comic form. This may be a lot to ask since I am a broke student (not actually broke, I just don't have enough to pay for commissions). So if any of you can that would be a huge favor for me and I'll try to compensate you for your efforts the best I can.**

 **Two: I was thinking of setting up a where I could share music that I've made and stories that I've written. The only thing stopping me is lack of the knowledge of that there of. A little advice would be lovely.**

 **Until next time everyone :)**


	9. To the Burrows

Judy was tired but happy. Nearly a month working the beat can take a toll on you, especially going at it alone. For once she didn't want to rise to the challenge of working against insurmountable odds. In all honesty, she didn't even want to be here anymore. The people are unsavory more often than not, the streets are constantly clogged and smell of dead dinosaurs infected the air. Don't even get her started on food, it was impossible to find somewhere with decent Bunny cuisine. Well, she was probably being too picky. The good news was there have been no robberies since Nick was hurt and no sightings of the suspects who escaped, and the one is custody hasn't been given a court date yet so case closed... hopefully.

She sat on her bed playing with her badge, proud of the curse it brought. On days when she wanted to give in and cave, she'd look down at the cheap gold plated trinket and tell herself that she's going to prove everyone wrong. There wasn't much to do this early. Nothing on T.V., the hospital wouldn't open to visitors for at least another two hours so no Nick, and she didn't have many friends who would do anything other than sleep. There was Michael, that Bunny she met a few weeks back. Nah, she didn't want to run today, besides it was a cool day, especially in the more warmer districts. She looked down at her phone, maybe some poking around the internet will help time pass faster.

She never frequented her Furbook, her friends from high school and the academy, however, never stayed off. Especially a deer she used to hang with on occasion. Her posts we're nothing but "#naturalprey" whenever she put up a makeup ensconced selfie. Judy always thought that the hashtag was for Flitter users. Jeez she felt old... As expected her boredom only grew as she scrolled through the "lost profits" of social media. People who believe that they are the next Plato, posting random garbage about how to improve ones life, and how to handle breakups while coming to terms with this pseudo existentialistic conclusion that happiness can only come from smoking or realizing who is "fake". As she was scrolling her screen froze. She tapped it a few times until her video messenger came up with her mom and dad's profile pic. She answered with haste. "Mom, Dad, hi!"

"Hi Hun," her mom waved at the camera.

"Hey Jude, how's it going?" Only one half of his face was visible.

"I'm fine, just at home..."

"Why aren't you at work, busting up thugs and stuff?" Her dad threw a few air punches.

"I'm off today," Judy sighed.

"Why aren't you out exploring the city then?" Her mom set the phone down.

"It's rainy today and it's kinda cool..."

"Judy, you went outside in nothing but your skivvies during a blizzard. Cold is like a broiler to you." She was moving around the viewfinder, coming in and out of it every so often.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Getting ready for Steven, Hannah, Kate, and Sarah's birthday." Her mom moved around several pie tins.

"Awe, they're finally turning seven... Remember my seventh birthday?"

"Yup," her dad set a pile of pots down. "That's the reason why we had to build the fence. Mr. Merrimack was maaad, whew." Her dad chuckled. "It's a real shame, I wish you could make it..." Maybe she could. She has been saving up money for a rainy day. All she'd need was a ticket and she was out of the city.

"I may be able to."

"What do you mean dear?" Her mom asked.

"I think I have enough for a two way ticket. I need a little vacation anyway..." She thought about Nick's condition.

"That sounds super Jude," her dad slipped on a dish towel nearly dropping the ingredients he was carrying.

"Are you okay Stu?" Her mom gasped.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." He fixed his hat. "So, when are ya coming?"

"When are you guys celebrating?" Judy got off her bed and headed towards the fridge.

"Tomorrow, I don't trust the kids having cake the day before school starts. But, you didn't answer my question."

"What did you ask? Judy took out a bag of baby carrots.

"Why aren't you exploring the city?" She turned on the kitchen sink and readjusted the phone.

"I don't have a car, and I don't want to walk around alone..."

"Who said you have to?" Her mom chirped.

"My partner is still in the hospital." She chomped down on a carrot.

"The Fox fellow? What happened?"

"What's going on Bon?" Her dad came back with a few little bunnies climbing all over him.

"Judy's Fox friend is in the hospital Stu."

"That's unfortunate... Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's okay guys," Judy chuckled. "He's been, _resting up_ since he was hurt."

"That's good to hear," her Mom sighed.

"How'd he get hurt?" Her dad asked, prying one of the little kittens off his arm.

"He..." That horrible night, the fear, terror, and hopelessness came back in full. She could see his blood on her hands as clear as she did before. "He was shot..." She continued to look at her palm.

"I hope he pulls through, right Stu?" Her dad nodded and shooed the rest of the little ones away. "Honestly, if it weren't for him, I'd think you haven't made any friends since you moved out there." Was Nick her only friend? Bogo didn't seem like the type who would be fun to be around too long, Clawhauser -as sweet and plucky as he was- didn't like to leave the house outside of work, and she felt like she was too big to meet up with Fru Fru. She did text often though... And then there's Michael. Don't get it wrong, he's a great Bunny. Really the only person she's meet so far that reminds her of Bunnyburrow, but the moment she mentioned him, she knew her parents would bombard her with a flurry of questions. Besides on their last few runs she caught him stealing glances at her rear.

"I've made a few-" she regretted what she said next "I even met another Bunny..."

"Really? What's her name?" She took out a fresh bag of flour. She expected her to assume that she meant a male Bunny.

"M-Michelle, we met after Nick showed me this part of the city that's full of animals that you world find in Bunnyburrow." Judy was an awful lie when it came to her mother. The slightest twitch and she could see right through her.

"That's nice... Nick is your Fox friend right?"

"Yeah," Judy wondered why she was asking about Nick.

"Why don't you bring him along?" She whisked the ingredients in a bowl.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet this young Fox. You always mention him."

"No I don't," Judy obviously lied. "He's still in the hospital remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, guess I'm finally getting old," she chuckled. "Oh darn... Stu, we need more milk!" she turned back to the camera. "Still, that's a shame. Your dad and I have been trying to meet more predators since we started work with Gideon."

"How's that been going?" Judy ate another carrot.

"...Not well. It's just something about those claws and those teeth. You try not to but I guess prey are just wired that way. You try your darndest not to reach for the nearest sharp object," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." She did think that about Nick at first. Even more so when Mr. Manchas attacked them. "You'll get used to it, eventually..."

"Well hon, I'm gonna go. Got to get this party sorted out, love you sweetie."

"Bye Jude!" Her dad yelled. They hadn't called in a while, usually they'd check everyay and night to make sure that she wasn't inside some carnivores belly or worse. It was nice to hear from them, she looked at the time on her phone. Another hour and a half until the hospital let visitors in.

* * *

Nick stood for the first time without assistance since he was brought to the E.R. It didn't really mean that much on the order of accomplishments to him, yet it was nice to feel his paws on the ground without an attractive nurse on his arm. Thank goodness he only got the young attractive ones. Not that an older Vixen or Ferret was bad, actually they were often better in terms of care- and what the heck was he thinking? He should be happy that he was finally recovering, especially with how close to death he was.

He held his hand to his still sore side. He may feel that for the rest of his life. Though he tried not to, the thoughts of "what if I did" constantly crept in. Mortality was something he wouldn't think to contemplate until he was old and gray, but here he is in his mid 20s drowning in the possibilities of him being six feet under. What would the people that he's met, those that care for him mostly, think? What would happen if he wasn't there? How would he be remembered? The answers he believed to be true scared him in all honesty. He would just be another dead Fox, lost to the city. He'd probably be forgotten in a few days. He stared at his opaque reflection in the window. This Fox has seen more than many ever will, friendships forged and broken, people sharing their love only to be stabbed in the back figuratively and literally. And people cut down for being intelligent, ambitious, and driven to change the world.

And in comes Flopsy the Cop, he wanted to call her that so bad but Carrots rolled off the tongue better, also Weasleton beat him to it... She was everything that would normally get you killed bumming around the underground of the city. Luckily for her, the Nighthowler case didn't deal with the real scum of the city. But, it was her naivety that drew him to her. He saw the flame in her that had been quelled years ago, and thanks to her it is slowly beginning to burn. Funny that the only thing keeping him from thinking about leaving this world was one little Bunny. He smiled at the window, thinking about her adorable little muff tugging on his tie, leading him to God knows where. *knock knock* "It's open!" _Speak of the devil..._ "Morning Carrots."

"How did you know it was me?" She walked in with her jacket over her arm.

"I could smell you... And I guessed, looks like I hit it on the head."

"Wait.." She set her things down."You're out of bed?"

"Yup..." Nick tried his best to imitate tap dance. "It's always a weird feeling when your butt goes numb, know what I mean?"

"No, not really."

"Also good news!" Nick gave a toothy smile. "I'm all ready and set to leave!"

"Really?" Judy shared in his excitement. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Owowowow! Still sore! Still sore!" Nick groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Judy gasped.

"You are really strong for a Bunny..." He muttered and cleared his throat. "I can leave tomorrow at the earliest, Sunday at the latest. But, I can't come back to work just yet, doctor _explicitly_ told me to take a load off, and I plan to do just that."

"You're up and walking, I could care less about work right now..." Judy sighed happily.

"Can't wait to leave though. These hospital duds are just, awful. Not that I have acute fashion senses. I think I may be a little color blind, what do you see Carrots? Turquoise? Blue? Blue-green?"

"You're not color blind," Judy giggled. "You just have terrible taste." Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wait, you said that you get out Sunday at the latest?"

"Mhm, why?" Nick sat down on the bed.

"I talked to my parents about an hour ago."

"And?"

"They... uh. They said that they..." Judy choked. "They would love to meet you."

"Are they coming here?" Nick asked nervously.

"No, you see. I have been needing a vacation _badly_ ," she gritted her teeth. "So I was going to head back to Bunnyburrow to spend time with my family."

"So, how exactly do I fit into this?"

"My mom brought your name up and, well. Now my parents want to meet you." Nick felt flattered yet also outright terrified.

"I dunno Carrots, I'm used to city air..." He layed back with the remote to the T.V. next to him.

"Come on, you might love it," Judy pleaded.

"I'm a city Fox. Don't know the first thing about farming anyway..."

Judy rolled her eyes. "We're not going to work, we're going to take a load off and relax. Didn't your doctor _explicitly_ state that you should?"

"Doesn't your family hate Foxes or something?" Nick yawned.

"No, well not anymore..."

"Exactly," he sighed. It hurt some to breath.

"Nick please! If you're with me, you're gonna have to meet them someday," Judy pouted. She put on the works too: big soulful eyes, ears down her back, nose twitching slightly. Nick knew what she was up to and quickly looked to the window. He could still feel her adorable pout, those big beautiful Amethyst eyes filling his soul.

"No early wake up calls?"

"No."

"No fiddling contests?"

"No."

"No questionable cousins trying to get lucky?"

"I can't guarantee that..."

"What?" Nick sat up, cringing at the pain ripping through his chest.

"I'm joking Nick, please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Carrots. I keep forgetting that you have a dark recurring sense of humor..." He carefully layed back down. "No hay shucking?"

"Nick!"

"Alright, alright... When would we be leaving?"

"Wait, you act-"

"I am considering it..." He continued to flip through channels acting as is he were in deep thought. He actually did want to go, but this nervous pit in his stomach shouted "Hell no, don't go!". It wouldn't be so bad though. He's met a few girls' families... even if they didn't find him "enough" for their daughter/cousin/niece/sister etc. He didn't want that from Judy, he loved her. She was looking at him with those big sad eyes. Those, eyes... Why did she have to be so fricking adorable? "Okay, I cave! I'll go..."

"Yes!" She leapt off the bed with fists held high. "Bunny: One. Dumb Fox: Zero!"

"You just played me didn't you...?" Nick smiled with his smug mug.

"Like a, what did you say? A fiddle?" Judy poked his snout.

"Alright, alright, alright. I hope you know this means war Rabbit," He pinched her cheek causing her to giggle. Judy hopped up on be bed and began scratching his back. "Ohhh~ a little too the left... Ahhhh~ stay right there fluff..."

"I'm about to get another point Wilde..." Judy teased.

"How does that even count-" She found that one spot behind every canine's ear that drives them crazy. His ear twitched along with his left leg, and his tail swished and flicked about hitting Judy a few times. "N-No fair..." Nick sighed heavily.

"I bet none of these nurses even asked if you needed a little back rub."

"One did but her claws, eugh..." Nick shuddered. Judy continued to work on Nick's sore itchy back. He couldn't tell who was better, her or Coaco and Sonya.

"You'll like the burrows." Judy said.

"That remains to be seen..." Nick growled lowly.

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

The train ride out was actually very relaxing. Nick got to see the city at angles that he'd never thought imaginable. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the ride, watching the transition from a super industrialized Megalopolis to country painted with serene green rolling hills lapping against the horizon was a sight he never had the motivation to seek out. *Twenty minutes till Bunnyburrow North Station* Judy rested against his better side listening to her music while wrapped up in his soft fuzzy tail. He jerked it a little to get her attention.

"Hm?" She took her earbuds out.

"The P.A. said we're close to Bunnyburrow North. Is that our stop?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'm calling Mary." While she phoned her sister Nick sat there wondering what her house would look like. Somewhere that housed over two hundred bouncing little carrots' must be immense. Then he thought, well since her hometown is _"Bunnyburrow"_ maybe they actually lived in a Rabbit hole. To support a family that big, her mom and dad must be loaded. "Okay, Mary is at the station waiting on us."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay."

"Nick, don't be nervous," Judy comforted.

"I'm not nervous Fluff... Okay maybe a little, but it ain't nothing I can't handle." Nick cockily smirked. "What's a house full of an army of crazy little Bunnies, eh?"

"To say that they're a handful is an understatement. They'll grow on you..."

* * *

The train screeched to a stop. Judy took hold of Nick's tie and dragged him off the train nearly forgetting that he had to grab his own bags. As they got off the hot sun beat directly down on them. Judy looked on unphased but to Nick it was as if he set foot on Mercury midday. There were no buildings around to shade him, but there was an awning over the platform that he missed somehow... Judy pulled him along as she searched for her sister. "I don't see her anywhere... What about you Nick?"

"Lemme guess, she's a Bunny?"

"Really..." Judy was not amused.

"You never told me what she looked like-"

"Judy?" A dark brown Bunny called. "Judy, there you are!" The sisters hugged and twirled around. Nick watched with a smile, secretly wishing be had something like that. "It's been too long!"

"I know, I almost didn't recognize you," Judy laughed.

"I wouldn't have found you if it weren't for your friend here." She looked past Judy to Nick who was leaning casually on his luggage.

"Hi there, Mary is it?" He held out his hand. Mary hesitated with a glance to Judy for reassurance.

"Y-Yes..." She nervously shook his hand. She flinched at the feeling of his paw-pads. "Sorry, I normally don't get this close to predators Mr?"

"Wilde, you can call me Nick." Nick smiled, careful not to show his teeth.

"O-Okay Nick, let's get you two home." Nick took he and Judy's luggage and followed behind Mary. The girls went ahead of him speaking quietly with each other. He could only just making out what they were saying. Something about their careers, Mary being head of the family finances and Judy doing what she does with him back in the city. Then they started talking about significant others. Mary was single and when she asked Judy, they both looked back at him. Nick pretended like he wasn't listening in, he was able to pick out "Fox" and "cute" from what they were saying. Nice little ego boost... He eventually lost interest in what they were saying. He had never seen so many bunnies before, and they were looking at him, like there weren't Foxes out here. They came white car.

"You can go ahead and put your things in the trunk," Mary called as she climbed into the drivers seat. As the trunk mechanically buzzed open, the heat from inside roasted his fur. When he finally managed to open his eyes he saw a jumper cable, some straw, and a box full of country and pop rock albums.

"Yep..." Nick tossed in the bags wincing at the pain in his chest. He climbed into the back seat and they were off. His expectations were dashed though. He expected a town of wife beaters and overalls spiting tobacco into the streets while the kids played with a dead chicken or something in the middle of the street. Okay, maybe he should chill with the stereotypes. After all, he is the guest here, and if this place could turn out someone as amazing as Judy then it can't be that bad.

"So Nick," Mary started. "How did you end up running into my big sister anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know. She tried to get me for 'illegal' vending before she saw that I was the only one who could help her with the Nighthowler case." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say, I turned this con-man into a law-man," Judy interjected.

"Haven't regretted it yet..." Nick chuckled.

"Do you two ever get the really serious cases? Other than predators going stark raving mad of course."

"Yeah, we do..." Nick sighed. "Last one put me in the hospital, but I'm back in good graces."

"That's good to hear. The way Judy makes it sound, you two are inseparable." Judy quickly looked out of the window hiding her flushed cheek. "I see you've got a nice and handsome body guard Jude," Mary nudged Judy's arm. The rest of the ride was quiet mostly. Mary asked a question, Nick answered nothing too exciting. After about a fifteen minute drive the came to a stop in the middle of a large collection of fields. There was a large mound like house at the end of a dirt path. "We're here!" Mary chirped.

Honestly he thought it would be much more than just a little earthen hut in the middle of nowhere. "Oh dang, Judes I gotta run. Leonard can't even feed himself when I'm not there let alone the kids."

"Don't worry, I'll see you later." Judy helped Nick with the bags. "You're hurt he-man. Don't do too much."

"What, I am just being chivalrous." Judy smiled. Just up the dirt path were a group of bunnies of all ages running around and playing tag. A few of the little bunnies broke away from the group and came running towards them. "Judy!" They jovially shouted.

"Hi guys," she pulled all but one into a group hug. Little Steven stood there eyeballing nick.

"Who's _he_?" The little Bunny pointed to Nick.

"That's my friend," Judy introduced him.

"Hi uh, little Carrots..." Nick forced a smile through the awkward encounter. This little guy was creeping him out in the worst way possible. He wouldn't flinch, he barely breathed after running what looked like a football fields length to see Judy.

"Do aunt Bonnie and uncle Stu know you brought a predator past the gate?"

"Yes they do, and he's going to be staying with us for a few days." Steven looked Nick up and down. "I'm gonna go find Aunt Jessica's taser... Just in case." He walked backwards slowly not taking his eyes off of Nick.

"That was... Odd to say the least," Nick cleared his throat.

"I say mom dropped him when he was a Kit..."

"Hannah, aunt Jessica didn't drop anyone," Judy corrected in a false motherly tone.

"Are you sure, I caught him talking to a cricket yesterday..."

"You're brother is just... Different..."

"Oh well," Hannah shrugged. "So who's your friend?" She giddily questioned. Kate and Sarah bean to run circles around Nick. Kate jumped on his tail and latched on tight. Sarah tried to climb up Nick's back but Judy pulled her away. "This is my friend, Nick. And he isn't a tree."

"I love your tail Mr. Nick, it's sooo fluffy!" Kate snuggled his tail tighter.

"You aren't alone on that Little one." Nick gave Judy a sly smile making her blush some.

"Come on girls. Let's get show Nick to aunt Bon and Uncle Stu." Nick followed Judy completely unaware that there was a little Bunny still clinging to his tail. Actually, he knew. She wasn't heavy enough to bother him to a great extent though. As they came closer to the burrow, the little ones that played outside all stopped and looked directly at Nick with astonished gazes. He couldn't think of any other time when he was more uncomfortable, and he was locked in the naturalists club as punishment. They came inside to a large kitchen dining and living room combo. "All of you live in here?" Nick asked as he looked around.

"This is just upstairs. Mom Dad we're here!" Her mom came in with a big smile written all over her face.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom gave her a nice tight hug. "You're a little late, what happened?"

"The train was delayed, disgruntled mouse..." Judy chuckled.

"So you're Nick?" Bonnie came up to Nick. "I thought you'd be taller."

"He's really soft Auntie!" Kate was still holding fast to Nick's tail. Nick moved his tail from behind him.

"Come here you," Bonnie Picked up Kate and passed her on to Judy. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Wilde."

"You too Ms. Hopps, but please call me Nick. Mr. Wilde doesn't feel right..."

"Oh, uh well. Nick it is... Are you hungry?" Nick looked to Judy for reassurance. Judy shrugged and left with little Kate.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Nothing a predator likes I'm sure," Bonnie laughed.

"I'm open to new things."

"Well, I can make a quick snack... Do you like apples?"

"Yeah, I'm a fruit eater most of the time heh."

"What do you eat other than fruit?"

"Crickets and fish, mainly."

"You go ahead and get comfortable, I'll have lunch ready in a jiff."

"Thank you," Nick Lifted the bags with a heave. "Lemme go see if I can't find Judy." She watched with a bittersweet smile as he want to wander aimlessly through the maze that is the lower levels. Deep inside that instinctual fear of foxes told her to make sure her kids and nieces and nephews were okay, but she trusted her daughter's better judgement. She knew Nick much longer than anyone here and if she trusted him, well. Cant hurt to give a guy a chance...

* * *

 _ **Around Sunset**_

Nick sat beneath an oak tree taking in the beauty of the gold disc falling before him. He needed this, not that Judy and her family of hyper Rabbits were bad, but after a few managed to reach their arms deep into his ears, here couldn't fold. Aside from that, this was the most amazing and surreal sunset he's ever seen. Not even standing on top of the cities highest skyscrapers could compare to the glow coming from the horizon right now. The wind shifted bringing on a new array of natural scents that tickled his sensitive nose. "So that's what real air smells like," he muttered to himself. The natural breeze washed through his fur sending pleasurable chills throughout his body. He was happy and more relaxed than he ever had been in years, and he was enjoying every minute of it. The wind shifted again, this time he caught something different. Judy was coming. "How do you like it so far?" She sat down next to him and looked out to the half Orange sun dipping ever so subtly below the hills.

"Well, I expected the rambunctious little tufts of fur running around. Kinda disappointed, the way your uncle shot up at lunch, I thought he was gonna bust out a banjo or something." Nick laughed.

"Uh-huh," Judy flatly chuckled before punching his good side.

"I deserved that," Nick laughed.

"You did, but you aren't wrong."

"Hm...?"

"Terry my uncle, he taught me and my brothers and sisters how to play a guitar. I never stopped, I even played a little in high school..." She trailed lost in nostalgia. "What were you doing in high school?"

"Selling ice pops..."

"Really?" Judy moved closer to his side resting slightly against him.

"Told ya Carrots, since I was twelve." He draped his arm over her and pulled her closer.

"You didn't do anything else?" Judy nuzzled into his shirt, she could feel his lean muscle and fur through the shirt.

"Surprisingly enough I was on the basketball team, and I even graduated fourth out of my class."

"Wow, guess I can't call you a dumb Fox anymore..." Judy sighed at his warmth.

"Nah, I'm still dumb as hell..." Nick scoffed.

"How?"

"I should have gone to college, made something for myself other than shady ice cream man y'know? I'll tell you the truth, if you hadn't stalked me I'd be nowhere right now..."

"I didn't stalk you," Judy said quietly. "You were a witness. I had to get some information out of you. It worked right...?"

"Yeah..." The sun had set but it continued to dimly lighen the incoming twilight. Lightning bugs began to fly around flickering their lighted on and off as they drifted through the night.

"Thank you for agreeing to come Nick. After what happened, I feel safer out here."

"A close knit community where everyone may be related. Seems like your kind of place. Maybe if I get the gumption to retire I'll come out here. It's beautiful..."

"Come on, dinner's almost ready and I know mom and dad need help setting the table." Nick reluctantly agreed and followed her back to the burros. He looked up and saw the stars for the first time since he was a kid. He wished he could stay and stargaze but he had a service to his bunny, and he would NOT disappoint.

* * *

 **Meeting family is always fun, but it can stir up some unnecessary drama. But actually, I tried to stretch this chapter as much as I could without rushing it or boring you to death. I hope you all like, give a review, follow or favorite. Thank you... Until next time**


	10. Telling

**_Day 2_**

Nick didn't get much sleep. The soreness in his side coupled with the unfamiliar surroundings kept him awake. Surprisingly enough the house was quiet for most of the night. He didn't know how they did it, but Judy and her parents got every rambunctious little bunny to sleep. The idea of ten kids was crazy to him but over two hundred, under one roof? It was almost enough to scare him away from having little ankle-biters. He would have slept easier if Judy were with him though.

She still didn't tell her parents about them, and it started to worry him. Was she scared, was she ashamed because he was what he was. Of course she wasn't ashamed of him, she said that she wanted to try. It bewildered him nonetheless, and now he really had to pee. He threw the covers off him with a mighty yawn and groggily sauntered towards the bedroom door. Surprisingly the hallways were quiet, well not entirely. There were choices voices and the sound of clinking dished coming from down the hall. He tried to remember where she said the bathroom was, it wasn't supposed to be that far down the hallway. Then again he couldn't tell left from right in this labyrinthine Rabbit hole. He went left, trusting his instinct and bladder.

After walking past a few doors he didn't really bother to count he came to one that seemed different from the rest. It was painted differently, and he could see where the carpet and linoleum meet just under it. Looks like he found his destination. He opened the door, and was assaulted by wave after wave of steam rushing out to the cold air. "Who's there?"

"Sorry, I'll find another Lou." Nick backed up.

"Nick?"

"Carrots? Hey, looks like I found the right place. And you thought I'd get lost."

"Actually, the one I told you to use was right next to my room."

"Oh..." He didn't know if he should step in or try to rush back down the hall.

"How do you like it here so far?" She said over the popping smack of water hitting the tub.

"It's not that bad. I think we'd be able to ride out an asteroid impact down here."

"Say that again?" She yelled over the water.

"I said I'm coming here if there's ever an apocalypse!" It was faint but he heard a chuckle. He hesitated some. "Hey, did... Did you tell your parents about the thing that we are?"

"What?" She giggled.

"Sorry, brain is still in bed... Did you talk to your parents about me and you being, y'know..."

"Oh..." Her silence was the only answer Nick needed.

"Are you going to tell them, or do I have to?"

"No, no... I'll tell them, it'll be better if they hear or from me anyway."

"Okay, now I really have to go!" Nick shut the door and ran down the hallway.

"Go where?" Silence "Nick?" She sighed and turned the shower water off. Nick didn't understand. There is no one in the world more terrified of predators, especially Foxes, in the world. She was glad that her Mom took him in without any major fuss, even though she was more than nervous when Nick was eating dinner last night. Judy couldn;t blame her. It was fascinating yet terrifying to see a predators razor sharp for her Dad, he didn't come home last night, probably had to help out their neighbors with their crop. Her dad hasn't met Nick yet, and knowing her mom she didn't tell him that they were coming out had arrived. "AAAAH!" *thud*

"Oh no..." She threw on her towel and bolted out the floor. She ran down the hall and saw Nick face down on the floor with her parents panicking.

"Stu! What. The. Heck!?" Her mom shouted.

"What! I see this random Fox walking around, what am I going to think?"

"You didn't have to pull out your taser! Why on earth do you have the darn thing?!"

"Just in case I-"

"Nick!" Judy gasped.

"Judy? You know this Fox?" Her dad asked with a hint of remorse.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Stu!" Her mom shouted. One of the little bunnies surrounding them started poking Nick's ear.

"Is he dead?" The little one asked.

"No Johnny," her mom picked him up. They all stared at Nick in silence. "Well is anyone gonna help the poor fella up?"

Judy tightened her towel and took hold of Nick's good side, her Dad took up his bad side. "Careful Dad, he's still sore." With a heave they lifted the groggy Fox to his feet. He stood as if he were stricken with a hangover. "Nick... Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Carrots... I'm cool..." He groaned.

"Carrots?" Her Dad mumbled.

"Right," Judy cleared her throat. "Are you sure you're okay Nick?"

"Mhm, hey does anyone else smell burnt fur?" He looked down at his stomach where the taser left a brown blotch. "That's just Dandy..."

"I'll take him back to bed." Judy draped his paw over her shoulder.

"Thanks Carrots..." As they walked away her Dad wrinkled his nose at the Nickname. Carrots? What kind of ignorant, intolerant game was he playing at? Calling his Daughter Carrots?

"Fluffy Fox! Fluffy Fox!" Kate shouted while chasing down the hall after Nick and Judy.

"Katie come back! He's hurt, remember?" Hannah shouted as she ran after her little sister.

* * *

In the Kitchen, Bonnie and Stu were preparing a snack for some of the kits. Bonnie was slicing apples with an unsteady mind. She suspected that there was something Judy didn't tell her. It wasn't anything bad, but it could pose a big problem. And it had to do with Nick... She trusted him enough to explore the house as long as Judy kept a watchful eye over him. She hated that she couldn't trust him, she wanted to more than anything. He's charismatic, good with the kits, and he has a irresistible charm, but at his core he was still a predator, her predator. "Bon, can you hear me?" Stu asked.

"Hm, oh. What is it hun?"

"I was saying, did you hear what that Fox called Judy?"

"What, Carrots?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie shook her head and continued to slice the apples. "Don't you think that may be a little offensive?"

"If it doesn't bother Judy then I really couldn't care." She ran the next apple under warm water. "I think it's cute."

"How is calling someone a racial stereotype cute?" He moved a plate of celery stalks with peanut butter to the side and began to chop the heads off of carrots.

"Because, it shows that they are comfortable enough with each other to joke about what they are perpetuated as." She began to slice the apple. "I bet she calls him sly or slick."

"I suppose you're right, but still. It's the principal matter that she's a Bunny, and he calls her carrots. That's like calling a Bear salmon or something." He began to aggressively cut the carrots. Bonnie put the half cut apple down and wrapped her arms around the back of her husband.

"I know it's bothering you that there is a Fox in the burrow."

"I understand that we're supposed to be more tolerant of predators, but I just can't shake this feeling in my gut Bon..."

"I can't either Stu, but I trust our daughter's judgement. If she trusts him, then we just have to try and trust him too."

"Alright," Stu sighed. "But really that 'Carrots' thing has got to stop."

"Oh Stu," Bonnie giggled.

"What, I'm more serious than a Vegetable Weevil infestation."

"I know hun," she kissed his cheek. "I know..." They continued to prepare snacks for the kits when Nick and Judy entered the room.

"Hi Dad."

"Heya Jude." He flinched when he saw Nick. "What's up?"

"Well, I thought since your last meeting didn't go so well, maybe you guys could try again." Nick looked at Stu with a sheepish toothy grin that sent his heart racing with fear. "Go ahead," she nudged Nick's arm.

"Right uh," Nick Cleared his throat. "H-Hello," His voice cracked. "Hello Mr. Hopps, I am Nicholas Wilde." Nick held out his hand. Stu glanced back at Bonnie.

"Stuart Matheny Hopps, Mr. Wilde..." He shook Nick's hand, shuddering at the feeling of his pawpads. When he first shook hands with Gideon, his rough paws sent chills down his spine. "B-But you can cal me Stu." He smiled nervously. Nick followed up with his own, flashing those razor sharp, Bunny shredding teeth. "So you come from the city?" He slightly jerked his hand away.

"I've lived there my whole life."

"Okay, okay... Well, welcome to the country," He nervously chuckled. "No flashing lights, honking cars, and organized crime. Safe and out of the way."

"I have to say, it's more than I expected."

"Hope you didn't think we lived off well water and outhouses." They shared a laugh. "Oh boy, well. Sorry about tasing you back there."

"Eh, I've been _grounded_ before." Judy snorted trying to suppress her laugh and her mom giggled.

"Stuff like that gets her all of the time." Nick grinned.

"It was one of those that was so bad it's funny," Judy dismissed.

"So, _Judy._ Do you have anything you wanna tell your parents?" Judy shot him an annoyed look. The thing was, she didn't want her parents or anyone to know yet. Society can be unrelenting in it's definition of who it thinks you are. Chances are that when she tells, there is going to be a gigantic uproar that won't see a pleasant end.

"I am going to take Nick around town, and I... I- where do you think I should take him?"

"I dunno, Market's a start..." Bonnie suggested.

"Good idea, I'm sure they have good fox food there. Wait, take him to Gideon's bakery. He might find some common ground with the big fella."

"Thanks Dad, come on Nick." She grabbed his tie and hastily pulled him out. Stu exasperatedly sighed, holding his hand to his chest.

"Are you okay Hun?" Bonnie asked with worry.

"I'll be fine, but man. I didn't expect him to be that intimidating."

"He's not that scary..."

"He looks like he could bite me in two, I mean. Gideon is a big ball of fluff, him. I bet he could run me down without even trying."

"Firstly, he couldn't bite _you_ in two," She patted his belly. "And if Judy trusts him, then we should give him a chance."

"It's not that I don't trust him. I'm still trying to get used to this whole predator prey comradery."

"I am too hun... You have to admit, they do look cute together."

"Yeah, they kinda- What?"

"What?" she looked around acting as is she was confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said that they look _cute_ together, what did you mean by that?"

"That they are adorable with how close of friends they are," She said plainly.

"Sorry, I thought you meant something different Bon." He took a drug of some juice from the fridge. "Tart, alright I'm off. I have to go check on the Midnicampum Holicithias."

"Why can't you say 'Night Howlers' like everyone else?" Bonnie sighed.

"Cause it makes me sound smart, and I love the way it rolls off the tongue." He gave her a kiss. "Bye BunBun..." She watched with a loving smile as he left. She loved that Bunny, but he was mortally oblivious. Call it mother's intuition, or just common knowledge of how women like her and her daughter operate. She picked up on Judy's feelings for Nick when they were at the Gazelle convert those months ago. The way she danced around him, grabbed his hands, and how he acted like they were in a ballroom as he twirled her around. It was nice to see that spark hasn't died...

It went against everything she was raised to believe. She wasn't going to state her upbringing and what she was taught to try and suede her. If the many novels she's read, and the years of experience, have taught her is that love is love and unless it's your love, leave it be. If things got that serious, could they have kids? Either way, Judy had better tell the truth before it was too late...

* * *

Judy drove down the worn streets keeping her eyes forward. Nick hadn't said a word or even attempted to crack a lame joke that she would find hilarious. He sat there, his arms folded as the small town rolled by.

Judy took a deep breath. "Nick, I know you're mad, and I know why. But-"

"But what...?" His voice low and cold.

"I-I... Look, I..."

"Lemme stop you there," he turned to her. "So you don't want to tell them that you're dating a predator because you're trying to save face? Are you serious?" Judy sunk into the drivers seat. "You're Zootpia's first Bunny cop, _Bunny!_ Most of those crooks would be picking you out of their feet, I've actually seen it happen before..." He crossed his arms and turned back to the window. "I'm telling them when we get back..." Judy slammed in the brakes sending Nick's muzzle into the dashboard. "Carrot's, what the hell!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I almost ran that stop sign," She cringed.

"What does it matter, in a town this small the Sheriff's probably off somewhere 'wetting his whistle'." He rubbed his nose.

"Hey, Sheriff Odis isn't an alcoholic! He does smoke like a chimney though... Surprised he can still run let alone breathe" The engine hummed and they were moving again. "And as for my parents, I'll handle them okay. I panicked back at the house. You did kinda put me on spot."

"Eh... Still, you're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"I will okay." She poked his snout. Nick snorted and frowned. "You know I love you right?" She gave him a soft smile with a flutter of her eyes. Nick immediately turned away. "Come on ya big dumb Fox. You know you love me~" She let go of the wheel and began to nuzzle up against his side.

"Okay, okay, I love you. Jeez, if you get any cuter-" Judy frowned. "If you get any more _adorable,_ I'm gonna have a heart palpitation or something." Nick rubbed her head. "Hey, why did we stop?"

"We're here." It wasn't much more than Nick expected really, just a little Mom and Pop akin pie shop on the corner of what appeared to be a busy street. Whatever was considered busy out here. He couldn't lie though, the smell of fresh baked sweets tickled his nose. As they entered, Apple, pecan, sweet potato, and key lime pie danced around in his nostrils. His mouth watered and his stomach howled loud enough for Judy to hear. "Sounds like someone didn't eat breakfast." She teased.

"A predator faced with nothing but lettuce and carrots. I know you guys don't eat meat, but you can try and help a guy out..." The entered the shop. The cool conditioned air caught Nick by surprise.

"Nick, I've never seen you eat meat. It's either blueberries or whatever junk you have at home."

"I usually eat fish and chicken, but I have to be courteous to my prey/vegetarian girlfriend." They came up to the front desk where a female Fox stood with her back turned talking to someone on the phone. She was a medium build with some curves. She looked to have had muscle, not to much or too little, and she had a cute ponytail... Oh and a perky butt too. He may be taken but ain't no shame in window shopping.

"Hi Vikki!" Judy called to her. She turned around and looked down at Judy with a smile.

"Howdy Judy!" She chirped with exuberance. "I heard that you was back in town. How's the big city treatin' ya?"

"Horrible traffic, the people even more so, and writing tickets. Living the dream."

"At least it's better than having to deal with idiots all day. I know I shouldn't be that way, but some of these guys. Whew, they'd make a rotten stump look like Whinestein..." she checked out Nick who was looking over the menus and specials. "Who's your friend. He was surprised at first, then he donned his trademark grin.

"Nick Wilde." He could tell that he hit it just right.

"Victoria Gray, but most call me Vikki," she replied bashfully

"Vikki the Vixen, I like that."Judy shot daggers at Nick.

"Can I get you-"

"We! Would like a large blueberry pie," Judy interrupted.

"Anything else for you Judy?" She asked, glancing at Nick.

"No thank you."

*Tic Tic ding!*" "That's going to be Seventeen Sevnty six." Judy's eyes went wide.

"Really, for one pie?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"I'd expected a place that bakes fresh goodies in house would chage as much." Nick pulled a solid twenty out of his shirt pocket. "Keep the change..."

"Ooh, such a gentleman." She went through a doorway that they expected led to the kitchen. "Daddy! Giddy! I've got an order." She disappeared behind the wall.

"She's nice huh? What do you think Carrots?" Judy didn't look at him. She peered over the counter, a tight frown on her face. "Carrots? Judy?" She punched him in the side. "OW! Sonuva... That was the bad side!" He said as he made sure she didn't knock anything out of place.

"I know..." Judy replied coldly. Nick was confused before he pieced it together.

"So you actually do care..." He rubbed his throbbing ribs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy scoffed.

"I mean, you obviously care enough about our relationship to get jealous, but you can't come clean to your parents..."

"That's different. You flirted with another woman In. My. Face!" Judy faced him with anger.

"I wasn't flirting..."

"Like hell you weren't!" Her foot began to thump.

"You know how I am. Natural good looks, comfortable approachable personality. Tell me that's not me, she just found it charming." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, her foot still thumping. Nick hugged her from behind. She wanted to jerk away from him. "Judy, I love you. You're the first person in my life to believe in me. The real me, and the fact that you're so angry over some harmless flirting-"

"So you were flirting!"

"That's besides the point. I'm glad that you love me enough to get angry with me for talking to another female. Tells me that you love me too." Her foot slowly stopped and her frown softened. She looked up into his deep Emerald eyes. It amazed that even though he always had that forced smug look, his eyes could tell you how he was feeling. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you..." They shared a quick kiss before sitting at a nearby table. This was all unfamiliar to Judy. Usually she'd bring home a Bunny to show to her parents, not that she did it often. The ones that she tried for all wanted one thing: Her to be a stay at home Baby cannon... No disrespect to her mother and others like them, but she doesn't want to be a housewife. As tiring and stressful as her job is, she loved it and she loved spending time with Nick. "You alright Carrots?"

"Hm? Yeah, just thinking..." She played with her hands.

"You don't do the existential thing Carrots. It'll be fine."

"You don't know my parents... Remember the Fox repellent?"

"Yes..." Nick growled.

"They gave me that, and they tried to give me a Fox taser. The same one my dad used on you this morning..." Nick sighed and fell back into his chair.

"So they hate Foxes, is that it?"

"No, they're more 'deeply terrified' of predators. My mom is more open-minded. That's why she didn't mind you staying in the burrow overnight. My dad probably would have watched you while you slept," she chuckled. Nick pinched the bridge of his snout.

"No matter where we go, Foxes always get the business end of the sh-"

"Hey y'all!" A husky male voice called. Gideon came towards them with a big smile and stains on his apron.

"Gideon, hey." Judy greeted while Nick watched the much larger Fox approach with wide eyes. He expected someone his size, maybe a bit larger and muscular. No one he couldn't take in a fair fight, but this guy. He was a big fluffy tank with a nasty comb over. Like, it wasn't so bad that it looked good. It was just... Why? "This is my special friend Nick." Nick extended his hand, regretting it instantly. Gideon had the grip of a Boa Constrictor. Guess you get that from kneading dough and pye crusts all day.

"Pleasure to meet ya Buddy." He let go of Nick's hand.

"You too Big Fella..." Nick rubbed his hand.

"How's it been going? I bet working in the big city is more than exciting."

"Exciting... Is one way to put it," Judy chuckled. "It is way different than here. Mega buildings. Mega animals, and even tiny buildings with tiny animals."

"Wait, none of you have ever been to Zootopia?" Nick asked, dumbfounded.

"Aside from Judy, no. I know none of my family has had the gumption to go to the city," Gideon said as he pulled up a chair. "We's a buncha country Foxes," he chuckled.

"And my family is too scared of predators to live there...

"Can you tell me something about Zootopia Nick? I didn't get to ask Judy the last time she was here."

"I'll tell you just about what I know."

* * *

Judy was having a panic attack. She had been pacing since her and Nick came home. Luckily Kate was starting to take a liking to him, so that should keep him occupied until she finds out what to do. The right, and blatantly obvious, thing to do is just tell them. They can tell her she can't be with him, but they can silently judge. Besides, how would they react? Would they be happy, shocked, angry?

Why now is she worried of what others think of her and her actions. She's the smallest thing on the force, and probably the best but she didn't like to brag. So why is it so hard to tell her loving, compassionate, parents that she's the first, yet again, to date a Fox . She's always the frontrunner, taking on new ideas and challenges that others wouldn't dare to. In all honesty it was terrifying. That gut feeling, that primordial fear. Even though she loved him, it always found a way to fog up her judgement. She's still trying to get used to kissing him, but that's not the point. She had to tell her parents and they may not like that. There was a knock on her door.

"Jude the dude, how are ya feeling?" Her Dad asked with exuberance.

"I'm... fine," she sighed.

"Are you certain? Your ears are real low."

"I'm okay Dad, really. I'm a little 'ugh' at the moment..."

"It's not-"he cleared his throat. " 'Lady Issues', is it?"

"Lady... what? No Dad, it's the complete opposite," Judy giggled.

"Oh sorry... Is it anything your old man can help you with?" He adjusted his hat and grabbed his overall straps. This was it, now or never.

"Yeah, there's something that I have to tell you and mom..."

"Want me to go get her?" Stu asked tenderly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Be right back Jude." She collapsed on the bed trying not to cave under the unwanted amount of pressure that was weighing down on her. Nick was right. She should have fessed up before there babe here, months before they came. "Hey, Jude. You'll never believe who's here!" Her Dad came running in with a great big smile.

"Who?" Judy shot up.

"Ebenezer!" Judy put on a fake smile.

"Wow dad, that's great," She forced through clenched teeth.

"Come on, say hi!" This could not be happening right now. She had to be in some crappy cliché romantic comedy, just take out the comedy and replace it with contrived coincidences. Ebenezer Hareis. A muscle bound farm boy who's father was a close friend of the family until cancer took his life. And the number one candidate for her future husband. She tried to date him once, and despite him being a meathead by appearance, he was actually very intelligent and down to Earth. He didn't want to be with Judy because she was, and I quote "Too strong for a woman.". They tried to date when she was in the academy and he couldn't handle how she was able to beat him at arm wrestling. Her Dad loves the boy, and now he just so happened to pop up at the wrong time.

There he was. Hair slicked up with gel, A plaid shirt that looked as is it were about to pop, and jeans with holes at each knee. "Well if it ain't Judy!" He came up to her standing at about Nick's height. "I haven't seen you since you left for the city. How's the police gig treating ya?"

"It's not a gig persay, but it's working out fine. I know you heard about the Nighthowlers."

"Yeah, that was insane. You and that pardner of yours did some good work," he complimented. "Never knew a Fox could be that brave," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Nick walked into the room with Sarah on his shoulders, Kate on his tail, and Steven punching his leg with all of his little Bunny might.

"Who's that?" Ebenezer asked with caution.

"That's Nick, my partner..." Judy wish she had brought her gun.

"Uh, hey... Is this a bad time? Cause I can-"

"No, no, I was going to come get you anyway. Kids, we're about to have a grown-up talk okay," Judy orders.

"Eugh, that means that they're gonna talk about bills and taxes. Come on, let's go outside," Steven ran to the door.

"Don't stay out too long. It's gonna get dark soon," Bonnie cautioned. Sarah ran after her cousin, and several other bunnies came pouring out from behind Nick. All except little Kate.

"Hey little one," Nick lifted his tail. "You gotta go."

"Aw, do I have to?" Kate pouted.

"Don't worry. This tail will be here for you when you get back." Kate hesitated but she key go and went to join the others. "She really loves my tail. Half the time I don't even know that she's on there until I hear giggling or snoring, usually both."

"So, what's eating you Jude?" Her dad asked. Judy swallowed hard. Why was this so damn difficult? All she had do was tell them that she's dating a fox. It's like ripping off tape That your brothers very meticulouly placed on your forehead. She looked at Nick. He knew why they were here, he knew that this was now or never. He have her a smile and a nod.

"Mom, Dad... You knew that ever since I was little that I was different. As much as it frightened and confused you, you accepted it and accepted me. And I hope that you'll do the same in this situation." Bonnie and Stu shared confused looks while Ebenezer started on lost. "During me time in Zootopia, I met some interesting people. And... As I met more and more people I came upon someone who stole my love and adoration."

"Are you saying that you found a boyfriend?" Her dad asked.

"Well...shit..." Ebenezer whispered to himself.

"Yes... I-I have."

"That's great Jude! What kind of bunny is he or she?"

"Stu!" Bonnie chided.

"What?"

"He's not a girl, and..." She looked back to Nick for reassurance. "And, he's not a Bunny either..." Stu's smile was gone but Bonnie's began to grow. "He's..."she took a deep breath. "He's right behind me..." Silence saturated the room. Stu and Ebenezer were frozen while Bonnie wore a prideful smile.

"I think I'm goonna go. It was nice seeing y'all." Ebenezer left so fast you'd think his shadow would have been left behind. Stu looked at Bonnie who acted in false surprise.

"Judy, you're not usually joking type," Stu nervously chuckled. "You are joking... Right?"

"I'm not-"

"She's not joking Mr. Hoops.," Nick stepped in. "I know it's taboo, but I think it'll work."

"Taboo is putting it lightly!" Stu retorted. "And YOU think it will work?!"

"Stu please..."

"How are you so calm about this Bon?"

"Well, I kind of expected it."

"What?" Stu and Judy exclaimed. Nick's eyes went wide.

"Stu, Judy said it. She's been different since she was a kit, but look at what she's done. She's an actual police office, and she's amazing at it from what I gather. She saved an entire city from basically civil war."

"That's different. She's dating a predator, HER predator!"

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"Everything! I understand friends, but dating? Courtship, mates, it's not right."

"I've seen plenty of-"

"Don't say a word Fox!" he said as if Nick were a foul creature.

"Dad!" Judy defended.

"Look, I've been lenient towards eventing you've done over your entire life. Putting tired in harm's way is something that I'm still having difficulty coming to grips with. But this is just... just unnatural. I don't know what goes on in that city, but wet don't do that here." Tears began to well up in Judy's eyes but she fought them back.

"Thank you for your support..." Judy stormed out of the door but not without giving Stu a scowl. Nick quickly followed behind but he didn't even acknowledge Stu.

"Things aren't the same as when we grew up. The world is changing Stu... And you can think about how much it has changed while you're sleeping with the kits." She followed behind Nick and Judy leaving Stu standing alone with nothing but regret.


	11. Can't be Swept Under a Rug

_Day 4_

 _"My Gosh! He actually did that?"_

"I know, it's not like him to lash out like that..."

 _"I didn't even know that you two were together."_

"We started while Nick was still in the hospital. I was going to tell everyone when we got back to work, but I guess the secret is out now."

 _"This is soooo amazing! You don't know how much of the precinct was saying that you two should hook up."_

"I don't think me and Nick are that famous Clawhauser," Judy chuckled.

 _"If you say so-"_ Judy heard some chewing on the other end. _"So, how are things between you all?"_

"To say that things are tense wouldn't give it any justice..."

 _"That bad huh?"_ There was more chewing followed by a loud swallow. _"Where's Nick?"_

"He said that he needed some fresh air. He won't show it, but I know that this hit him hard..."

 _"I know it would hit me hard..."_ A crinkling noise filled her ear. _"I gotta get back to my shift, I'll call you later 'kay?"_

"Okay, thanks for listening Clawhauser."

 _"No problem Judy, bye now!"_

"Bye..." Judy stared at her phone until Clawhauser hung up on the other end. She could imagine his chub undulating as he moved excitedly around the front desk. She needed something to take her mind off the doom and gloom she was surrounded with at the moment. She didn't even know where Nick went, she felt that asking would only make it worse. Sitting in this musty motel room was excruciating. She wanted to be home with her mom and her family, but she had to stay by Nick's side. She loved him. She did love him... right? Of course she did, he's smart charming, cunning, and brave in some moments. She would have been back here ages ago lamenting over her lost job if he didn't decide to help her. Why would she be doubting that she loves him? So what if her Dad basically had an aneurysm at the though of his daughter dating a fox. He literally has about fifty others, why was she the one always under the magnifying glass. _"He'll get used to it. Dad's a very open minded person... right?"_ He flopped back onto the bed, wondering what that wet cold thing was on her ear. It was just a bottle of water. She got so caught up with Clawhauser she forgot that she was going to go for her run. She grabbed the bottle, her mp3, and started to head towards the door. Her phone began to buzz at her hip. "Hello?"

 _"H-hello?"_

"Mom?"

 _"Hey Judy, how are ya holdin' up?"_

"I'm..." she sighed. "I'm bad mom..."

 _"Oh no, what did you do?"_

"No, not like that I-"

 _"Look, Kate and Steven are trying to grab the phone from me. You're dad wants to talk with you and Nick, be he-"_ There was a loud crack and the sounds of giggling and shouting too muffled to make out. After some heavy breathing there was a little girl's voice on the phone. _"Hi Judy!"_

"Hannah? Did you steal the phone from aunt Bon?"

 _"Sorry, but we really wanted to talk to you... Please come back!"_

"I will okay, give me some time," Judy chuckled.

 _"Pleaaase! We miss you!"_ Hannah pleaded.

"I'll be back before you little munchkins know it."

 _"And bring your Fluffy Fox friend!"_ Kate shouted into the earpiece.

"Okay okay, now give the phone back to aunt Bon before she kicks your bad little butts." An exhausted "caught ya" came hazily through the phone. There was another percussive crack before her mom answered.

 _"I-" *puff* "Am getting too old-" *gasp* "Whew my goodness..."_ her heavy breathing mellowed out.

"Are you okay mom?"

 _"Those Kids are going to end up giving me a heart attack..."_ she cleared her throat. _"As I said before, your dad wants to talk things out face to face. He should be back tonight, please try to make it."_

"I will mom."

 _"And Bring Nick..."_ Judy hesitated, thinking of her father attacking or hurting Nick and vice versa. _"Judy?"_

"Huh? Oh, right. Don't worry, he's coming too."

 _"Thank you honey. I'm going to go sit down before I collapse..."_ Her om hung up the phone leaving Judy with a heavy heart and a twice as heavy mind. Of course they needed to talk this out, but Judy knew it would go wrong. She put it off and left to find Nick.

* * *

Nick sat at a bench basking in the afternoon sun. The sun out here was so intense and it felt so real and vibrant. He could feel its warmth penetrating his fur. The summer breeze came through sweeping the fresh scent of flowers and grass into his hungry nostrils. Yet he still couldn't shake the demon on his back. He knew this would happen. He didn't think it would hit him this hard though. It was almost impossible to believe that Judy, as free spirited and open minded as he is, came from some so lost in the idea that predator and prey should be enemies. And seeing Judy cry like that, it was almost too much to bear. It was about two, he checked his phone to see if he had any new notifications. Furbook had a few, just some likes on a picture he took of Judy's little cousin strangling his tail. She was so adorable, and she seemed to really like him. It was a shame that he most likely wasn't allowed back in that house again.

He scoffed at how blind he had been. Of course her dad blew a gasket. He didn't blame him for it, even though it was a tad bit unwarranted. Nick knew what he was and what everyone saw him as, not even an ambitious little ball of fluff could change that. He was the sneaky mischievous Fox that no one wanted, his dad sure didn't want him... But he can't dwell on that. The sun is shining, birds are singing and fighting in mod air. It looks like they're really going at it, and he got a notification. It was from Yvette V. Wilde. Nick stared at the screen as if he saw a ghost. His mom had liked one of his posts. He didn't know whether to jump for joy, or act like he never saw it and move on. He didn't even know she had a Furbook, let alone that she actually got on it. Another notification popped up, it was a comment on the post he made back when he was in the hospital. Now he was really torn. It could just be someone parading around as his mother. With all of the animals in the world, she couldn't be the only Yvette Wilde, right? He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, until a little "rawr" sounded from it. He got a message from Yvette...

~ _Son, I know that it has been years since we last spoke. Our last words to each other weren't exactly kind, but I want to make it up to you. I'll be in Zootopia within two weeks. I cant wait to see you son~_

His heart sank. Could this actually be her trying to reach out to him. No, no, she didn't want anything to do with him. She left just like everyone else, why would she care now all of a sudden. He didn't answer. He turned his phone off and stuffed it back in his pocket. He got up from the bench and began to wander around the park. Held his head high with a smile telling thinking about how he was the coolest sexiest most amazing fox to ever grace the surface of this Earth. A vain attempt to shove the memory of the last person to ever care leaving him forever. The things he said, the way she cried. Then she was gone, not a note nor a call. Just gone... His smile began to waver and tears formed in his eyes. He struggled to hold them back, he just had to be sure. He hastily turned his phone on, fighting back tears as it booted up. It came on and he quickly tapped on the Furbook app. He went to her page, and it only had one profile picture uploaded today, and the account was created a year ago.

Of course it was fake. Why did he get so excited over an obvious internet troll who just wanted toy with him. Actually, now that he looked closely the picture was from a picture he took of a picture of his mom. "Hey watch out for that-" Nick walked straight into a tree and stumbled backwards. "Goodness, are you okay?" A female voice came closer.

"Yeah, it's not the first time I've faceplanted on an inanimate object..." Nick rubbed his forehead.

"You need to be careful. Them phones are gonna end you up a stain on the pavement one day."

"No kidding." Nick turned to her. "Vikki?"

"Yeah dum dum, who did you think it was?" She playfully sassed.

"I couldn't tell. I was to busy kissing this tree. Jeez, take a guy out to dinner first." He put his phone away and dusted off his shirt. "What are you doing out here?"

"I always come here on my break."

"Isn't the pie shop an hour's walk from here?" Nick asked dumbfounded.

"You don't know the Burrows well at all," Vikki giggled. Gray's Bakery and Pastries is just around the corner. How in the heck did you think it was an hour away?"

"Eh, I'm not too good with directions." Nick shrugged.

"Then, how do ya get around that city?"

"I know it like the back of my hand."

"I know it sounds more cliché than a farmer with a banjo, but I've never been there... or any city for that matter."

"Farmer with a banjo?" Nick chuckled. "I gotta remember that one. Zootopia isn't what you think, trust me. Judy found that out the hard way."

"How did y'all meet? If you don't mind me asking." Nick knew what was going on. He may not have had much luck with women, but he knew the signs. Only question was, should he follow them.

"It was a tale as old as about seven months ago. She came up to me after I was making a sale because she said I was a key witness to this case she was trying to solve. You know, crazy bunny stuff." They sat on an old bench in the shade.

"What case was she on about?"

"The Nighthowler case."

"How'd them city folk get Nighthowlers?" Vikki jumped.

"We never found the supplier. Come to think of it, I'm surprised we haven't had to deal with a breakout yet."

"Sounds like yer just plum lucky," Vikki chuckled.

"Well, whatever the case. I'm glad I don't have predators trying to eat my while psychotic sheep try to ram my skull in."

"Y'all done been through a lot together huh...?" Nick swallowed, the lump in his throat choking back the truth.

"Yeah... now we're going through this whole thing with get parents, well her dad..."

"What happened?" Vikki asked with sympathetic intrigue.

"Her dad flipped when he found out saying how it was wrong and how she shouldn't be with a fox, the whole nine yards."

"Mr. H? He seems like such a mellow fellow y'know?"

"Yeah," Nick laughed. "He didn't attack me, he just expressed his concerns in a way that made Judy run away crying and ended us up in a motel."

"That's wow... How's Judy doing?"

"Not well. She wouldn't stop crying the first night and cried herself to sleep the second, I left her back at the motel. Knowing her she probably left to go do her own thing. You can't keep that bunny down," Nick halfheartedly snorted.

"I gotta get back to the shop. Knowing Gidy he got his tail caught in the berry thresher again."

"That sounds graciously painful," Nick winced.

"Only if you let it go. Daddy knows to turn it off when one of us gets caught. At least I hope he does." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled something on it. "Here, just in case you need someone to talk to." It was her phone number and furbook along with her flitter and a little heart she drew on the bottom left. She left Nick to fester with his thoughts again. But that didn't last long.

"Wilde here..." he answered his phone.

 _"Nick, Nick man. Where you at?"_

"Finnick?" Nick sat up _like_ a corpse rising from the grave.

 _"Who the hell do you think this is?"_

"Uh-huh, what do you need short stop?"

 _"I need your help. That guy from the salon, he set me up man!"_

"Who Ray, the convicted murderer I warned you about?" Nick said with an exaggerated tone.

 _"I should have listened."_ Nick began to worry. Finnick never admitted that anyone other than him was right, and he never showed remorse for not taking Nick's advice.

"What's going on?" Nick took a more serious tone. "Did anything happen to you?"

 _"No nothing has happened. But I think he put a hit oit on me man!"_

"Why?"

 _"I got caught trying to smuggle some stuff into this weave shop and I was caught. I ratted out Ray and now he's trying to kill me man! I went to talk to him after they let me out of the clinc. He acted all cool, but I know he's pissed."_

"How do you know?"

 _"He said something about the fuzz snooping around and I told him that I ssquealed-"_

"Why did you tell him?!" Nick facepalmed.

 _"You know me man. I keep it one hundred, no matter who it is. Anyway, that was a few days ago. I was leaving this girls house that I have been messing around with and I saw some real suspect dudes poking around my van."_

"Aw damnit Finnick!" Nick clutched the fur on his head. "You can't go a day without me having to bail you out can you?"

 _"How do you think I feel? I can beat ssomebody's ass no problem, but if I dude got a gun. I can't fold."_

"Finnick, you couldn't beat a lamb..." Both ends went silent as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

 _"I know you've been with your girl, but I really need some help man..."_

"I won't let them get you little buddy. We'll work something out, I'll get Judy on board too." Nick got up from the bench.

 _"First, I ain't little. Second, I don't want more than one boyscout 'helping' me out."_

"If you don't accept Judy's help, you don't accept my help." He began to walk off.

 _"Why you gotta do me like this man?"_

"Because you're the little dum dum who didn't listen when I told him to pull out."

 _"Don't play, you know my pull out game is strong,"_ Finnick chuckled.

"Can't pull out if you don't go in," Nick snickered.

 _"Oh ha ha, look. Don't leave me hanging..."_

"You know I won't. Till the end right?"

 _"Fox brothers together forever."_

"Stay low and stay out of sight. I'll be back." Nick hung up and let loose a long frustrated sigh that irritated his wound. He and Finnick had always gotten into dicey situations, even some as bad as this. But he can't even lift his left arm without pain radiating throughout his chest. And Judy won't agree willingly, especially with all of this going on with her family. And they still haven't cracked the case with the robberies, the same one that nearly killed him. "This is going to be a chore..."

* * *

 **I am not going twell you why I'm so late. I just want to tell you all that I've been lazy cause I've been vacationing in Seattle for the last few weeks. Please forgive the wait, I'll get the next chapters out as fast as I can.**

 **xXWildeXx**


	12. An Uneasy Compromise

Nick was laying on the ground in the middle of a park. He was beginning to learn how to find his way around, the street layout was exactly like Zootopia's more tame and level districts. He had called Judy and told her to meet him there, he didn't want to discuss anything serious in a musty hotel room that stunk of shame and alcohol. Besides, on a beautiful day like this who wanted to be stuck inside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and singing, and the breeze came through just right. It reminded Nick of the summers he used to spend with his mom and grandma. She would tell them to go outside and enjoy the day while she stayed in cooking up some pies and dinner. Him and his cousins would play in the grass chasing each other while their parents constantly preached about safety. Why did he have to grow up?

"Hey Nick..."

"Good afternoon milady." Nick opened his eyes to a slightly sweaty jogging pants wearing Judy who was panting over him. He promptly crossed his legs. "You look beat. Running from the truth?"

"Oh ha ha," she lightly tapped his arm. "Why are we out here?" Judy asked as she plopped down next to him. Her smell was indescribable but it made Nick cross his legs even tighter.

"First, I am sorry about what happened with your Dad. I didn't–" she hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to apologize, he does and he will."

"What do you mean?" Nick sat up slightly still with his legs crossed.

"My mom called and told me that he wants to talk to both of us as soon as possible. I don't know what it means, but hopefully it's an apology."

"Hey, look at that. Someone gives a fox a chance."

"Yeah..." Judy chucked. She scooted closer to Nick and layed by his side. She was warm, hot almost and soft.

"Looks like someone is feeling better," Nick said softly. Judy nuzzled into his chest.

"A little..." Nick wanted to tell her but he knew it would ruin the moment. Being this close did bring up a few questions though.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Mhm..." Judy sighed. He had to tell her. Finnick is in trouble and he's relaxing in the grass. He needed to tell her.

"I... I need your help."

"You asking for help? Must be life threatening..." Judy chuckled. Nick was silent. "Is it that bad?" She looked him in the eye.

"Well, it's not _my_ life, but the life of one of my... friends."

"One of your _friends?"_ she began to rub his chest. "Who's going to jail Wilde?"

"Geez, give a fox some credit." Nick shrugged.

"I've seen your record. Sixty eight days for a bag of grass seed?"

"I never back down from a dare."

"And you had to serve 200 hours of community service for public nudity..." Judy snidely commented.

"I think I was having a bad trip that day. Look, I get it. You know that your sly guy done some questionable stuff in the past. I was a teenager. I know you've done some shady things." Judy thought hard about what she had done in her past. Other than maybe getting in trouble for talking too much at school, she drew a blank.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." Judy shrugged.

"So you're telling me across your entire-"

"Twenty four," Judy added.

"Twenty- wow you're young. Across all twenty four of those bunny years-" he tapped his finger on snout. "You haven't done one questionable thing?"

"Not that I can remember. Wait... How old are you?"

"I'll be thirty my next Birthday," Nick sighed.

"Jeez you old man."

"I don't need to bust out the cane just yet. Well, maybe sooner than I'd hoped," He said as he rubbed his wound. Judy felt where he had been shot, the horrifying scene playing out before her all over again. The fear, dread, and sadness she felt when she thought he wouldn't make it through surgery.

Nick felt something wet pooling on his chest. "Carrots, if that's sweat..." Judy couldn't hold them back, she started to cry like she had for days on days. "Judy, are you okay?" Nick sat up with worry.

"I'm... I'm," she said through sobbing gasps. Nick pulled her close and placed his chin on her head.

"If this is about what's going on with your family, I'm more than eager to make it right." Hearing his voice, feeling how it resonated deep in her and reasured her that he was there made her cry even harder. "Judy..."

"I almost lost you..." Judy buried her face into his chest. "Everything happened so fast. I didn't know what to do..." Nick wanted to say something to comfort her. "When you were there," she gulped as another torrent of tears came forward. "You were dying and I couldn't do anything!"

"You did call that ambulance if I remember correctly."

"I had your blood on my hands! I saw the life leaving your eyes..." she cried softly. "I felt like I was going to lose the only one in that godforsaken city that loved me."

"Where is all of this coming from Carrots?"

"This..." She pushed away and put her and on where he was shot. "I had to take a few days off because I would cry so hard I'd give myself a migraine. I didn't eat or sleep. I worried a lot. I even endlessly hounde Bogo for updates on your recovery."

"Judy, listen to me" he grabbed her chin. She was met with his relaxed yet intense emerald eyes."I'm alive and I'm here with you. No one or anything is going to change that." Judy sniffled some and wiped her tears away.

"I love you." She nuzzled up under his chin.

"I love you too Carrots. More than you know." They stayed there under the tree, basking in each other's love. Unfortunately, Nick had to tell her. "I need your help though."

What's wrong?" She came from under his jaw.

"Finnick has gotten himself in trouble. For someone so small he knows how to get mixed up in some serious situations. He's part of the reason why I was so good with hand to hand combat training."

"You need me to help out your running buddy?" Judy asked with a scoff.

"He's more than that. Please, for me?"

"I don't want to get fired for fraternizing with a criminal." Judy spat. Nick admitted that hurt some.

"Judy please, he's like a brother to me..." Judy saw that Nick was pleading, almost begging for her help.

"He means that much to you?" Judy placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes, we've been together since we were both little knuckleheaded kids." Judy knew that her job, everything that she worked for could be in jeopardy. Would that be worth it for Nick?"

"I'll have to think about it Nick, I'm sorry." Nick wanted to say something, but he stayed his tongue.

"Take all the time you need Carrots..." Nick let her go and layed back down in the grass.

"Nick I don't want you to be mad at me..." Judy crawled back to his side.

"I'm not mad. I've gotten Finnick out of stuff like this dozens of times before. Well maybe not _this_ bad, but yeah."

"What did he get himself into?" Judy placed her head back on Nick's chest.

"It was this guy, His name is Raymond Dressler but people who say his _'government name'_ have habit of ending up missing or in a ditch. Usually both."

"Why doesn't he appear in any of the police records?"

"Because, unlike Mr. Big, he thrives off the criminal underground. Drugs, women, weapons you name it. All of the shady dealings that never see the light, yeah. That's all ray."

"Oh my goodness..." Judy sighed. "Nick, we could crack this whole underground thing wide open, you know one of it's main dealers!" Judy shot up.

"I've already been shot twice Carrots. I don't want the third bullet magically killing me. Anyway, I don't know if he's even still dealing with the Zu. He was in jail for the last five years."

"What for?" Judy asked with intrigue.

"Accidental murder, but we all know he did it. That damn Coyote makes a fox look like a patron saint."

"Oh my goodness..." Judy whispered. "Wait, you said that he used to be apart of the criminal underground in Zootopia, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't even know if he's still-"

"And you said that he was in jail for the last five years!" She sprang up with her ears erect.

"Carrots, you're losing me..."

"What I'm getting at is, what if Ray is the reason why the robberies have been springing up?" She looked Nick directly in his confused eyes.

"Carrots listen, Ray has been doing this stuff since since. Even if it was him you're not gonna catch him. You'd have better luck bringing down the Big Mafia." Nick flopped back onto the grass.

"I have a hunch, and my hunches have never let me down."

"You sure about that?" Nick chuckled.

"Absolutely, and think of it like this. If you help me bring Ray to justice, it might just help out Finnick too." Nick rolled his eyes and sat up with a sigh.

"I know you're playing me, and I'm in." Judy hopped with joy and hugged Nick.

"We're gonna crack this case wide open! What do you say?" Judy asked, looking at him with those big beautiful eyes.

"I say let's do it. I'm going to have to make a new bucket list though," Nick chuckled. Judy pulled him into a kiss, the first one they shared since he left the hospital.

"You genius fox! Now first things first, you have to talk to my Dad." She took hold of his tie and began to tug him along. Nick admired her optimism, but in the back of his mind he felt he had made the final deal with the devil.

* * *

Judy looked upon her home with happiness and anxiety. Inside her Dad was waiting to hopefully apologize for being so crass a few days ago. Nick stood next to her just as anxious though he didn't show it. He had a bad feeling that being here would make everything worse, but this was for Judy. The sooner they cleared the mud, the sooner he could get back the city and help out Finnick.

There was a massive group of bunnies outside relaxing and playing as the heat of the day simmered away. From the crowd came Judy's mom and four little bunnies, but her Dad was nowhere to be seen. "Judy!" Hannah Steven and Sarah tackled her.

"Fluffy Fox!" Kate ran up and jumped on Nick.

"Hey there little one," Nick laughed. Judy fought through a jungle of hugs to get back on her feet.

"I'm happy to see you guys too."

"Don't leave unless you're going back to work," Sarah said. Bonnie came to them with a battered smile.

"I see Kate really likes you."

"Eh, she only likes the fur," Nick chuckled as he put her on his shoulders.

"You're tall!" Kate giggled.

"Where's Dad?" Judy asked she set Steven down. Bonnie looked down with a sigh.

"He's out in the field... He hasn't been himself lately. He barely talks, he won't smile, and he just hasn't been happy. I think a talk with his little Jude would help out a lot." Judy looked up to Nick for reassurance. Nick took her hand and gave her a nod.

"We'll talk to him."

* * *

Stu was working pulling up carrot after carrot. People used to think that there was something wrong with him. He wasn't happy unless he was working. If he wasn't doing something with his hands, building, farming, or repairing then he wasn't satisfied, and with what has happened recently he couldn't find any other outlet. The world has gone mad. He didn't want to seem like an old racist hick who can't let go of the past, but a predator and prey of any kind being together didn't work to him. What if they wanted to have children, you can't put an elephant and a mouse together and expect it to magically work out. Biology has laws. Perhaps he was just being a intolerant old soap. Judy most likely detests him now. "Hey Dad..." His ears shot up.

"Jude?" He looked up at her with a slacked jaw. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Listen, I want to apologize for what I said."

"I think you should apologize to him too." She pushed Nick ahead of her, facing him directly with Stu.

"Hello Mr. Hopps, it's nice to meet you. A-again." Nick held out his hand. Stu looked at it like it was covered in some kind of filth. Nick pulled it back with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I still can't Jude."

"Dad..."

"He's..." Stu turned his back to them. "He's a fox, it can't work."

"Dad please. Nick would never do anything to hurt me. He saved my life at the risk of his own!"

"That may be Judy, but you're a Bunny. I like Nick, I think he's what you say, but I can't bear the idea of you being remotely intimate with him. It makes my stomach churn." Judy's heart fell.

"I can't believe-" Nick placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to him Judy." He walked closer to Stu. "Mr. Hopps, I know that the idea of your daughter being with something other than a Bunny is unacceptable and bordering on taboo. She is an amazing person. Honestly when we first met, I was rooting for her to fail, like I had so many times before. Zootopia has a way of testing your resolve nearly to the breaking point." He looked back at Judy and smiled. "If I hadn't met her I'd be the exact fox you must have thought me to be from the beginning. She believed in me and motivated me to do better when I had all but given up. What I'm trying to say is I love your daughter and nothing will change that, but if you'd rather her not be with a fox. Say the word and it'll be done."

Judy and Stu's eyes went as wide as saucers. He looked at Judy behind Nick seeing that she was only a few steps away from crying her eyes out. "Nick, look. I hate that my daughter loves you the way that she does, but it breaks my heart to see her unhappy."

"I understand sir..."

"I amazes me that out of all the other boyfriends she's had she'd end up with a fox," Stu scoffed. Nick looked to her with a raised brow. Judy simply shrugged. "I have nothing to say, as long as you make her happy..."

"Oh Dad!" Judy hugged him. Nick stood there drowning in the awkwardness of the moment. "Come here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the hug.

"Seriously, keep her happy. She's one of a kind." Stu said sternly.

"You have my word Mr. Hopps," Nick said with a hand on his chest and the other in the air.

"Now, enough dilly dallying, I need a few extra hands out here. Care to lend some?"

"Sure! Come on Nick, I'll show you how us Hopps make a living." Nick shrugged and followed along.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Just two short chapters basically tieing up all lose ends here in the burrows. I do need help. I'd be a liar if I said I weren't shooting myself in the foot with this issue. I need some beta readers, but one problem. I'm still a noob so I'm not sure how it works. If anyone wants to help I'd be more than happy. Thank you all for reading, onto the next chapter. "The Little Guy in Big Trouble"**


	13. Back in the Fire

_**Day 7**_

The last two days have been uneventful to say the least. However there was that moment when Judy's grandfather attacked Nick. Maybe it was because he was a fox, or maybe his senility has gone full circle. Her Dad has been warming up to Nick more. He's had Nick working with him and his Uncles in the fields. It did worry her some though. Nick still doesn't tell how he really feels. She knows that he's heavy on the mind but he won't tell and he won't show it.

"Hey Carrots…" Nick came into the room looking like a hot sweaty mess.

"Looks like Dad's been hounding you."

"Oh this is nothing. Try acting like you work for a moving company in Sahara Square."

"You must have been drowning," Judy chuckled.

"Ew…" He took off his shirt. "You doing okay Carrots?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking…"

"About what?"

"All of this. Me, you, our job, this whole… crazy world." Nick sat on the bed with her.

"Are you getting existential again?"

"No Nick," she giggled. "I'm saying that… It's crazy how life works."

"You're gonna have to explain it better than that Carrots." He cuddled up on her back. She melted into his warm fur.

"I knew I'd end up being a police officer one way or another, but meeting you was a complete curveball."

"Oh really?"

"Really, I'm serious. I've met my share of jerks and just complete nuisances while growing up, but you were different."

"Ouch?" Nick said with confusion.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but when I first met you, I thought you were an entitled jerk who was so caught up in his own ego that he put others down to get some kind of sick amusement out of it."

"Jeez…"

"You turned out to be completely different though." She ran her hand down his snout.

"Well, I guess I can admit that I was jealous when we first met."

"You were jealous of me?" Judy cooed.

"Well more pity than jealousy. But, when I first saw you walk into that Ice Cream parlour I couldn't believe my eyes. I honestly thought you were on your way to some cosplay event or something." He looked down and was met with Judy's judgemental scowl. "Hey I didn't know that the boys in blue started accepting bunnies into their unitard parading ranks."

"I have never seen any officer wearing a onesy Nick…"

"Eh, let a fox dream. Anyway, yeah I was a little jealous cause I see this cliche young plucky bunny with her future ahead of her waltz in like she was petitioned by God himself to change the world."

"Wow…"

"Don't think I didn't know you followed me while I was doing my daily rounds." Judy buried her face in her ears. "Finnick saw you before I did. I didn't really care though, cause I knew you had nothing on me."

"You were surprisingly clean. Do you carry your social security number with you too?"

"Nah, I do carry my insurance, birth certificate, and medical information. Just in case I get snatched up by a gang of undesirables."

"Ooh, a wanted Fox." Judy crooned.

"Not anymore, but there was a time when police weren't the only people I was ducking and dodging."

"What did you used to do?"

"I'll tell you some other time. My teen years were complicated to say the least. I've told you this before."

"I know. I'm just curious." She turned and looked him in the eye. "We're a couple now Nick. I tell you everything when you ask. I feel like you don't really trust me."

"If I trust you with my life, then I trust you fully Carrots."

"So why can't you tell me…?" Judy pouted.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Judy huffed, turned away and crossed her arms. "C'mon Carrots. You're gonna be like that?" She continued to pout. She even went so far as to raise her head in a snobbish fashion. "Look," Nick sighed. "I was a confused little… something back then, okay?" She didn't break her pout. "What do you want from me Carrots?"

"I want you to tell the truth."

"I told you already. I lied, cheated, and stole. I sold out everyone who cared about me, even my own mother." She turned and looked at him. Nick avoided her gaze, feeling vulnerable and defenseless.

"I'm sorry…" She fell back into his chest.

"Don't be. Bunnies can't handle their curiosity. You're like miniature ocelots." He chuckled as he rubbed her head. She wasn't sure if it was his paw pads, or just some preference that she never looked into, but feeling his hands brush against her fur felt taboo yet amazing. His big predatory hands feeling out their prey. He could just take her right there, she would be helpless. He would pin her down, teeth bared prepared to-

"Hey Judy!"

"Hm, what?" she was broken away from her fantasy.

"You ready to go back to the big city?"

"Yes and no. I do want to get back to work, but I miss it here. The fresh air, open fields, the people."

"I can't argue with that. The people here are nice, not as hickish as I thought they'd be." She lightly elbowed Nick in the gut. "Ow! What? I'm a city kid," Nick winced.

"That doesn't mean you can be ignorant."

"Noted," Nick chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and hypnotizingly calm. She began to wonder why. Why couldn't she find a bunny that made her feel this way. Safe, secure, and bothered. She loves Nick, she isn't sure just how much yet, but it was there. She thought back to what was racing through her mind earlier. Why did she fall for a fox? Maybe it was his smile, or his eyes that told more than he himself knew. Maybe it was because it was strange. A bunny and her predator together romantically was something she had never heard of. Perhaps it was because no one can tell her no. She wanted to try a relationship with her opposite and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Despite her doubts, she was going to be happy with her dumb fox.

"Hey, I'm gonna hop in the shower," Nick said as he scooted off the bed. Judy tried to bite her tongue, but she spoke through anyway.

"M-Mind if I join you?" Nick's tail and ears stood on end and his eyes went wide, glowing green in the dim room.

"Uh, I… uh," Nick gulped.

"I mean, if you don't want me to, that's fine," Judy's cheeks went a deep red.

"No, it's not that. That just, uh… came way out of left field, heh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If you want to, I'm not stopping you. I wouldn't mind having a horny little bunny with me," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Judy perked up.

"Nothing!" Nick forgot that she had incredible hearing. "Like I said, you're welcome to join me," his voice cracked as he awkwardly shimmied towards the bathroom.

* * *

At the train station, Judy's family came to bid them a proper farewell. Even Gideon and his family came to say their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you hun bun," Bonnie said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know mom."

"You too Nick. It was nice to finally meet you." Much to his surprise she hugged him.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Hopps." Stu looked at both of them and sighed.

"Keep on making us proud Jude, and Nick." Nick went as stiff as a board. "Take care of my daughter. I mean it," Stu said sternly.

"Ah Uh, of course sir," Nick stuttered.

"Oh stop scaring the poor boy Stu," Bonnie scolded. The train's horn sounded.

"Bye guys! I love you!" Judy exclaimed happily.

"Bye Judes!" Gideon shouted.

"Good luck back home Nick!" Vicki waved as the train slowly pulled out of the station. Nick went off to find somewhere to sit while Judy stood by the glass until everyone was out of sight.

"Now leaving Bunnyburrow," Nick read the sign with a twinge of remorse. He's going back to the loud smelly city that he grew to call home. He understood why Judy seemed so naïve when they first met. It almost made him a little jealous that he didn't have a family so supportive and caring, and friends who would be by you until the day you die. He did have Finnick. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"C'mon… Answer."

 _"Who is this?"_ A forced high pitch voice answered.

"Hey it's me, Nick…"

 _"Thank goodness, I thought you was one of Ray's boys."_

"Yeah, you can fool anyone with that voice. Have they been calling you?"

 _"Nah, but I don't wanna take that chance. Where you at?"_

"A train, I'll be back in town in a few hours."

 _"Good good."_

"Has anything been happening since you last called?"

 _"A bank got robbed a few days ago. They think it was the Big Mafia, but it was on the Tundra Town Jungle divide."_

"What about Ray?"

 _"I haven't heard anything. Except some jackasses chopped my van and painted a 5D on the side!"_

"Hold on!" Nick jumped at the news and ran to find Judy. She was still standing at the door watching the countryside roll by as the train picked up speed. Her home was fading away again as it had done when she left to follow her dream. "Hey, Carrots!" Nick whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, just listen." He switched the phone to speaker. "Are you still there Finnick?"

 _"Yeah, I'm here…"_ Finnick's voice was low and gruff.

"Nick, I don't want to talk to your friends right now…"

"You're gonna want to hear this Carrots. Sorry Finnick, the signal keeps cutting in and out. Can you tell me what happened again?"

 _"I said, my van got stripped and now there's a 5D on it."_ Judy's ears went erect instantly. _"That was my baby! You never defile another man's ride!"_

"Do you know who did it?" Judy asked excitedly.

 _"Who's that? Where's Nick?"_ Finnick growled.

"Whoa, easy there junior. That was just Hopps."

 _"Hopps? The bunny? C'mon man! I don't need the cops in on this!"_

"Finnick I'm a police officer!" Nick protested.

 _"Y-Yeah but that's different._ "

"She's in this too Finnick whether you like it or not. Besides, if what I'm suspecting is true, we're going to need all of the help we can get." Finnick grumbled and groaned on the line.

 _"Fine… Fine, she can help. But that's it. No more booty call cops had better be involved!"_

"Thanks for being understanding." he took the phone off speaker and continued to talk with Finnick. Judy wondered why he was so bitter towards her. She only ever remembered meeting him three times, maybe even four. Why was her name like poison to him? "Alright, I told- You alright Carrots?"

"I'm fine…"

"Your ears are all droopy and sad."

"Does Finnick hate me?" Nick pulled her into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you. Maybe it's the idea of you."

"That makes me feel better," Judy sarcastically scoffed.

"Finnick has bad trust issues. He's complicated for a little guy. If you show him that he can trust you, he'll open up like a door."

"What happened to you two?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked to the observation car.

"How did you guys grow up? What did you face?"

"It's not as bad as you think." Nick reassured.

"At least you came out better from it."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Finnick waited, impatiently flicking his ears and looking over his back. He was out in the open in broad daylight. Anyone could come in this crowded train station and be on their way. He looked at the clocks that stood around the tracks mumbling curses under his breath. Finally a distant horn sounded throughout the building. Finnick didn't care if it was them or not, he wanted to get out of this place.

As the train screeched to a halt, passengers began to flood out. Mice and lemmings scurried out, weaving in between the larger animals feet. Finnick was grateful that he wasn't born that small. He was miniscule enough already. He searched in the crowd of the small to mid sized animals that came out onto the platform. Still no sign of Nick or the bunny girl, whatever her name was. "C'mon man, you said two forty five!" Finnick whispered out of frustration. He was just about to text them when he saw a fox wearing that same ugly hawaiian shirt and tie getup. "Nick! Nick!" Nick looked at him and smiled. He said something to a pair of ears that walked along with him.

"Hey Finnick!" Nick shouted with open arms.

"Hey man."

"How ya been holding up? How's the family?" Finnick smiled and shook his head.

"Good to see you too. Crazy fool," he chuckled as they bumped fists.

"I'm sure that you already know my good friend."

"Hi Finnick I'm-"

"I know who you are. Can we get out of here? I feel like I'm being watched."

"Yeah, let's get going. You said you were staying with Louise right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he's been asking about you."

"Is he still mad?"

"I'm not sure." Finnick put on his shades. "He was happy to see me. We'll find out when he sees you."

"That's comforting…" Nick sighed. Judy felt completely out of place. She could feel the animosity emanating from Finnick. Nick could say all that he wants. Finnick didn't like her and he wasn't hiding it. And to make matters worse, there was a wolf eyeing them as they walked out of the station. He was staring until he noticed Judy.

"Hey Nick..." Judy tugged on his tie.

"What is it Carrots?"

"I think Finnick was right about us being watched." Nick looked as the wolf broke his glare and disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's hurry back to your place."

"What? Why my house?" Judy complained.

"Cause you don't associate with Finnick. If we are being watched, that's the last place they'll look."

"Do you think that'll work?" Judy skeptically whispered.

"It's a long shot…" If Nick has been in situations like this before then she trusts his judgement… to an extent.

"Fine…" Judy reluctantly agreed. "But I'm telling you now, my place is small."

"No problem with that. I used to live in a filing cabinet. Finnick! Change of plans. We're having a sleepover at Judy's place."

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me! I'm fine hiding with Louise-" Nick shushed him.

"You were right, we are being followed."

"How do you know?" Finnick asked in quiet frustration.

"You told me on the phone that you've been seeing wolves and coyotes everywhere right?"

"What about it?" Finnick growled.

"You see that guy over there?" The wolf in question was reading a book, taking a few glances in their direction. "That's why I say it's best to head over to Judy's house."

"What? No! I'm not gonna go with you so you can touch butts with your bunny bae!"

 _"Did he just say 'touch butts'?"_ Judy laughed to herself.

"Finnick-"

"Nah man, I'm going back to Louise's." Finnick put his shades back on and walked away.

"Nick…"

"What's up Carrots?" Nick sighed.

"Go with him."

"What? I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine Nick. I did manage to get around on my own before we met. He needs his friend right now…"

"You're right…" Nick sighed.

"Did you just say I'm right?"

"Don't get used to it. I gotta go." She waited until they were out of sight before leaving. She checked around making sure she wasn't followed. Perhaps she should take the longest possible way home.

* * *

Nick was a little more nervous than usual. He and Finnick have been through things like this. Bullets have flown, people have been shot, they've seen it all. But, not knowing if Judy would be safe kept his mind in a state of unease. She's a tough little fur ball, and he didn't doubt that she could handle herself. Yet he still didn't like being so far away. They pulled up to an old alleyway in between a couple of high rise apartments. Now Nick's stomach was doing flips. As they got out the smell hit Nick harder than he expected. "Geez, was it always thing rank?"

"Living large done made you soft Nick," Finnick teased. "Bunnies have that effect on you." Nick snorted and followed behind Finnick.

"Why couldn't we go through the front door?"

"Cause we're being watched, duh…"

"Are you sure about that?" Nick avoided a puddle of what he thought was water. "Or are you just being paranoid?"

"Look at my van and tell me if I'm being paranoid." he came up to a red brick wall. "Ah damnit…"

"What?" Nick asked making sure he didn't step on that old diaper.

"Ladder is too high."

"Exactly why we should have gone through the front…" Nick chided.

"I didn't hear you complaining before you joined the fuzz…" Finnick muttered just loud enough for Nick to hear. Nick rolled his eyes. He looked around for anything to that could boost him up. Nothing back there looked sturdy or 'clean' enough. "Well, are you gonna try something?"

"Gimme a second…" Nick walked back down to his car then he ran as fast as he could towards Finnick. He ran up to the wall and jumped off just missing the ladder. Finnick started laughing uncontrollably.

"Man you ain't never been able to do that free running stuff!" he chortled.

"I don't see you trying anything pint sized," Nick retorted.

"Just call him."

"Trust me, I got this. I just came at the wrong angle." Nick stretched some went back down the alley and started running as fast as he could. This time he saw an old discarded microwave that he used to boost himself up on the wall. He just caught the ladder with the tips of his fingers. His sudden weight broke the rusty lock and the ladder came rattling down, bringing Nick with it. "Ha… Got it…' Nick groaned.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Finnick started up the ladder. Nick dusted himself off, thankful he didn't land in a disgusting puddle. He looked back to his car before climbing up the rusted metal construct.

In a two bedroom apartment sat a deer reading a book while enjoying something to drink. The newspaper was dripping with new stories of how a new street gang may be on the rise. More and more robberies and burglaries are taking place all over the city, and they each leave the mysterious 5D mark. He was about to read an article on prices of fish in Tundra Town but there was a knock on his window. He put down the newspaper wondering who could have climbed up the fire escape.

"Finnick? I expected you back later."

"Yeah, well. I bought an old friend." Finnick stepped around Louise revealing Nick.

"Welly well well well then. My favorite slice of pie finally shows his face…"

"Nice to see you too tall guy," Nick greeted.

"How's life been? Did you hustle anyone else into the clink 'officer' Wilde?"

"Actually I'm on paid leave until I recover from my injury."

"Injury?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, bullet to the chest. Anyway I-"

"Wait. You got hurt and you didn't tell anyone?"Finnick growled.

"It happened so suddenly. I didn't expect to get into a firefight."

"But even after. You didn't say anything. No texts, calls, or furbook posts!"

"Finnick, it isn't really that important."

"That's the second time Nick. The second time you've been shot. What would have happened if it killed you?"

"Finnick! I'm alive and I'm still the same old me! Look, can we not right now? It's been a long day and I'm sure we're all tired."

"I don't want to have to go back to jail. Cause if I have to break you two up, I can't guarantee that it'll be pleasant!" Louise said while separating the two.

"It's alright Louise. I don't deal with fake people," Finnick hissed.

"Me fake? Honestly, Finnick you flatter me."

"Whatever… " Finnick spat as he stormed off.

"I know he always has that Napolion complex thing going on, but I don't think I haven't ever seen him that mad… Well, I don't have any problems with you staying for a while but you can't sleep here."

"What? Why not?" Nick asked, trying to mask the offense in his tone.

"Now that you are one of Zootopia finest I don't really… To put it simply, if I go back to prison, it had better not be because of you."

"Come on Lou-"

"Don't call me that…"

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Nick pleaded.

"One hundred times for every day I spent behind bars." He grabbed his newspaper and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that it was a sting operation."

"Sting or not, you left me behind. You got a bad habit of cutting your 'friends' off Wilde. No wonder why Finnick is so pissed!" That one statement hit Nick like an avalanche. He didn't know whether to defend himself or agree. Louise was right in too many ways. He cut off Emilia after he got in good with the Big family, and he even screwed that up by selling them the skunk butt rug. He made Louise miss out on three years of his life. And Finnick, the one who he considered his brother, his partner in crime, and he didn't even have the second thought to get him a job. He just left Finnick to scrap for himself. It's because of Nick's neglect why Finnick got involved with Ray in the first place. And now he may have a price on his head while Nick walks around carefree. "I take it that silence means I'm right?" Nick didn't say anything. He didn't feel the he should. The truth was right on front of him. He has been a terrible friend. "Heh, yeah you know I'm right," Louise proudly sneered.

"I'm going to head home… If anything goes down, Finnick knows my number."

"Yes sir officer Wilde sir!" Louise fake saluted.

"Yeah, screw you too you damn deer," Nick mumbled under his breath before starting down the fire escape. For some reason his chest throbbed with pain. Looks like what he had to do to get the ladder down was coming back on him. Surprisingly the alley was clear. Whenever the sun was about to set, a few homeless people or bums would start to fill in. But through here, it was eerily quiet. His car was still there, thank goodness. As he approached he noticed a note under the windshield. "Really, a parking ticket in an alley? Unbelievable…" Just as he got in his phone began to buzz and jitter. "You're a go for Wilde."

 _"What's that, your slogan?"_ Judy laughed.

"Eh, you never know. I may forget this cop gig and become a famous entrepreneur." Nick began to back out of the alley.

 _"Is Finnick okay?"_

"... yeah…"

 _"What's the matter?"_ There was shuffling on the other end.

"He's mad at me right now. I don't know. There's always something with him…" He put the car in drive and started through the slowly clearing streets.

 _"It's more than that isn't it?"_

"Sorry to get off subject, but. Did you make it home?"

 _"Yeah, I'm back in my humble rotting abode."_

"I hear that rotting wood is all the rage nowadays."

 _"Yeah, I heard too,"_ Judy giggled. _"Are you still over there?"_

"No I was officially unofficially kicked out." He got stuck behind a car who cut him off just as the light turned red. "Asshole!"

 _"What's going on?"_

"Traffic… I swear these guys act like they got their license from a box of Lucky Chomps…"

 _"So wait, they kicked you out?"_

"Louise said I could hang around, but I couldn't stay the night. And after Finnick and I got into an argument I left."

 _"Wow…"_ Judy sighed.

"What I meant to ask was, were you followed?"

 _"No, I took the longest way I could to get home."_

"Good," Nick sighed. "I'm on my way over."

 _"Are you being followed?"_

"No, not to my knowledge." Nick checked all of his mirror and his blind spots twice.

 _"Okay, I'll be waiting."_ Judy said before she hung up. Nick drove on into the warm night, completely oblivious to the biggest threat Zootopia will ever face.

* * *

 **A/N Hi... I don't really know what to say. I know three weeks is along time when I can get this done in a matter of days. I've honestly been depressed. It's nothing serious, but I'm starting to feel like my old self. So instead of waiting for a three week release. I am going to start writing right now and look for a chapter every week until I finish this. Thank all of you for being patient. And thanks to the user Crux of Illusion for helping me edit.**


	14. Grumpy Little Fox

Nick stood before the mirror thinking about how much everything has changed in the last year. How much he changed… He thought about all of the work he put in to get on the force, and how it must have affected the people he used to call his friends. He realized how he turned his back on most if not all of those who could have potentially cared about him. At least Finnick hasn't yet, but he may be hanging from a thread at this point. He wished that he could apologize but it may be too late now and he had to look at the long term. He has a decent paying job, not as much as selling a melted down four foot popsicle, but at least it was honest money. He has an amazing girlfriend who he wouldn't trade for anyone else in the world. And he is still alive even after taking a bullet to the chest, one that should have been fatal. He was be never too big on fate nor destiny, but something gave him a chance to better himself and he sure as hell was going to take it.

He left the bathroom. Judy was still sound asleep clutching where Nick was just laying. Nick went on and got dressed in his usual, but he thought he'd spice it up today. He usually wore green, but why not a- he searched through his luggage. Turquoise shirt? He didn't know why he got it, it clashed too much with his fur. He pulled out a black one with white lilies on it. It would be way too hot for that. He searched more, careful not to wake Judy. He pulled out a maroon flannel shirt. "That could work," he whispered to himself.

"Nick…?" Judy asked with a groggy moan. Nick remembered how strong her hearing is.

"Mornin' carrots," he said gently.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go make up with a friend of mine." He sat on the bed.

"Okay, be careful…" she yawned.

"When am I not?" He kissed her on her forehead. "I'll see you later my little hun bun."

"Ew…" she groaned as she turned over.

"Come on! You call me slick Nick."

"I'd sooner let you call me 'Jude the Dude'," Judy snorted.

"Keep playing and I might." She playfully swatted at him. "Alright I'll go." He started towards the door. "Love you Carrots."

"I love you too Nicky." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Driving for Nick was less of a pleasure but more of a necessity. He hates the crowded streets and the jerks who thought it belonged to them and only them. Just in the last block he was cut off and had to slam on the brakes twice. The second time invoking the flipping of the bird as it were. He liked it better when he would just hitch a ride on a giraffe taxi or ride the elephant line. This was torture, lucky for him though. His car had a fairly functioning air conditioner. "Come on the light's red you moron!" Nick shouted.

"Screw off man, I had the right away!" a ram retorted.

"Get a trim, maybe you'll be able to see better!" Nick spat back.

"You wanna go fox?! I'll bash your damned head in!" The ram was about to get out of his truck, but the light changed and he was met with a cacophony of horns. He growled and drove off but not before flipping Nick off and saying something that not even the filthiest mouth would mutter. "Always the sheep…" he huffed. Thankfully there wasn't too heavy of traffic through to Louise's apartment building. He had only been here on one other occasion before last night. It was built for deer, maybe a moose or some other kind of Equidae. It was much more well kept than the building he was living in. After climbing up four flights of stairs that were nearly up to his knees he searched around for Louise's apartment. "Ah Eq-455," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on," Finnick called cautiously. After some shuffling and banging he opened the door with a knife in his hand.

"Geez... I know you're mad, but you don't need to shank me," Nick chuckled.

"What? Why did you use the front door?!"

"You're just being paranoid. You always get like this when you're in trouble. Mind if I come in?"

"Fine…" Finnick growled. "What are you doing here anyway?" He closed the door and moved the chair he used to open it out of the way.

"Just stopping by. Where's our favorite deer by the way?"

"Work."

"Ah okay…" Nick walked around thinking of a way to apologise. "Got any plans for today?"

"No, I'm stuck. Remember?" Finnick sighed.

"Well, I've got my car outside if you wanna go do something."

"No thanks," Finnick jumped up on the couch and put his headphones on.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me and I know why. I've been a bad business partner and an even shittier friend…"

"Don't forget that you always chasing someone's tail…" Finnick chuckled.

"Oh come on, she blackmailed me."

"Hustled you good," Finnick laughed. "I ain't never seen anybody get slapped with tax evasion before man," he chortled. "Man that made my day!"

"Yeah yeah, I was unwillingly recruited into solving the case though."

"And willingly jumped into a rabbit's pants," Finnick snorted. "If this whole police thing was is just some elaborate ruse to get laid..."

"It's not, I could have gotten that done in the first night."

"Riiiight," Finnick scoffed as he scrolled through his phone.

"And Judy isn't anyone I'd do like that anyway. She's too smart for one and two. Well, she's worth more than just one night."

"Really…?" Finnick moked. "Couldn't tell."

"That's all besides the point. I want to make up with you for turning my back on you."

"Is that right?" Finnick huffed.

"Please bear with me!"

"Why should I! You dropped me, why can't I do the same to you?"

"Finnick-"

"No! The moment you met her you completely turned your back on me! You treated me like I didn't exist! Since we were nothing but kids I stuck by you and all of your BS! From those girls that worked for Mr. Big, to Emilia, and even when your mom left I was there!" Nick had nothing to say. He was reduced to a child being scolded by their parent. "How in Satan's hell did a bunny change you? You only knew her for a few weeks and now here we are almost a year later and I can't even recognize you. You don't even smell like yourself!" Nick sniffed his shirt. "Every time you come around you smell like her…"

"So what…? You hate me now?" Nick nearly said in a whimper.

"No… I feel like you replaced me with her," he said with venom in his tone.

"Finnick, the whole time I was in the academy I asked if you wanted to come along and hang out."

"So I can be third wheel? Yeah, screw that…"

"That's why I'm here now. No Judy. Just you and me, like old times." Finnick gave Nick a skeptical look and weighed his options. He didn't have a job, his van was nothing but a chassis at this point, and all he has been doing for the last few weeks has been sitting on the couch eating chips.

"Fine, but we're doing what I want to do. Got it?"

"Today is all about you little buddy."

"Don't call me little," Finnick growled.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

A hot day, combined with traffic that's slower than molasses on a Tundra Town street, made for the longest, slowest and most awkward car ride that Nick had to sit through. Tundra Town sounded nice right about now, at least it would get them out of this heat. He looked over to Finnick who was head banging to whatever he was listening to. He tapped his arm.

"What?" Finnick asked as he took his headphones off.

"What do you listen to? Looks like you're trying to give yourself whiplash."

"Whatever, it's better than that classical crap you listen to…" he scoffed.

"It's pronounced 'Jazz' short stack. And it's way better than listening to something that sounds like someone farting into a microphone."

"Whatever," Finnick chuckled. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I figured we could sneak into a volleyball tournament. I know how much you love tall girls in short shorts." Finnick grumbled and looked out of the window.

"You know, we could have hitched on the subway…"

"I figured we'd be civilized for once. I worked my tail off to get this car."

"It's more like a screaming metal deathtrap," Finnick remarked.

"Just like the music you listen to," Nick shot back with a sly grin. The cars ahead of them began to pull away.

"Finally!" Finnick griped.

"Like you can't wait in traffic…" Nick said with a hypocritical sigh. As they started moving Nick noticed a van making an illegal u-turn to get into the lane ahead of them. He didn't care. Even if he was on duty he would have let it pass, but still it was odd and suspicious.

"What are you looking at?" Finnick asked.

"That van that just cut us off…." Nick said.

"If I were driving, he wouldn't have had a chance," Finnick scoffed.

"If you were driving, we'd be busy removing my grill from his bumper. For such tiny feet they sure are heavy."

"Oh, here we go with the jokes!" Finnick groaned. "You always got something funny to say!"

"You've known me how long?" Nick said with a sprinkle of snark.

"Too damn long if you ask me…"

"C'mon lighten up. I'm only joking."

"Uh-huh…" Finnick grumbled.

"You know it's one of my mottos." Finnick turned and looked out of the window as much as he could. "Oh boy…" Nick sighed under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N I have been gone a very long time I know. School got in the way, good thing is I have gotten more than a few college acceptance letters so I'd say my hard work is paying off. Anyway I'll get back to finishing this as soon as I can, sorry for the wait**


End file.
